My Little Pony: La Montaña 1101
by black-spyro
Summary: un pony...mas de cien dragones.. 8 espadas legendarias .. y una batalla epica que paso a la historia...pero como fue que esto paso.. como fue que un pegaso termino metido en una montaña llena de dragones.. fue paz lo que fue a buscar ... o fue venganza?
1. Chapter 1

**nota importante: **antes que nada...hola a todos... antes de que empiezen a leer tengo que avisar que yo no soy el autor de este fanfic... este relato es propiedad de mi mejor amigo WHITE WOLF 678 ... este fanfic esta relacionado con el que yo estoy escribiendo (MLP: la caida del imperio) y mi amigo penso que deveria subir tambien el suyo para que entiendan algunas cosas que suceden en ambos relatos... bueno...ya aclarado esto que disfruten el fanfic...todos sus comentarios se los voy a hacer llegar...disfrutenlo...

* * *

**My Little Pony: La Montaña 1101**

_*CAPITULO 1:_

_han pasado tantos ataques aqui a sunningram de parte de los dragones.. que ya se me agotan las ideas de como frenarlos... creo que me vere obligado a ir a buscar el _porque_ de tantos ataques..._

-... wolf... que haz echo?

se abre una puerta y un guardia con una armadura roja entra en la habitacion*

-señor - decia mientras se inclinaba- ha donde esta el principe?

-tu sabes que jamas le ha gustado que lo llamen asi -decia mientras se volteaba a ver al guardia- al parecer... fue a buscar a los dragones -decia mientras agachaba la cabeza-

-QUE HIZO QUE?! *grito el guardia*

-asi es... dejo una nota -decia mientras le mostraba la hoja al guardia- al parecer se canso de tantos ataques al reino... ira a buscarlos

-NO PUEDE SER -dijo agitado el guardia- pondre a todos los guardias a buscarlo... debe...

-NO! -grito el pony con la nota

-pero señor...

-nada.. sabes que wolf es muy loco... pero siempre a tomado las mejores decisiones... dejalo... y rezen por que vuelba sano y salvo

-si señor - dijo el guardia mientras salia de la habitacion-

-... wolf... espero sepas lo que haces - se decia a si mismo mientras levantaba la cabeza-

muchos kilometros lejos del reino*

-vamos.. segun recuerdo era por aca de donde llegaban - se decia a si mismo un pegaso blanco... con alas metalicas de color blanco y bordes azules- donde era?...

se detiene*

-demonios.. para que no traje un mapa -se decia a si mismo mientras bajaba la cabeza- *suspira* bien.. y ahora?

en eso... un gran dragon color azul pasa sobre el*

-igual que siempre... mi suerte me sonrie - se decia a si mismo con una sonrisa burlona-

el pegaso comenzo a seguir al dragon... el cual desaparecio al pasar junto a unas nuves*

-y ahora?.. a donde se fue?

en eso... unas garras enormes agarra el pegaso*

-AAAAHHHH... SUELTAME! -gritaba el pegaso mientras trataba de liberarse-

-JA... creiste que no me habia dado cuenta de ti pony?

-LIBERAME.. SUELTAME TE DIGO- gritaba desesperado el potro

-claro que te soltare -decia mientras apretaba cada vez mas al pegaso- cuando llegemos a casa...

-su...el...ta...*se desmaya*

varias horas despues

-...oigo voces... que son?...

se escuchan a lo lejos*

-porque lo trajiste

-me estaba siguiendo

-y eso que?...

-pero yo creia que...

-NADA

-pero...

-NADA... callate... raptor estara furioso...

-... raptor?... y el quien es...?

-TU.. DESPIERTA

el pegaso abre los ojos... y 3 dragones se encontraban frente a el

-HAAA... QUE ME HARAN?! ME COMERAN?! -decia asustado el potro-

-no te creas.. primero queremos saber que hacias aqui

-yo... busco a su lider...

-para que grito el dragon que atrapo al pegaso anteriormente-

-solo pienso hablar con el... con nadie mas -dijo seguro el pegaso-

-QUE DIIJSTE? - le grito en la cara un dragon de color cafe

-haber...haber...haber -decia una dragon pequeña de color rosa... terra... windmill... calmense...

-pero -dijo el dragon cafe- el vino a espiarnos

-NO ES CIERTO- grito el pegaso-

-pegaso... tu posicion no te favorece... asi que callate... terra... no sabemos que hace aqui.. no saques conclusiones... windmill... si eres el mas listo... porque lo trajiste?

windmill: me venia siguiendo - dijo el dragon azul

-hubieras preguntado... bien vamos a llevarlo con raptor... quiza tenga algo importante que decir

la dragona rosa levanta al pegaso atado sobre su hombro y comienza a caminar mientras los otros dos dragones los siguen

-y dime pegaso.. como te llamas?

- ...

-tranquilo... soy mala para los nombres... no me lo digas tan aprisa - decia la dragona rosa de forma sarcastica-

-*suspira* me llamo wolf

-como dices?

wolf: que me llamo wolf... white wolf

-que curioso nombre... yo me llamo lucia... mucho gusto pegaso

wolf: hola -decia triste el pegaso

lucia: vamos... no estes triste... no te aremos daño

-JA -dijo el dragon cafe- como no...

lucia: terra -decia mientras se detenia y lo voltea a ver-

terra: *glup*

lucia: callate... enserio... no ayudas

terra: si lucia -decia el dragon mientras agachaba la cabeza-

lucia: bien ya casi llegamos...

wolf: alfin

lucia: jejeje

entraron a una gran cueva con mucha luz... muchos dragones estaban en esa habitacion.. y a la mitad de todos... un enorme dragon con brillantes escamas azules y verdes...

lucia: raptor

raptor: que?

lucia: windy trajo a un pegaso

raptor: porque windmill?

windmill:... me venia siguiendo...

raptor: se ve lastimado... que le hiciste?

windmill: lo dormi

raptor: *suspira* haber lucia.. sueltalo

lucia: si jefe -decia mientras bajaba al pegaso-

wolf: ...

raptor: si te trajeron aqui es porque querias hablar conmigo... no?

wolf:si...

raptor:bien... que querias decirme?

wolf:*voltea a ver toda la cueva y mira que hay cientos de dragones*

raptor: y bien?

wolf:*apunta con su casco a un grupo de dragones jovenes que estaba sobre una piedra* ellos... llevan ya 12 ataques contra mi reino... y quiero saber el porque los envias -dijo el pegaso con un tono molesto-

raptor:yo no envio a nadie a atacar nada

el gran dragon voltea a ver al grupo de dragones y con un tono agresivo les grita*

raptor: MAX!

uno de los dragones voltea

raptor: ven aca y trae a tus amigos

dicho eso... el dragon rojo entre ellos comenzo a llamar a los demas y fueron con el gran dragon

max: si padre?

raptor: dime... a donde has estado llendo estos ultimos dias?

max: por ahi... jugar un rato con mis amigos -decia sin haber visto al pegaso- asustar algunos ponys

raptor: asustar?... como?

max: ya sabes viejo... un poco de fuego en sus casas y corren como cucarachas- decia mientras soltaba la risa-

wolf: TE PARECE DIVERTIDO IDIOTA - decia en un tono muy molesto-

max. HAA... TU QUE HACES AQUI? -le grito el joven dragon rojo-

wolf: vine a...

raptor: pegaso

wolf: ?

raptor: yo me encargo

wolf: ok -decia mientras suspiraba-

raptor: max... me desepcionas... porque lo isiste? -decia molesto-

max: vamos... solo fue un juego...

raptor: no!... no es un juego -decia poniendose de pie- los ponys no son tan fuertes como para soportar tus juegos

wolf: _me siento ofendido_ -se decia a si mismo-

raptor: escucha... no quiero volver a enterarme de que tu y tus amigos tienen esta clase de diversion... ahora... largenze de mi vista -decia furioso el gran dragon-

max: si padre -decia el dragon rojo mientras bajaba la cabeza-

raptor: bien... lo siento pegaso... prometo no volvera a suseder...

wolf: porfavor

raptor: algo mas?

wolf: si

raptor: que?

wolf: quisiera pedirle... si me podrian enseñar sobre ustedes

raptor: a que te refieres?

wolf: sime podrian enseñas sobre su historia... para poder aprender un poco mas sobre ustedes los dragones.. los ponys tenemos pocos libros sobre ustedes

raptor: para que quieres saber sobre nosotros?

wolf: para poder aprender... me gustaria conocer mas sobre su raza... y no estaria mal que haya paz entre los tuyos y los nuestros no crees?

raptor: mmm... -se quedo callado pensando-

lucia: ami me parece una buena idea -decia con una cara tierna la dragona-

terra: ami no -decia molesto el dragon cafe-

lucia: terra... todas son malas ideas para ti

terra: y seguiran siendo

windmill: no tienes remedio terra

raptor: si seria buena idea... paz entre los tuyos y los nuestros... eres listo pegaso

wolf: gracias...

raptor: bien... que asi sea -decia mientras tronaba los dedos-

un raro grupo de dragones se paro a su alrededor

raptor: ellos te enseñaran pegaso... todo lo que nesesites saber puedes preguntarselos... aunque tu tambien responde sus dudas

wolf: entendido

raptor: vallan y conoscanze... yo ire a ver tu reino... lo estare cuidando en lo que estas aqui...

-si señor -dijeron todos los dragones al unisono

lucia: vamos... deja te mostramos donde dormiras

wolf: ok -decia confiado el pegaso-

-y dime... como te llamas? -pregunto un dragon color morado con manchas-

wolf: me llamo white wolf

mathew: mucho gusto.. mi nombre es mateo... pero todos me dicen mathews

-siempre tan feliz no mathews? -decia un dragon color rojo-

mathew: yo si soy cortes fyre

fyre: si... aja... lo que digas...

-vamos dejense de pelear ustedes dos -decia un dragon color azul oscuro-

lucia: huy si... el rayo pide paz no?

-callate lucia

wolf: y cual es tu nombre?

shok: yo soy shocker... llamame shok

wolf: mucho gusto

windmill: lamento haberte lastimado pegaso

wolf: descuida... ya sanara mi dolor en las costillas

lucia:aa... deja te ayudo -decia mientras se quitaba un collar con 3 gemas en el- bebe esto.. te ayudara -decia mientras le daba una de las gemas-

wolf:que es? -decia desconcertado el pegaso-

mathew: es una medicina... echa con la gore flower

wolf: gore flower?

mathew: si... es una flor que solo crece en campos cubiertos de sangre... y cura casi lo que sea

wolf: bueno *se toma el frasco*... gha... esta muy amar... haa.. que demonios.. -decia mientras se tiraba el suelo del dolor- HAAA!...

se escuchaban como varios huesos del pegaso ronaban... pero despues de unos segundos... el inmenso dolor desaparecio

wolf: haa... que fue eso -decia mientras se levantaba-

lucia: la gore flower haciendo su trabajo.. parece que no tus costillas estaban mal

windmill: lo siento pegaso.. solo te queria dormir

wolf: ya no importa... bien... donde dormire?

terra: por ahora aqui... junto a draco

wolf: draco?

lucia: si... un amigo...

mathew: si... tambien cuidado... esta algo cansado y desorientado... parece que no a dormido en dias y en veces se le ve hablando solo

wolf: haaa... *suspira* genial.. dormire con el loco

lucia: descuida.. es bastante calmado

wolf: eso espero... pretendo volver con vida a mi reino

todos: tienes un reino?

wolf: ammm... si.. soy principe del reino de sunningram

lucia: wow... eso no lo vi venir

mathew: ni yo

terra: creen que yo si?

windmill: genial... casi hago pure de preincipe

fyre: see... el pure real -decia riendose-

shok: ojala ubiera estado bueno

wolf: jajaja... que graciosos -decia sarcasticamente-

lucia: ya wolf.. vete a dormir.. mañana sera un gran dia

wolf: ni que lo di..

draco: QUIEN ERES TU?

wolf: aaaahhh! -gritaba mientras caia de espaldas - demonios contigo..

lucia: draco... calmate.. ve a dormir

draco: lucia.. tu sabes que no puedo... genesis quiere pelear...

wolf: genesis?

lucia: pues dejala con ganas.. no dejes que te domine

draco: lo intento pero...

lucia: no dejes... vete a dormir... y no lastimes al pegaso... es el invitado especial de raptor

draco: ok... intentare

lucia: bien... buenas noches pegaso

wolf: buenas noches lucia... buenas noches a todos

-buenas noches -dijeron todos al unisono mientras se retiraba-

wolf... y dime... porque tan nervioso? -decia el pegaso tratando de iniciar una conversasion-

draco: ...

wolf: bonita espada la tuya - decia viendo la espada que tenia draco consigo - tu la hiciste?

draco: ...

wolf: ok... bueno.. creo que mejor me duermo... buenas noches

draco: ... no la hize yo... -decia en voz baja-

wolf: como?

draco:... ella me eligio... porque?... -seguia hablando en voz muy baja-

wolf: amm... ok... yo dormire... buenas noches -dijo el pegaso mientras se acostaba nervioso-

draco: buenas...

en eso.. el pegaso saca un pequeño libro y comenzo a escribir:

_estoy en la montaña de los dragones... parece que algunos son amables... otros no tanto... talvez este sea un libro para escribir informacion.. pero creo que aqui ire escribiendo lo que aprenda dia a dia...i ...  
hoy conoci a 9 dragones:_

_lucia: una linda dragona color rosa y melena dorada.. es muy tierna_

_terra: un gran dragon cafe... hoy lo mire muy agresivo... no se si realmente sea asi..._

_windmill: un dragon color azul cielo... se miro muy pasivo hoy... aunque cuando me capturo no lo era_

_mathew: un dragon color morado con manchas blancas y negras... se ve amigable... me cayo bien_

_shok: un dragon color azul oscuro...el parece que se hace el gracioso... y bueno quisa lo sea... se ve que es fuerte_

_fyre: dragon de color rojo con lineas amarillas... tambien se mira muy fuerte_

_raptor: hasta ahora el dragon mas grande... sus escamas son verdes con bordes azules brillantes... se ve que es muy calmado.. me sorprende queme haya echo caso_

_draco: su color es negro con rayas rojas... parece que esta nervioso por algo... y su espada se mira muy filosa... creo que estare atento a el un tiempo_

_max: creo que es hijo de raptor... el si se mira agresivo.. me parecio un completo idiota lo que dijo sobre "corren como cucarachas... ojala lo castigen enserio por lo que hizo..._

_algo que note.. es que lucia, terra, mathew, windmill, draco, raptor, fyre y shok es que ellos traen unas raras espadas con ellos mientras que los demas no... me pregunto porque... bien mañana les preguntare... por ahora... esto sera todo..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: **

A la mañana siguiente...

wolf: haaaa.. que bien dormi -decia el pegaso mientras se estiraba- y tu draco?... draco? -decia mientras buscaba a draco por la habitacion-

lucia:he pegaso... ven es hora de entrenar

wolf: perfecto

lucia: o prefieres aprender cosas primero?

wolf: me gustaria aprender algo primero - decia el pegaso mientras sacaba un libro en blanco-

lucia: y eso?

wolf:aa.. es un libro de creacion... enla biblioteca de sunningram hay muchos... son para que cada quien escriba la informacion que conosca de cada tema importante que tenga.. y yo siempre cargo con uno...

lucia: entonces.. estaras escribiendo todo?

wolf: solo lo que me ayude a aprender

lucia: muy bien.. dime que quieres saber primero

wolf: todo

lucia: bien.. comenzemos con la montaña...

el pegaso rapidamente escribio todo lo que lucia le decia...

_la montaña originalmente se llamaba montaña del viento y fue conquistada por draco hace ya 300 años... _

wolf: 300 años?

lucia: si... los dragones tenemos grandes periodos de vida...

wolf: como cuantos años viven?

lucia: un dragon que muere por causas naturales, muere a los 3500 años de edad

wolf: wow.. y tu cuantos años tienes? -decia intrigado el pegaso-

lucia: tengo 250 años... llegue aqui hace 100 años exactamente

wolf: wow... te vez muy joven para tener 250 años -dijo sorprendido-

lucia: gracias pegaso -contesto feliz la dragona-

wolf: oo lo siento... que mas?

lucia: en donde me quede?

wolf: veamos... _draco conquisto hace 300 años_

lucia: haaa si... _draco era un dragon pionero... salio de su montaña para conquistar la suya propia... lo logro... pero no quizo ser el lider de esta..._

wolf:porque? -pregunto intrigado-

lucia: no se... mathew llego junto a draco... preguntale a el

wolf: ok -dijo desilucionado-

lucia: bien... hora de entrenar... te enseñare a volar como un verdadero dragon

wolf: que no un pegaso y un dragon vuelan igual?

lucia: claro que no -decia mientras se daba la vuelta- sigueme.. entrenaremos en la cima de la montaña...

wolf: ok

el pegaso comenzo a seguir a la dragona... y cuando salieron de la montaña comenzo el entrenamiento...

wolf: y que es lo que voy a hacer?

lucia: algo simple... -decia la dragona con una sonrisa en la cara- vuela

wolf: ok...- dicho eso el pegaso levanto el vuelo- en que consistira este entrenamiento -decia intrigado el pegaso-

lucia: simple... debes llegar a la cima...

wolf: facil...

en eso.. lucia lo agarra de los cascos

wolf: hey.. pero que...

lucia: no es tan facil... llevame ami

wolf: ok -el pegaso movia fuertemente sus alas hasta que porfin pudo levantar a lucia- FA... CIIILLLLLL...GAAAAAA! *ambos caen al suelo*

lucia: creo que no es tan facil o si?

wolf: no... no lo es... dime... esto para que sirve?

lucia: un dragon debe tener la fuerza suficiente en sus alas como para poder cargarse a si mismo... y a un compañero

wolf: yo no soy un dragon.. no se si lo notes

lucia: lo que note pegaso... es que tu si puedes llegar a volar como un dragon... un pegaso cualquiera se ubiese roto las alas antes de poderme levantar

wolf: oh... entoncs.. que debo hacer? -preguntaba el pegaso preocupado-

lucia: algo mas facil -diciendo eso... una extraña espada aparecio en su mano-

wolf: no sabia que los dragones podian aparecer cosas

lucia: solo algunos -decia mientras clavava su espada en el suelo- esto sera lo que aras...

mientras decia eso... salieron cuatro pilares de fuego del suelo... y de ellos salieron cuatro cadena... las cuales se las puso al potro en cada casco

lucia: lo que haras... sera mover esta piedra atascada -mientras decia eso... clavaba las cadenas a una gran roca-

wolf: bromeas verdad? -pregunta nervioso el potro-

lucia: tengo cara de estar bromeando? -respondio molesta la dragona- te mandare a mathew par que hable contigo mientras haces lo de la piedra... debo ir a hacer algunas cosas...

dicho eso... la dragona entra a una cueva...

wolf: bien... a intenarlo...

pasaron los minutos... y el pegaso seguia intentando mover la roca... la cual no parecia que se quisiera mover... pasada ya una hora...

mathew llega donde wolf y comienzan a charlar...

wolf: hola mathew... fiuu... esto esta muy dificil -decia ya agotado el pegaso-

mathew: lucia te puso a mover esa piedra?

wolf: si -decia cansado-

mathew: lo estas haciendo mal...

wolf: QUEEEEEE! -exclamo enojado el potro- COMO QUE MAL?!

mathew: asi es... mal -confirmo el dragon morado- lo que debes hacer es mover la piedra con tus alas... no tus patas... caminando jamas vaz a conseguir nada... por eso te puso las cadenas en tus cuatro patas

wolf: eso explica muchas cosas...

mathew: vamos... trata de nuevo...

dicho eso... el pegaso comenzo a aletear tan fuerte como podia.. pero sus intentos siempre eran en vano...pasaron las horas... y el pegaso no conseguia nada...

ya en la noche...

wolf: por celestia... siento como si me hubieran triturado las alas -decia exausto el pegaso-

mathew: ha es verdad... lucia me comento que tenias unas preguntas sobre draco...

wolf: asi es -contesto mientras sacaba el libro con el pequeño escrito-

mathew: dime... en que se quedo lucia? -pregunto el dragon-

wolf: ammm... que draco no queria ser el lider de la montaña que el conquisto

mathew: a si... es porque draco no le gusta tomar desiciones... mejor deja que alguien mas las tome -afirmaba el dragon- bien... quieres mas?

wolf: si porfavor -decia el potro con cara de suplica...

mathew: ok... entoncs pela oreja...

dicho eso... mathew comenzo a contarle toda la historia de la montaña del vieno... la cual actualmente es llamada _montaña draco_...  
pasaron las horas... y wolf no le quitaba el oido de ensima a mathew... ni tampoco paraba de apuntar todo lo que este decia... realmente era feliz aprendiendo de ellos...

_pasaron los dias... y wolf seguia intentando mover la piedra... su pequeño libro hiba creciendo... y su afecto por los dragones tambien_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

2 meses despues...

-VAMOS WOLF.. TU PUEDES... VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS... -se escuchaban gritos desde afuera-

terra: *suspira* ahora que demonios esta pasando... porque tanta gritadera? -decia mientras salia de la cueva y mira a lucia gritando al cielo-

lucia: VAMOS... ASI SE HACE... SIII! -gritaba muy emocionada-

terra: LUCIA.. PORQUE TANTOS GRITOS?... y donde demonios esta el pegaso... que no estaba contigo?

lucia: sip.. ahi esta -decia la dragona mientras señalaba al aire-

terra: donde? -pregunto mientras giraba la cabeza hacia donde apuntaba lucia- pero.. que demonios...

muy a lo alto... estaba el pegaso moviendose rapidamente cargando la gran roca... porfin lo habia conseguido...

terra: increible... nunca pense que lo fuera a lograr...

mientras que decia eso... el pegaso desendio y se paro frente a lucia y terra

wolf: como estube? -pregunto apenado-

lucia: asombroso... LO LOGRASTE -le grito mientras lo abrazaba-

terra: impresionante pegaso... muy impresionante... pero aun te falta mucho por aprender

wolf: lo se... por eso quisiera pedirles permiso de dejarme ir a mi reino a avisarles sobre que estare un tiempo aqui

lucia: claro que puedes ir -le contesto mientras le soltaba las cadenas-

wolf: perfecto... gracias.. vuelbo en un rato -decia mientras se preparaba para volar-

lucia: ESPERA -le grito- podria ir contigo?... quisiera conocer un lugar ademas de esta montaña y mi montaña origen...

wolf: claro... pero si se asustan retrocedes ok?

lucia: calro -contesto feliz-

wolf: bien... vamos que de seguro se estan preocupando -sale volando-

lucia: tu me guias -vuela detras del pegaso-

terra:... ese pegaso... sera grande -se decia a si mismo mientras volvia a entrar a la cueva- solo espero no se vuelva un peligro

mientras ambos volaban... iban riendo y jugueteando... wolf feliz porque volveria a su hogar y veria a sus amigos... y lucia iba asustada porque temia asustar a los demas...

wolf: que tienes lucia?... porque tan nerviosa? -pregunto preocupado-

lucia: tengo miedo de que me vean y se aterren y comienzen a gritar -contesto nerviosa-

wolf: vamos... no asusataras a nadie... talvez ustedes los dragones tengan fama de crueles... pero tu no eres asi

lucia: enserio? -pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos-

wolf: claro... hasta ahora tu y mathew y raptor son los unicos dragones que realmente me preocuparia que les pasara algo... ya que ustedes son los que mas me han apoyado

lucia: gracias por tu apoyo pegaso... pero aun asi.. y si se asustan?... que are? -decia preocupandose cada vez mas-

wolf: mira... este sera el plan... -decia mientras se detiene- vez aquellos muros?

lucia: si

wolf: bien... ese es mi reino... sunningram... wow... ya repararon los daños hechos por max... bien... esto se ara... ire yo primero.. tu te kedas aki... cuando te aga una señal te hacercas de acuerdo?

lucia: entendido

wolf: bien... esperame aqui

lucia: si

dicho eso... wolf se hacerca volando al reino...y cuando todos lo notan... corren a su encuentro

todos: MIREN.. WOLF VOLVIO... VIVA... ALFIN... SE TE EXTRAÑO... -se oian muchas voces-

wolf: vamos calma... estoy de vuelta pero calma porfavor -decia todo apenado el pegaso-

de entre todos los ponys... sale un potro con pelaje negro y rayas blancas...

-hola wolf... alfin vuelves

wolf: asi es... ya te extrañaba gauss... dime... leiste la nota?

gauss: si la lei... yo igual le extrañaba... y se le nesesitaba tambien... varios ponys han estado viendo a un extraño dragon dar vueltas alrededor del reino...-decia con un tono preocupado- tiene alguna idea de como desasernos de el?

wolf: no hace falta... es aliado... de echo... les tengo unas noticias -mientras decia eso se hacerco a un pequeño restaurante ahi cercas y se subio a una mesa- ESCUCHEN TODO PORFAVOR -comenzo a hablarle a todos-

todos: pero que pasa?... que hace?... que habra pasado?... -se escuchaban murmullos por doquier-

wolf: como todos habran notado... estube ausente ya 2 meses... mi ausencia se debio a que fui a buscar la base de tantos ataques de parte de los dragones... termine en la montañana del viento... donde conoci a varios dragones ke ahi viven... entre ellos... ese dragon que ustedes ven sobre volando el reino...

cuando dijo eso.. todos se sobresaltaron

-COMO QUE CONOCE AL DRAGON QUE NOS AMENZA

-que haremos si nos ataca?

-y si es peligroso?

-no creemos soportar el ataque de ese dragon -todos estaban asustados-

en eso un guardia se hacerca al pegaso sobre la mesa

guardia: señor... y si ese dragon nos ataca?... no creemos tener la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo... es demasiado grande -le dijo manteniendo la calma-

wolf: yo se que se mira atemorizante... pero realmente ese dragon es bueno y esta de nuestra parte... el fue quien me acepto en su montaña... el es el lider de esa montaña y es muy tranquilo... sean amables con el porfavor... que de echo... uno de los dragones mas amables que me a ayudado en esa montaña viene conmigo... y quisiera presentarselos... pero porfavor.. les pido que no se asusten entendido? -dijo con tono serio-

todos asentaron con la cabeza*

wolf: bien... tu.. dame tu espada -le dijo al guardia-

guardia: si señor -le contesto mientras le entregaba la espada-

wolf: gracias...

dicho eso... el pegaso tomo la espada y comenzo a moverla haciendo reflejos al aire... y segundos despues.. una figura se comenzo a ver a lo lejos...

-que es eso? -comenzaron a preguntarse los ponys

-quien es?

-que es?

-es seguro? -y las preguntas no paraban...-

wolf: claro que es seguro... es mi amiga... solo mantengan la calma porfavor -decia mientras le entregaba su espada al guardia-

en eso... la pequeña figura que se miraba a lo lejos... ahora ya era bastante grande... y se notaba que era un dragon... por lo cual todos comenzaron a asustarse... mas no se movieron por seguir la orden del pegaso...

lucia: hola -decia mientras aterrizaba frente a todos-

todos comenzaron a alarmarse y a retroseder poco a poco...

wolf: calma... ella no les ara daño

lucia: ...

wolf: es una amiga... relajense -trataba de calmar a los demas ponys-

-ES UNA DRAGONA... ES PELIGROSA -grito un pony entre la multitud-

wolf: NO! -le grito al pony... ella es buena y amable... tienen que creerme... -decia intentando tranquilizarlos- ella me a estado entrenado y enseñando muchas cosas durante estos dos meses que estube en su montaña... y asi como todos en aquella montaña no me atacaron... ustedes no deben atacarla ni asustarse por ella -decia con un tono mas molesto-

dicho eso... los ponys se comenzaron a ver mas relajados... pero aun asi con un poco de miedo y los guardias no le quitaban las vista de ensima...

lucia: olvidalo wolf... no creo agradarles -decia con un tono triste la dragona- mejor yo me voy -decia mientras se daba la vuelta-

mientras se daba la vuelta.. algo entorpesio su paso... por lo cual no se pudo mover... era un pequeño potrillo de pelaje blanco, un tanto sucio y despeinado y no le quitaba la mirada de encima a lucia...

lucia: hola pequeño -dijo la dragona- alejate... no sea que te valla a hacer daño -dijo con un tono bastante desanimado-

-tu no me haras daño -contesto seguro el potrillo-

lucia: como puedes estar tan seguro?

-bueno... el señor wolf lo dijo... y si el lo dice es porque es verdad -decia totalmente confiado el potrillo-

lucia: *volteo a ver al pegaso y le pregunto* quien es este pequeño?

wolf: su nombre es miko... es un pequeño que vive solo...

lucia: porque? -pregunto muy curiosa-

wolf: veras... -decia mientras levantaba al potro y lo ponia en su espalda- sus padres murieron entre los ataques de max... parece estar sucio... pero son quemaduras... actualmente el vive conmigo en el palacio... aunque le gusta estar de vago... no es asi miko? -decia volteando al pequeño potro-

miko: si... es divertido estar paseando -decia riendose-

wolf: ya lo creo...

miko: digame señor wolf... ya se va a quedar con nosotros? -le pregunto el potrillo al pegaso-

wolf: lamentablemente no miko... vine a dar un par de noticias y por unas cosas... -dijo serio el pegaso-

miko: ok -contesto triste el potrillo-

wolf: *bajo al potrillo de su lomo y volteo a con todos* escuchen... actualmente no estare aqui por un tiempo... estare en la montaña del viento... aprendiendo con nuestros nuevos amigos los dragones... el dragon que sobrevuela el reino de vez en cuando... se llama raptor... es el lider de la montaña... y lo que hace es cuidar el reino en lo que yo estoy alla... asi que porfavor... sean amables... si lo ven pasar saludenlo o que se yo... pero no lo ignoren... a final de cuentas es un nuevo amigo -dijo con toda seguridad el pegaso-

todos comenzaron a acentar con la cabeza y a decir cosas como: entendido, de acuerdo, viva wolf, etc...

wolf: ven lucia -dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar a un local de ahi cercas-

lucia: claro

entraron a un gran edificio y se miraban muchos libros dentro de el...

wolf: esta... es la biblioteca de sunningram... -decia mientras ponia su libro sobre la montaña en una mesa- aqui hay libros sobre todo... o almenos se pretende que hayan libros sobre todo... por eso me quiero quedar con ustedes a aprender mas...

decia eso mientras escribia en una pequeña hoja de papel y la pegaba al lomo del libro... esta decia:_dragones... tomo 1: la montaña del viento_... en eso... entra el potro negro con rayas blancas...

gauss: señor... cuanto tiempo se ausentara?

wolf: no lo se... lo que nesesite para poder aprender lo mas que pueda... -decia mientras ponia el libro en un estante- son muchas cosas las que debo aprender... y seria una gran ayuda toda esa informacion -contesto serio el pegaso-

gauss: y quien estara a cargo del reino? -pregunto el potro-

wolf: tu

gauss: QUEEE?! -grito el potro... y detras de el lucia rompio una lampara de la pared-

lucia: ammm... lo siento... lo arreglare -dijo nerviosa-

gauss: COMO QUE YO? -seguia gritando el potro-

wolf: vamos calmate... tu eres perfecto para esto viejo amigo...-decia mientras le ponia un casco en el hombro al pony mudo- a final de cuentas... tu siempre estuviste conmigo y mi padre cuando me enseño a gobernar... claro... antes de tenernos que ir *suspiro*

gauss: pe..pe..pe.. -decia sin poder terminar una simple palabra-

wolf: tranquilizate... lo haras bien... ahora.. podrias ir al palacio y arreglar una habitacion para huespedes? nos quedaremos esta noche aqui y mañana nos iremos de vuelta -decia mientras volteaba a ver la puerta de la biblioteca- y diles a todos que dejen de ver a lucia... seguro la ponen nerviosa -decia mientras volteo a ver a lucia asustada-

acertadamente... detras de la puerta de la biblioteca.. estaba toda la multitud de antes mirando por la puerta de cristal viendo a lucia... y lucia escondida detras de una mesa...

wolf: vamos lucia... te mostrare el reino... luego iremos a al palacio a pasar la noche y mañana nos iremos de vuelta -decia mientras tomaba varios libros en blanco y los metia en una pequeña mochila- ven.. vamonos

lucia: ok -contesto nerviosa-

_despues de recorrer el gran pueblo que conformaba el reino de sunningram... wolf y lucia fueron al palacio... donde se pudieron relajar los dos y dormir tranquila mente para al dia suguiente salir de regreso a la montaña del viento..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

_A la mañana siguiente..._

suena que alguien toca la puerta..

lucia: ?... aaa quien seraaa -decia con la cara pegada a la almohada- QUIEN? -grito separando un poco la cabeza-

gauss: -desde el otro lado de la puerta- soy yo señorita lucia, gauss... es hora del desayuno

lucia: *suspira* ya voy

gauss: ok

en eso se abre la puerta sale lucia un tanto despeinada cargando la almohada

lucia: ahora si.. que gauss?

gauss: hora de desayunar señorita lucia... sigame porfavor -dijo cortezmente el potro-

lucia: claro -dijo bostezando-

lucia y gauss comenzaron a caminar por el gran palacio hacia el comedor cuando lucia comienza a preguntar...

lucia: y dime gauss... desde hace cuanto conoces al pegaso?

gauss: pegaso?... porfavor un poco mas de respeto... si no le dira principe minimo digale wolf -dijo el potro regañando a la dragona-

lucia: lo siento... pero soy un poco mala para los nombres... llevo 200 años en la montaña y nomas me se los nombres de los chicos con los que mas estoy... los demas no me se sus nombres

gauss: que mal... pero bueno.. -contesto el potro- yo conosco a wolf desde que ambos eramos apenas unos potrillos

lucia: enserio?

gauss: si... wolf era el hijo del rey sombra...

lucia: y tu? -dijo interrumpiendo-

gauss: yo... *suspiro* yo solo era un potrillo sin familia... no era nadie realmente -comenzo a decir bajando la cabeza- no se porque el hijo del rey se habra fijado en mi y me haya hablado... mucho menos se porque el rey haya dejado a su hijo estar con alguien como yo...

lucia: bueno... suena algo fuerte eso la verdad... pero dime... porque dices eso? -pregunto intrigada la dragona-

gauss: bueno... porque... -decia con una voz temblorosa mientras se detenia- *suspiro* porque... la primera vez que hable con wolf... yo estaba huyendo de unos guardias que me seguian...

lucia: unos guardias?... que habias hecho?

gauss: estaba robando... tenia hambre asi que me robe una barra de pan del mercado del imperio... y mientras huia... choque de frente contra wolf... y me defendio... -decia con voz muy temblorosa-

lucia: te defendio?... alejo a los guardias? -preguntaba cada vez mas interesada la dragona-

gauss: no solo eso -comenzo a caminar denuevo- ... despues de ese dia... wolf le hablo a su padre sobre mi y le pidio permiso de yo quedarme en el palacio con ellos... y su padre me acepto... como no se... solo supe que al dia siguiente unos guardias estaban enfrente de mi y me llevaron al palacio...

en eso llega miko y se va caminando junto a gauss...

miko: hola señor gauss... hola lucia -dijo feliz el potrillo-

lucia: hola potrillo.. como estas?

miko: muy bien señorita lucia y usted?

gauss: hola miko.. listo para desayunar?

lucia: muy bien gracias -contesto feliz la dragona-

miko: si.. ya tengo hambre

gauss: no me extraña -decia mientras se reia-

lucia: porque? -pregunto intrigada-

gauss: porque siempre tiene hambre

miko: haaa es que enserio tengo mucha hambre -decia mientras ponia cara de tristesa-

gauss: si, si, si... ya llegamos...

cuando dijo eso comenzo a abrir unas enormes puertas y detras de estas una gran mesa con mucha comida de muchos tipos y muchas piedras preciosas...

gauss: este es el comedor... pasen... tomen asiento -dijo de una forma muy cortez-

miko: sii.. comidaaa -decia mientras corria a sentarse-

lucia: gra... -no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpida-

gauss: señorita lucia.. usted tiene un lugar especial... es aca siguame -le decia mientras caminaba hacia la mesa-

lucia:ok... -comenzo a seguir al potro-

una vez llegados a una silla, gauss tiro de esta permitiendo que lucia se sentara...

lucia: gracias

en eso iba entrando wolf por la puerta

wolf: hola... buenos dias a todos -dijo con una voz muy alegre-

lucia: buenos dias

miko: *sale corriendo con wolf* buenos dias señor wolf -le decia mientras lo abrazaba-

wolf: hola miko... buenos dias.. ve a sentarte

miko: si...

gauss: buenos dias señor... ya viene el desayuno en camino

wolf: vamos gauss... deja de hablarme de usted... no seas tan cortez conmigo -le decia el pegaso al potro-

gauss: lo siento wolf... se me paso -contesto apenado el potro-

wolf: descuida.. vamos a desayunar -le contesto mientras se acomodaba en una silla-

gauss: si wolf...

gauss fue y toco una campana.. y de repente varios cocineros comenzaron a entrar empujando charolas con mucha comida... y entre las charolas... iban tazones repletos de piedras preciosas... y eran muchos...

lucia: haaaaa... cuantas gemas -decia mientras la saliva se le salia de la boca-

wolf: sip.. aqui en las cercanias hay muchas minas con gemas... asi que tenemos de sobra...

lucia: haaaaaaa -no paraba de babear-

gauss: ejem... *le cierra la boca a lucia* porfavor... manchara el mantel -dijo en un tono serio-

wolf: vamos dejala... dime... conseguiste lo que te pedi?

gauss: si señor... ya lo estan terminando de cocer... en un rato mas lo traeran

wolf: gracias... eso es bueno...-decia aliviado-

lucia: que cosa?

wolf: veras lucia... el pequeño libro que lleve el otro dia no me duro mucho que digamos... asi que mande pedir uno mas grande -decia con una sonrisa en la cara-

lucia: como que tan grande?

en eso... varios potros entran por la puerta grande del comedor tirando de unas cuerdas... metiendo un libro enorme en la sala...

gauss: oo mira wolf.. ya llego tu encargo

wolf: si.. y justo a tiempo

lucia: wow... que grande -dijo sorprendida-

-señor.. aqui esta el libro que encargo... 350000 paginas como ordeno -comenzo a decir muy cansado uno de los potros-

wolf: muchas gracias... -decia feliz el pegaso mientras sacaba unas cadenas de su mochila- es hora de probar el entrenamiento...

dicho eso... el pegaso comenzo a atar el libro con las cadenas...

gauss: y para que las cadenas?

wolf: ammmm.. me acostumbre... y nesesito el libro... pero bueno.. primero comamos y luego les digo -decia en un tono alegre mientras se sentaba en la mesa-

gauss: bien

despues de un buen desayuno... un par de bromas y muchas risas... lucia le da por preguntar...

lucia: dime wolf... es verdad que tu padre era el rey sombra? -pregunto intrigada-

wolf: *suspiro*

lucia: dije algo malo? -pregunto apenada-

wolf: si algo asi... casi no me gusta hablar de el como _mi padre_ *suspira*

lucia: porque?

wolf: por lo que hizo... por el motivo por el cual yo ya no esto en el imperio de cristal -dijo con un tono un poco mas serio-

lucia: y que fue lo que hizo? -pregunto un tanto asustada-

wolf: cambiar... eso fue lo que hizo... dejo de ser el sujeto que yo solia llamar _mi padre_ para convertirse en el bastardo que es ahora... el que hizo sufrir al imperio de cristal...

lucia: entoncs... tu estas aqui... porque escapaste del imperio de cristal? -pregunto muy curiosa-

wolf: si... y todos los que vez aqui... en este reino... son ponys de cristal... que lograron escapar junto conmigo del imperio...

lucia: wow... bueno... dime... ya volvemos?... ya es hora de que comienzes a escribir mas y que estrenes ese librito tuyo -decia de modo sarcastico-

wolf: claro -decia mientras se levantaba de la mesa-

en eso... miko corrio con wolf... y abrazandolo de una pierna le dijo:

miko: ya se ira señor wolf? -dijo triste el potrillo-

wolf: lo siento miko... seguire ausente del palacio.. seguire aprendiendo mas con nuestros nuevos amigos los dragones... y prometo que cuando vuelva... te llevare a conocer la montaña -le dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara-

miko: lo promete señor wolf? -decia aun triste el potrillo-

wolf: lo prometo...

miko: ok -dijo un poco mas alegre el potrillo-

lucia: saben... son tristes las despedidas.. pero pega... perdon.. digo... wolf... tenemos ke levantar vuelo

wolf: entendido

asi ambos salieron del palacio y una gran multitud estaba fuera del palacio

wolf: wow... esto si no me lo espere

miko: cuando volvera?

wolf: no lo se... quisa pronto.. quisa no tanto...

gauss: alguna aproximacion wolf?

wolf: no... no tengo fecha de regreso... solo eso... que regresare -decia seguro el pegaso-

gauss: ok...yo cuidare del reino... cuidate wolf

wolf: tu tambien viejo amigo... cuidense mucho

dicho eso... el pegaso se puso los grilletes de las cadenas que sujetaban el gran libro y comenzo a volar con el sin ninguna dificultad... ya volando.. le dijo a todos...

wolf: QUERIDO REINO DE SUNNINGRAM... no se preocupen... prometo volver con ustedes... no se cuando... pero volvere... ADIOS... Y CUIDENSE

dicho eso... wolf y lucia comenzaron a volar.. alejandose del reino...

_ya en el aire..._

lucia: bien wolf... creo que es hora de que aprendas nuevas cosas... a partir de mañana.. mathew te enseñara a hacer magia basica

wolf: ammm... pero yo soy un pegaso... no un unicornio -dijo extrañado el pegaso

lucia: y?... los dragones no hacemos magia ni nada de eso... y mathew levita cosas y crea volas de fuego de sus manos

wolf: que no los dragones escupen fuego?

lucia: depende de la especie de cada dragon.. algunas especies no poseen esa perla wolf: perla?

lucia: si veras... la habilidad de escupir fuego se debe...

wolf: wow wow wow... espera... dimelo cuando llegemos a la montaña para poder apuntarlo... creo que eso sera algo importante...-dijo el pegaso interrumpiendo a la dragona- que por sierto.. dime.. te gusto sunningram?

lucia: si... todos eran muy lindos y todo... pero me tenia un poco nerviosa el que todos se me quedaron viendo en la biblioteca

wolf: si.. jejeje.. lo note -contesto el pegaso riendose-

una vez llegados a la montaña... lucia comenzo a contarle a wolf sobre los diferentes tipos de dragones... parece que hay muchos.. cosa que los ponys desconocian...

...  
esa misma noche... en la cueva donde wolf duerme...

wolf: *entrando a la cueva tirando del gran libro* hola draco... linda noche no?... draco? -decia mientras buscaba a su compañero de cueva-

-jeje...ja...JAJAJAJAJA -se escuchaba una risa extraña en lo mas oscuro de la cueva-

wolf: QUIEN ANDA AHI? -grito asustado el pegaso-

-que acaso no recuerdas mi nombre? *risa desquiziada* -soy yo pegaso... draco jejeje...

wolf: draco?... te sientes bien? -decia mientras se acercaba al dragon que se encontraba en una esquina oscura-

draco: ALEJATE -grito mientras se levantaba con su espada en la mano- ALEJATE DE MI -le gritaba mientras se acercaba al pegaso-

wolf: vamos draco... cal... cal... calmate... -decia mientras retrocedia- vamos draco... relajate... no...no... no quiero problemas... -decia el pegaso totalmente asustado-

draco: tu no los quieres... PERO LOS CAUSAS

cuando dijo eso... draco lanzo su espada contra wolf... y este apenas consiguiendo evadirlo alcanzo a gritar

wolf: AUXILIO... AUX... -el pegaso se quedo callado... cuando miro a el puño de draco junto a su costado...- lo veo y no lo creo -dijo para si mismo-

_tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente en ese momento... pero cuando lo mire... con tanto odio y deseperacion en el rostro... realmente no pude creerlo... el queria matarme de verdad... pero... esto fue tan extraño... nunca pense que esto realmente fuera posible..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

ambos se quedaron en silencio total... sorprendidos... pero ninguno sin moverse... hasta que unas voces los sacaron a ambos de su tranze...

lucia: PEGASO.. DRACO... QUE OCURRE -se oian sus gritos desde el tunel que conectaba a su cueva- PEGASO... pero que de... -tambien quedo sorprendida-

terra: que ocurre lucia que no el pegaso pidio ayuda?... draco... que haz hecho -dijo sorprendido viendo a draco-

en ese instante... shok, mathew, windmill y fyre entraron a la habitacion... lucia... preocupada por el pegaso... corrio hacia el, mientras shok y fyre atraparon a draco separandolos...

lucia: PEGASO.. ESTAS BIEN.. HABLAME -le gritaba mientras lo movia totalmente preocupada-

wolf: ...

lucia: pegaso... porfavor.. estas bien? -decia con un nudo en la garganta y una lagrima corriendole en el rostro-

wolf: si... -dijo en voz baja-

lucia: que? -le contesto volteandolo a ver-

wolf: es lo extraño... estoy bien... -decia mientras se tocaba el costado- esto bien -dijo sorprendido-

mientras decia eso... fyre y shock levantaron a draco, sujetandolo de los brazos y del cueyo para que no intentara escapar... pero pudo soltarse... usando sus alas... golpeo a los dragones que lo custodiaban, se solto, tomo su espada y volvio a atacar a wolf frente a todos... pero nadie se sorprendio por eso... sino por lo que vieron despues...

wolf:_nunca crei ver esto en mi vida... un arma tan filosa, que se ve tan letal... doblarse como papel..._ -pensaba sin reaccionar a lo que pasaba-

terra: YA BASTA -grito mientras tacleo a draco- haz causado muchos problemas draco -le decia mientras le aplastaba al cabeza en el suelo- ya as causado muxos problemas... se te an perdonado... pero este es el colmo -le dijo mientras le agarraba un ala-

draco: QUE PIENSAS HACER?.. SUELTAME... -gritaba deseperado- SUELTAME TE DIGO...

terra: CALLATE -le grito mientras le arrancaba el ala izquierda-

draco: HAAAAAAA -gritaba moviendose del dolor- ALEJATE DE MI -gritaba desesperado-

terra: todos nos alejaremos de ti... PERO SERAS TU EL QUE SE VA A IR -le gritaba mientras le arrancaba el ala derecha- llevenselo... y lucia... que no se valla a ningun lado -decia mientras se ponia de pie-

dicho eso... shok y fyre levantaron a draco, mathew tomo la espada que este portaba... lucia y wolf fueron detras de ellos mientras que windmill y terra se hiban a donde estaba raptor para reportarle lo susedido...

wolf: dime lucia... que acaba de pasar? -pregunto el pegaso nervioso-

lucia: no lo se... yo tambien desconosco lo que acaba de suceder... pero lo que sigue si lo conosco... desgraciadamente -decia en un tono preocupado mientras sacaba una hoja de pergamino-

wolf: que haras? -pregunto curioso-

lucia: un sello de sangre... -contesto mientras se hacia una herida en el dedo con su espada-

wolf: un sello de que?

lucia: un sello de sangre... es para encerrar demonios y criaturas con grandes poderes sobrenaturales... es un sello que solo el creador puede romper -decia mientras escribia extraños simbolos en el papel con su dedo-

wolf: pero... draco es un dragon... no es un ser sobrenatural... o si? -pregunto un poco asustado el pegaso-

lucia: el no... pero la espada que porta si... es la espada del genesis... una de las 8 espadas guardianas...

wolf: espadas guardianas?... que es eso?

lucia: son 8 espadas que poseen poderes sobrenaturales y que convierten a sus poseedores en los guardianes de tales sitios...

wolf: no entiendo... a que te refieres? -preguntaba confundido el pegaso-

lucia: veras pegaso... existen en este mundo 8 espadas legendarias conocidas y 4 aun desconocidas... las 8 espadas conocidas ya tienen poseedor y por lo tanto guardian... 5 de los guardianes son los que se encargan de defender ciertas areas de este mundo y 2 se encargan de 2 areas fuera de este...

wolf: osea que... esas espadas son una gran responsabilidad?... que pasaria si caen en manos equivocadas?

lucia: paren... metanlo aqui -le dijo a shok y fyre mientras se detenian junto a una gran piedra- dejen la abro -dicho eso... lucia clavo sus garras en la gran piedra y la levanto.. dejando que shok, fyre y mathew entraran- apurense

shok, fyre y mathew: si

dicho eso... mathew clavo la espada extraña a la mitad de la cueva... esta cueva era diferente... era de paredes lisas y bien formadas... no como las otras que estaban mas naturales... despues de que mathew salio, shok y fyre lanzaron al suelo a draco y saliero, dejando que lucia bajara la gran piedra, cerrando la cueva y pegando el sello en la puerta...

draco: DEJENME SALIR... NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUI... LIBERENMEEEE -gritaba desde adentro-

lucia: lo siento... pero no puedo... as causado muchos problemas... y es hora de que pagues -le contestaba viendo desde una pequeña ranura arriba de la gran roca que cerraba la cueva-

shok: creo que mejor nos vamos... no me gusta estar en estas areas de la montaña

fyre: si... tienes razon

mathew: no me piensar dejar aqui sierto? -decia siguiendo a los otros 2 dragones-

wolf: y dime... que pasara con el?

lucia: no lo se... solo se que de aqui no saldra ya jamas... vete a dormir pegaso... lo nesesitaras para mañana tus primeras lecciones de magia -le dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza-

wolf: podria pedirte algo? -le pregunto a la dragona-

lucia: que ocupas?

wolf: haya arriba hay un espacio abierto no... por donde puedes ver sierto?

lucia: asi es... que tiene?

wolf: *saca un pequeño libro, una pluma y un frasco de tinta* podrias escribir lo que suceda con draco dentro de esta cueva?

lucia: para que? -pregunto tomando las cosas que le entregaba el pegaso-

wolf: bueno... quiza de esto se pueda sacar algun dato importante... es solo para aprender... podrias? -le pregunto nervioso el pegaso-

lucia: claro.. con gusto... pero que tengo que hacer?

wolf: solo mirar por la ranura y escribir que ocurre... no todo el tiempo... solo cada vez que puedas venir a ver la cueva y escribir...

lucia: claro... pero no es una cueva pegaso

wolf: entonces? -pregunto curioso-

lucia: esto ya es una habitacion... como las de tu palacio... pero con el sello de sangre... se llaman habitaciones de sangre y como te dije... son para sellar demonios y criaturas poderosas -le contesto la dragona-

wolf: haaaaa

lucia: descuida... are lo que me pides... ve a dormir y mañana entrenaras...

wolf: entendido -contesto el pegaso-

dicho esto, el pegaso se fue volando hacia su cueva a dormir... para estar listo para el entrenamiento del dia siguiente...

...

mientras tanto lucia...

lucia: _como as terminado en esto draco... antes un gran pionero... ahora... mirate... despojado de tus alas, de tus amigos... de tu vida y de tu cargo... es una lastima... y ahora tambien... sujeto de pruebas del pegaso... bien... lo siento... pero asi tiene que ser... sera mejor comenzar a escribir para el pegaso..._ -se decia a si misma mientras miraba por la ranura a draco... tomando la pluma y la tinda... se puso a escribir...- _habitacion de sangre, lugar donde se encierran demonios peligrosos y seres poderosos... ahora es el lugar donde vivira draco..._  
lucia: quiza no sea mala idea... escribir esto... asi los ponys podrian aprender mucho -decia contenta-

_dicho eso.. lucia comenzo a escribir sobre el sello de sangre, como funcionaba, que hacia y como afectaba las habitaciones cerradas y varias otras cosas mas..._


	6. Chapter especial 1

"Draco vs la espada del caos"

Después de los 10 años de poseer esta espada, me he sentido muy extraño, como si mi mente no fuera la mía, la espada me pide cada vez mas peleas, casi ni puedo descansar... cuando me acuesto en las noches comienza a palpitar de nuevo... y si la ignoro esta intenta matarme... debido a ello no he dormido estas últimas 3 semanas... estoy cansado y cada vez mas confundido...

Esas sombras que veo me tienen preocupado... ¿estoy alucinando?, ¿realmente abra alguien detrás de mi?... pareciera que esta cosa esta jugando con mi mente... quisiera simplemente lanzarla lejos... Pero no puedo... siempre vuelve a mi...

Lo más extraño que me a sucedido es que una vez decidí atacar una de esas sombras... me dio una fuerte batalla... pero raptor me detuvo... y cuando voltee... no era nada mas que una simple piedra grande... estoy tan confundido que ni se en quien confiar... debería seguir teniéndola?... como me deshago de ella? ... que son todas estas sombras que miro?... siento como cada vez mi mente se hace puré.

...

Pasaron ya 7 semanas desde que paso el incidente con la roca... estuve a punto de matar a Terra porque pensé que era otro de esos demonios que me persiguen... lucia ya intento curarme con su espada... pero al parecer esta espada no es igual a las otras... no se purifica, no se encierra... no se detiene...

Estoy cansado... ya no quiero seguir con ella... ¿cómo puedo deshacerme de ella?... ese Pegaso blanco que a estado aquí entre nosotros se mira muy extraño... como si buscara algo, ¿será la espada?... no... Es otra cosa... se mira como un chico bueno... no ha hecho nada... pero... génesis me pide matarlo...

...

Semana 12: ya no soporto mas esto, génesis definitivamente tiene miedo de ese pony... ¿que tiene el que no tienen otras criaturas?... debo eliminarlo... a como dé lugar... debo eliminarlo... solo espero conseguirlo...

...

"Cueva de sangre"

La cueva de sangre, nuevo hogar de Draco... estuvimos observándolo largo tiempo esperando que se recuperara... una pérdida de tiempo total

Cada vez lo mirábamos mas desesperado con esa espada... la espada ni siquiera se movía... no hacía nada... solo estaba clavada ahí en el suelo a la mitad de la habitación... pero Draco se movía en todas direcciones gritándole a la espada

Una vez comenzó a arañas las paredes buscando salir... pero no lo podíamos dejar libre ni a él ni a la espada... esa acción suya lo condeno...

...

Después de 2 semanas en la cueva de sangre... solo lo mirábamos tirado en el suelo... dando vueltas... realmente era extraño... perturbador... como si definitivamente no fuera el... no era el Draco que conocíamos... no era ya nada del gran dragón pionero que conquisto la montaña del viento

Es la 7ma semana de Draco en la cueva de sangre... de tanto arañar las paredes y el suelo... garras comenzaron a tirar sangre a chorros... ahora definitivamente... la habitación se merecía ese nombre...

Es una lastima... sus días ahora están contados aquí... no podemos hacer nada por el... solo podemos mantener esta habitación lejos de todos los demás dragones... podría ser un gran peligro que alguien venga aquí...

...

bien este es el ultimo reporte... es la 10ma semana... no entiendo bien que fue lo que comenzo a decirle a la espada... pero el la empuño de nuevo... aunque no para intentar salir... sino para acabar con su sufrimiento...

fue extraño... fue tan rapido... nisiquiera me dio el tiempo de intentar abrir la cueva para evitar que lo hiciera... aunque.. realmente... ubiese sido un gran error haberlo detenido.. el solo tomo la espada... la levanto... se acosto... y con un movimiento rapido... se la enterro en el pecho... en el corazon... clavandose para siempre en esta habitacion... es una lastima... era un gran amigo mio... firma _lucia, guardiana del infierno_


	7. Chapter 6

_al dia siguiente... _

mathew: hey pegaso... despierta... es hora de entrenar... -dijo emocionado entrando a la cueva donde el pegaso dormia- vamos levantate

wolf: mmphf -decia balbuseando- 5 minutos mas -decia aun dormido-

mathew: levantate... es hora de entrenar -decia ya mas serio-

wolf: zzzZZZZzzzz *roncando*

mathew: *suspira* bien si asi lo quieres -dijo molesto-

dicho eso... una rama comenzo a crecer detras de mathew... y de esta... una espina grande salio disparada hacia el pegaso dormido...

wolf: HAAAAAAA -grito asustado- DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE -gritaba mientras se movia de un lado al otro-

mathew: PEGASO QUEDATE QUIETO -dicho eso... una gran cantidad de enredaderas atraparon al pegaso manteniendolo quieto-

wolf:... duele... mi trasero.. y ahora ramas... PERO QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUI?! -preguntaba asustado-

mathew: todo a su tiempo... -decia mientras las enredaderas liberaban al pegaso- como ya terminaste el entrenamiento de fuerza de lucia... seguiras conmigo... es un poco mas complicado dominarlo... pero bueno te servira muy bien -decia sonriendole al pegaso-

wolf: y exactamente que me enseñaras?

mathew: magia

wolf: ammm.. soy un pegaso... no hago magia -decia confundido el pegaso-

mathew: los dragones tampoco... y mira... tanto lucia, como terra, como shok, como fyre, como windmill y como yo hacemos magia... aunque yo puedo hacer mas que aparecer cosas

wolf: como que?

mathew: pues veras... hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer... desde levitar cosas cercanas ami -decia mientras que una pequeña piedra se elevaba y flotaba detras de el- *desaparece*

wolf: mathew?... ammm... mathew? -preguntaba al aire buscando al dragon en la habitacion-

mathew: estoy aqui pegaso -decia mientras salia del suelo- hasta el poderme teletransportar y fusionar con otras cosas -decia mientras se paraba frente al pegaso-

wolf: wow... enserio yo podre aprender a hacer todo eso? -preguntaba emocionado-

mathew: no

wolf: awwwww -contesto con tono triste- entoncs que aprendere?

mathew: magia basica... aparecer, invocar, levitar y distintos projectiles -le contesto al pegaso-

wolf: genial.. vamos entonces -contesto entusiasmado mientras corria hacia la salida-

de la rama detras de mathew sale una espina roja, la cual se clava en el pegaso y este cae al suelo al instante...

wolf: PERO QUE DEMONIOS.. que me pasa? que me hiciste? -preguntaba preocupado-

mathew: calmate... escucha y recuerda... cada vez que hagas algo mal... o desobedescas... ten por seguro que tendras una espina sobre ti... -le dijo serio el dragon mientras salia de la cueva-

wolf: pero que son... porque no me puedo mover?

mathew: veras... -le contestaba mientras mientras le quitaba la espina- tengo distintas espinas... y esta que te di ati... -le muestra la espina color rojo- es una espina paralizante... y depende de como la recibas... te puede paralizar solo una parte del cuerpo.. o el cuerpo entero -le contestaba al pegaso-

wolf: *comienza a moverse lentamente* creo que ya esta... dime... como haces eso?... es magia tambien? -preguntaba curioso-

mathew: algo asi... ahora apurate... vamos a entrenar en la base de la montaña... haya sera menos peligroso

wolf: ok

despues de eso... los dos se salieron de la montaña, el pegaso quizo tomar unas frutas de los arboles... pero cuando mathew lo vio.. se molesto... casi al instante que wolf iva a arrancar la manzana del arbol, este comenzo a lanzarle una gran cantidad de espinas dejandolo adolorido en el suelo...

wolf: HAAAAAAA... duele... duele -decia mientras daba vueltas en el suelo-

mathew: eso te pasa por no cuidar de el... las cosas se piden porfavor sabes? -le dijo molesto-

wolf: es... un ... maldito... ARBOL CON UN DEMONIO -le grito molesto-

mathew: NO ES UN ARBOL IDIOTA -le grito y varias espinas mas salieron y se clavaron en la espalda del pegaso- *suspira* es un ser vivo.. y debes aprenderlo y recordarlo -le dijo ya mas calmado-

wolf: y como se supone que debo bajar una manzana entonces?

mathew: pidiendolo por favor

wolf: debes estar bromeando

dicho las palabras del pegaso... mathew se hacerco al manzano... y extendiendo su brazo.. una manzana cayo en su mano, la cual se la entrego al pegaso...

mathew: ten.. no arranques nada de los arboles... pidelos bien.. y te daran los mejores frutos que tienen en ellos

wolf: ok -decia masticando la manzana-.. wow.. realmente esta jugoza -decia mientras la disfrutaba-

mathew: si... se bueno con la naturaleza y esta te dara buenos frutos... ahora a entrenar... wolf: entendido

dicho eso.. mathew comenzo a enseñarle teoria a wolf...

_2 meses despues_

mathew: bien pegaso... ya te mostre toda la teoria... ahora comienza la practica.. quiero que levantes una piedra... pequeña aunque sea

wolf: entendido -dijo con voz firme- veamos... era primero... que?

mathew: *levantando su mano, una espina sale de un arbol y se le clava al pegaso* wolf: AUCH... deja de hacer eso

mathew: ESO ES POR NO PRESTAR ATENCION.. ESTUBE 2 MESES EXPLICANDOTE TODO SOBRE COMO HACER MAGIA TAN SIMPLE COMO LEVITAR Y SOLO FUE UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO -le comenzo a gritar enojado-

wolf: ya, esta bien... esta bien... solo bromeaba -dicho eso, la espina que tenia clavada en el cuello comenzo a levitar y se la lanzo de nuevo al dragon clavandosela en la pierna-

mathew: HAAAA

wolf: verdad que duelen?

mathew: si... y wow.. parece que si aprendiste bien... -dijo sorprendido-

wolf: cada noche practicaba con unas piedresillas que estaban en la cueva donde yo duermo... asi ke levitar ya se -decia con una sonrisa burlona en la cara-

en eso entro lucia, cargando el pequeño cuaderno que le habia entregado wolf dos meses atras...

lucia: pegaso... ten -decia mientras le entregaba el cuaderno-

wolf: que? porque me lo das?

mathew: que paso lucia?.. algun cambio con draco?

lucia: si... -decia con una voz muy apagada-

mathew: que paso lucia... cuales son esos cambios? -pregunto preocupado-

lucia: murio

mathew: QUEEEEEEEEE

wolf: y eso?

lucia: no lo se... simplemente tomo la espada y se atravezo el pecho con ella... *suspira* todo esta ahi escrito pegaso... usa bien esa informacion porfavor -decia con voz seria hacia el pegaso-

wolf: esta bien... gracias

lucia: y como vaz con tu entrenamiento en magia?... todo bien?

mathew: llevamos dos meses... apenas llevamos levitacion... espero que para el proximo año terminemos ya el entrenamiento completo de magia

wolf: espera un año?.. enserio?

lucia: si... la magia no es facil pegaso... te falta mucho que aprender... y esperate a entrenar con terra... con el si vas a llorar

wolf: porque?

mathew: el te enseñara a mejorar tu resistencia... asi ke es probable ke te lanze cosas

wolf: debes estar bromeando

lucia: te parece que tenemos cara de broma? -dijo seria-

wolf: carajo

mathew: ya quita esa cara larga y terminemos con esto...mira que esta noche te tengo un regalo pegaso -dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-

wolf: que clase de regalo?

mathew: te voy a contar una leyenda entre dragones... se llama el guardian del bosque

wolf: el guardian del bosque?

lucia: si.. y no es el unico... yo tambien te voy a contar una leyenda antigua

wolf: pero esas leyendas de que son?

mathew: son leyendas antiguas que se pasan de generacion en generacion entre nosotros los dragones... y bueno.. creo que seria bueno que ustedes los ponys las conocieran... son historias muy buenas -le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-

lucia: asi es... y la que yo te contare no es tan rosa como la de mathew.. la mia se llama "el guardian del infierno"

wolf: wow... ya quisiera oirlas -dijo entusiasmado-

lucia: no solo las escucharas... las anotaras... son importantes enserio

wolf: entendido

mathew: bien sigamos entrenando... entre mas pronto aprendas magia mas pronto podras aprender con terra

wolf: si señor

lucia: bien yo me voy... adios -decia mientras se alejaba del lugar-

mathew: bien lo que ahora te mostrare es el como crear proyectiles...

_asi... mathew comenzo a explicarle al pegaso como hacer aparecer cosas a sus alrededores, levitar mas de un objeto e incluso lanzar proyectiles de fuego, electricidad y plasma de sus cascos... fue hasta ahora.. fue el entrenamiento mas largo para el potro... pero eso se debio a que aun no comenzaba el entrenamiento con el enorme dragon de piedra... terra..._


	8. Chapter 7

_1 año, 4 meses despues_

lucia y windmill estan sentados fuera de la montaña observando al cielo, cuando terra le dio por hacercarse a preguntar...

terra: y ustedes que estan haciendo?... que no saben que se quedaran ciegos si miran el sol? -les dijo burlandose de ellos-

lucia: esperamos... -contesto sin quitar la vista al cielo-

terra: esperan que?

windmill: que mathew termine de darle sus instrucciones al pegaso

terra: hee?

lucia: asi es... estan haya arriba... mathew le esta dando las instrucciones sobre lo que debe hacer para dar por terminado el entrenamiento de magia -decia mientras señalaba al dragon y al pegaso que estaban volando alto-

terra: enserio ustedes creen que haya logrado aprender algo? -pregunto con una pequeña risa burlona-

lucia: creeme que si... durante los primeros dos meses de entrenamiento ya levitaba cosas... mira que ni tu ni yo podemos hacerlo... y eso ke llevamos años con el...

terra: entonces quiza si valga la pena entrenarlo...

mientras ellos hablaban... mathew desendia y se paraba junto a ellos dando la noticia de que la prueba iba a comenzar...

mathew: traen lo que les pedi? -le pregunto a los demas dragones-

windmill: si... -dijo mientras sacaba un saco de piedras de distintos tamaños*

lucia: tambien yo traje lo que me pediste -decia mientras sacaba un saco con huesos y espadas rotas-

terra: exactamente... que haran?

wolf: OIGAN... YA COMENZAREMOS O QUE? -gritaba el pegaso desesperado desde el cielo-

mathew: YA... COMIENZA...

dicho eso... mathew, lucia y windmill comienzan a arrojarle las cosas que traian consigo...

mathew: BIEN.. HAZ LO QUE TE DIJE -le grito al pegaso-

wolf: entendido...

dicho eso... el pegaso comenzo a hacer levitar las cosas a su alrededor...

mathew: levitacion.. listo -dijo mientras marcaba en un papel-

wolf: _ya esta levitacion... probemos lo siguiente_

el pegaso... con los ojos cerrados comenzo a hacer girar todas las cosas a su alrededor mientras decendia...

terra: que es todo? -dijo burlandose-

wolf: no -contesto mientras usando sus alas se paraba solo sobre sus patas traseras- aun no termino... -dijo seguro de si-

mathew: demuestranos entonces..

wolf: con gusto -dijo mientras las cosas comenzaban a desaparecer y aparecer detras de todos los dragones- anotame la teletransportacion porfavor

mathew: listo -contesto mientras miraba como todo aparecia detras de el-

wolf: bien.. ahora... los proyectiles...

dicho eso... alrededor del pegaso comenzaron a levantarse unas piedras mas un tanto grandes... y de sus cascos comenzaba a salir humo.. el cual.. pronto se convirtio en 2 bolas de fuego...

_el pegaso comenzo a lanzar las piedras al aire... y detras de estas lanzaba las bolas de fuego... estas al impactar incendiaban las piedras... despues de lanzar 6 piedras en fuego, el pegaso comenzo a lanzar plasma contra estas destruyendolas al impacto... hasta que mathew dijo..._

mathew: bien ya basta pegaso -dijo levantando su mano-

wolf: como dices? -pregunto intrigado-

mathew: que ya pares... tienes a windmill lleno de tierra -decia mientras apuntaba a una pila de tierra junto a el-

windmill: haa...haaa... AAACHUUU -con el estornudo de windmill... toda la tierra se le quito de encima- si... creo que si lo consiguio -decia mientras se quitaba la tierra de encima-

wolf: lo siento... no fue mi intencion

winmill: descuida.. lo hiciste bien... solo fijate a donde lanzas las cosas

lucia: eso es sierto... siempre fijate a donde lanzas objetos o proyectiles

wolf: esta bien... pero fuera de eso... que paso? como estube?

mathew: perfecto... lo hiciste muy bien -decia mientras le aplaudia-

wolf: gracias... y ahora... con quien me toca entrenar? -decia emocionado-

raptor: con nadie -decia mientras aterrizaba junto a todos-

wolf: como? -pregunto curioso-

raptor: asi es.. con nadie wolf... estuviste entrenando muy duro este año y medio que llevas con nosotros... es hora de que te des un descanzo... los ponys de tu reino estan anciosos de verte y estan un poco preocupados... asi que el pony ese negro de rayas me pidio si podia de favor si podia venir a decirte que te extrañan alla

wolf: oo... gracias jefe raptor...

raptor: solo dime raptor wolf...

wolf: ok... gracias raptor

raptor: y bien?... iras a tu reino?

wolf: si... ire a saludar a todos... y volvere mañana

raptor: no te preocupes... ve.. relajate... y vuelve dentro de una semana... y llevate a lucia que se ve que esta interesada en ir contigo... no lucia? -decia mientras volteaba a ver a lucia la cual le estaba jalando una de sus alas-

lucia: SIIIIIIIIII -grito con fuerzas toda emocionada-

wolf: bien lucia... vamos... imagino que miko estara ansioso de verte

lucia: yo tambien ya quiero saludar de nuevo al potrillo ese

terra: wow... lucia... eres muy sensible y emotiva como para tener el cargo que posees... quien diablos te lo concedio?

lucia: el odio que mostre cuando mate a aquel otro dragon por la espada... -le contesto un tanto seria- y dejame ser tan emotiva como quiera... es mi personalidad... y yo soy mas alegre que tu lagartiga de piedra

terra: COMO ME LLAMASTE...

raptor: USTEDES DOS PAR DE GUSANOS DEJEN DE PELEARSE -les grito a los dos y estos se quedaron callados al instante- ya dejen de pelear... lucia... wolf... vallance de una buena vez... te esta esperando tu gente wolf

wolf: si

lucia: claro

dicho eso... el dragon y el pegaso levantaro vuelo hacia sunningram, mientras que raptor se quedo hablando con los otros 3 dragones...

raptor: y bien?... como va el entrenamiento del pegaso?

mathew: muy bien jefe... parece que aprende rapido... logro aprender magia... cosa que ninguno de ellos a logrado

terra: no tientes el destino mathew -le dijo molesto-

raptor: ya basta... bien... quien sige de entrenarlo?

terra: yo... seguro conmigo se da por vencido -decia riendose-

raptor: esperemos que no... ese potro podria ser un puente entre dragones y ponys... quiza asi se acaben ya las peleas que hay entre nuestras especies

terra: pero y si no lo es?

raptor: si no lo fuera... no ubiese logrado siquiera completar el entrenamiento de lucia... no lo crees?

terra: si jefe -decia mientras agachaba la cabeza-

raptor: bien... todos vuelvan a sus puestos... terra... tienes una semana para preparar tu entrenamiento con el pegaso... asi que comienza de una vez

terra: si jefe

dicho todo eso... mathew y windmill se metieron de nuevo a la montaña, mientras terra subia a esta a preparar el campo de entrenamiento...

...

_mientras tanto de camino a sunningram..._

lucia: y dime pegaso... gauss que es tuyo?

wolf: es un gran amigo mio... lo conosco desde que heramos unos potrillos

lucia: que tan amigo tuyo?

wolf: mi unica familia lucia...

lucia: tu unica familia?... no tienes madre o hermanos?

wolf: no... no tengo hermanos... y mi madre fue asesinada injustamente en el imperio de cristal

lucia: lo siento...

wolf: no hay problema... ya no importa... es solo el pasado... bien... acelera el vuelo que tenemos que llegar pronto para poder disfrutar todo -decia mientras volaba mas rapido-

lucia: te sigo -contesto acelerando tambien-

_con tales palabras dichas... pegaso y dragon comenzaron a volar mas rapido hacia sunningram... con el reino en la mente de wolf... y muchas preguntas en la cabeza de lucia... entre ellas... la muerte de la madre de wolf..._

* * *

**nota del amigo del autor: **hola de nuevo... este fanfic esta empezandoa ponerse interesante... antes que nada mi amigo white wolf agradece a todo aquellos que estan leyendo y siguiendo su fanfic... y tambien quiere avisar que gracias a ustedes va a hacer algunos capitulos especiales... bueno... sigan dejando sus comentarios que yo lle voy a hacer llegar todo lo que quieran decirle...


	9. Chapter 8

_a la mañana siguiente..._

lucia: HAAAA... QUE BIEN SE DUERME AQUI -decia mientras se estiraba- que raro.. gauss no me desperto esta vez

gauss: *toca la puerta* señorita lucia.. hora de desayunar -gritaba al otro lado de la puerta- lucia: ya voy -le contesto mientras se levantaba-

cuando abrio la puerta estaba solo gauss fuera de esta... y lucia no aguanto las ganas de preguntar... por lo tanto.. jalo a gauss dentro de la habitacion...

gauss: oiga que hace... debemos ir al comedor antes de que llegue el principe -le dijo mientras se acomodaba-

lucia: escucha... tu y yo sabemos que al pegaso no le gusta que le digan principe... asi que deja de llamarlo asi... y la verdad quisiera hacerte unas preguntas... porque se que el pegaso no me las va a contestar... -decia nerviosa la dragona-

gauss: que clase de preguntas?

lucia: veras... ayer cuando veniamos para aca.. me dijo que su madre fue asesinada en el imperio de cristal...

gauss: asi es.. lamentablemente es verdad...

lucia: bien dime... en primer lugar... que es el imperio de cristal?

gauss: el imperio de cristal es un reino aun mas grande que este pequeño de sunningram... y todo lo que pasa en ese reino se ve reflejado en el resto de equestria...

lucia: entonces... ese lugar es importante no?

gauss: asi es... muy importante

lucia: ok... entonces.. que fue lo que paso con su madre?.. como que fue asesinada?

gauss: los ponys de cristal... muchos de ellos creyeron que su madre era una hechizera malvada... fue un gran error... todos confundieron todo... y la mataron -decia triste el potro-

lucia: debio ser duro para el pegaso -dijo agachando la cabeza-

gauss: asi es... mas porque el miro todo...

lucia: como que miro todo? el estubo ahi y no hizo nada? -dijo asustada-

gauss: no es que no haya hecho nada... es que nadie lo dejo hacer nada... -comenzo a hablar sumamente triste- todos fueron tan crueles... por eso su padre se volvio tan cruel...

lucia: a que te refieres?

gauss: la muerte de la madre de wolf fue la que inicio el oscuro comportamiento de su padre... pero... el cambio fue tan drastico... su padre siendo tan alegre... tan servicial... esclaviso a todo el imperio de un dia al otro... se volvio tan cruel...

lucia: pero el tenia sus motivos no?

gauss: tendra sus motivos... pero eso no significaba esclavisar y tortura a todos los ponys de cristal... ademas... wolf tambien pensaba eso... por eso decidio escapar... y los ponys que lo siguieron... eran los que no le hicieron daño a su madre... y unos pocos que si le isieron daño... pero a diferencia de su padre... wolf si sabia perdonar...

lucia: entonces... los asesinos de la madre del pegaso... estan aqui?

gauss: asi es

lucia: wow... el pegaso debe de tener mucha paciencia para soportar tenerlos aqui...

gauss: ni que lo digas jeje... -le dijo con una sonrisa- hay no.. señorita se nos hace tarde para ir al comedor... vamos pronto -decia mientras miraba el reloj-

lucia: sierto lo olvidaba -decia mientras se ponia de pie-

asi ambos... corrieron hacia el comedor.. donde wolf y miko los estaban esperando...

wolf: un poco tarde no creen?

gauss: si lo siento... nos distragimos un poco

miko: buenos dias señor fast

gauss: buenos dias miko... vamos solo dime gauss

miko: ok... buenos dias señor gauss

gauss: no era lo que tenia en mente pero bueno... -decia mientras tocaba la campana para el desayuno-

wolf: alfin... tengo hambre

en ese momento.. varios cocineros entraron dejando mucha comida de diferentes tipos, entre ellos... unos lobos antropomorfos empujando unas carretas con mucha comida que olia deliciosa y se miraba extraña...

miko: que es eso? -decia mientras miraba a los extraños lobos-

wolf: algo que ni tu ni yo debemos comer miko... es solo para lucia

lucia: huele deliciosoooo -decia babeando-

wolf: yo contrate a esos lobos toda esta semana para que cocinaran para ti lucia... se que mientras yo he estado entrenando con ustedes... tu no has comido lo que debes.. asi que decidi darte estos platillos para ti

lucia: aaaaa -no paraba de caersele la saliva-

wolf: ok... sera mejor desayunar de una vez para llevarte a conocer bien el pueblo lucia

miko: yo puedo ir señor wolf?

gauss: miko no seas entrometido

wolf: vamos gauss.. no seas asi.. ustedes tambien vendran

gauss: hemm... ok...

miko: SIIIII -gritaba emocionado-

lucia: vamos pequeño calmate... me aturdes -decia mientras se tapaba un oido-

wolf: asi es miko calmate... los dragones tienen un muy buen oido.. no se lo atrofies a lucia -decia burlandose-

lucia: si... auch -decia sobnadose-

wolf: bien.. basta de charlas.. hora de comer...

_*dicho eso... los 3 potros y la dragone comenzaron su desayuno... y despues de comer salieron del palacio para recorrer sunningram... las aguas termales, la biblioteca, los gardines del palacio.. un tour completo...y asi fue toda la semana de las vacaciones de wolf... con grandes lujos, buena comida y unos exelentes guias... la mejor semana de la historia para lucia... lamentablemente... tenia que terminar algun dia tal sueñ... _  
_una semana despues_

lucia: awww... ya se acabo la semana?.. enserio? -le decia triste a wolf-

wolf: asi es... ya estoy ansioso de llegar... aunque me preocupa el entrenamiento de terra

miko: y cuando volvera? -le dijo con cara triste-

wolf: no se miko... eso si que no lo se... pero descuida.. sea pronto o no... volvere con ustedes... y cuando vuelva... vere si puedo traer a los amigos que hize ahi para que los conoscan... -le decia al potrillo-

miko: e iremos a la montaña -decia ilusionado-

wolf: claro que iremos a la montaña

miko: una promesa?

wolf: te lo prometi antes... y te lo mantengo ahora... cuando vuelva yo y los amigos que hize en la montaña... te llevaremos alla a que conoscas

miko: SIIIIIII

lucia: MIS OIDOS -gritaba mientras se tapaba los oidos-

miko: lo siento

lucia: ya que?

gauss: bien wolf... entonces seguire cuidando el reino en tu ausencia -decia mientras extendia su casco con wolf-

wolf: ese es el plan -decia mientras le daba su casco y extendia sus alas- bien... se cuidan ustedes dos... y cuiden a todos en mi ausencia

miko: si señor -decia mientras se ponia su casco en la frente-

gauss: claro... confia en mi

wolf: siempre lo he hecho gauss... siempre -decia mientras levantaba vuelo-

lucia: unas carreras?

wolf: no creo

lucia: porque?

wolf: ya lo sabras...

dicho eso... la dragona y el pegaso comenzaron su vuelo hacia la montaña del viento, a continuar con el entrenamiento...

_unos minutos despues... _

wolf: bien lucia... gauss me dijo que estuviste preguntando sobre mi... -le dijo con un tono serio-

lucia: ammm... si

wolf: dime... porque no me preguntaste ami?

lucia: bien... crei que no me ivas a contestar por el hecho de que era algo un tanto... personal

wolf: lucia... estoy aprendiendo todo de ustedes... desde lo basico hasta lo personal... raptor dijo que ustedes me resuelvan todas mis dudas mientras que yo les resuelva las suyas... si tienes una pregunta no importa... yo te la contestare -le dijo en un tono un poco mas alegre-

lucia: bien... realmente ahorita tengo una duda... sobre miko

wolf: cual?

lucia: veras... toda esta semana he notado que miko tiene alas... cierto?

wolf: si.. creo que por eso es un _pegaso_

lucia: bien mira... es que en toda esta semana... nunca mire que las moviera... aun no sabe volar?

wolf: no es eso

lucia: entonces?

wolf: miko nacio con una enfermedad... igual que yo...

lucia: enfermedad?

wolf: si... es sumamente rara... y solo afecta a los pegasos por ovias razones... se llama boneless wing

lucia: y en que consiste esa enfermedad?

wolf: el pegaso que la padece... jamas puede usar sus alas... ya que... como el nombre lo dice... sus alas no tienen huesos... basicamente solo son un bulto de carne colgando de los costados de uno lleno de plumas -dijo un poco triste- *suspiro* lamentablemente no tiene cura ya que... realmente no sabemos porque pasa...

lucia: debe ser duro para miko tener alas y no poderlas mover...

wolf: lo es...

lucia: pero... como es que si tu padeces de esa enfermedad... como es que vuelas?

wolf: como podras ver... mis alas no son como las de miko...

lucia: asi es... las tuyas son de metal y se miran algo... feas... y las de miko se miran bonitas y redondas

wolf: *suspira* yo se que se miran mal... pero no me quedo de otra...

lucia: eso no explica el porque si tienes esa enfermedad estas volando sabes?

wolf: si lo explica... porque estas no son mis alas... estas alas no son naturales

lucia: ya lo creo... nadie nace con metales en las alas

wolf: asi es...

lucia: pero si no son tus alas... que paso con tus verdaderas alas? -pregunto curiosa-

wolf: me las arranque...

lucia: QUEEEEEEE?!... -exclamo sorprendida

wolf: asi es... como no me servian de nada... mejor me las arranque y me fabrique estas... y estas me las puedo quitar cuando quiera...

lucia: suena doloroso -decia mientras se tocaba el origen de su ala-

wolf: no lo es tanto... bueno... solo cuando me las vuelbo a poner... y solo unos momentos

lucia: como que solo unos momentos?

wolf: asi es... cuando me las pongo... duele un poco cuando las tengo que acomodar para que se ubiquen bien dentro de mi cuerpo... pero una vez que ya estan bien puestas... ya no duelen hasta que me las quito de nuevo

lucia: oooo... bien eso resuelve mi duda de tus alas metalicas... pero dime... porque no le haces unas alas asi a miko?

wolf: es muy joven... no soportaria tal dolor... por eso... ahorita solo tiene un pequeño aparato que le tiene recogidas las alas... para que no las traiga colgando y los demas no se burlen de el...

lucia: haaaa...

wolf: alguna otra duda?

lucia: por ahora no

wolf: bien... entonces... se esta haciendo tarde... aun te interesa la carrera? -dijo mientras volteaba a ver con una mirada burlona a lucia-

lucia: que si no... listo? -le contesto segura-

wolf: una...

lucia: dos...

-TRES -dijeron ambos mientras comenzaron su carrera-

_mientras tanto en la montaña..._

terra: ya se demoraron no?

raptor: dale su tiempo...

windmill: realmente usted cree que volveran? .. mire que lucia le gusta mas la playa que una cueva...

raptor: y?... ella sabe que debe volver... su puesto no puede ser tomado por nadie mas...

shok: si lo sabemos jefe pero...

raptor: pero nada... nadie puede tomar su puesto y punto final... todos ustedes es mejor que se pierdan de mi vista... y tu terra...

terra: si jefe?

raptor: ya preparaste el campo de entrenamiento para wolf?

terra: si jefe... ahora si aprendera a volar como un dragon... tengo todo planeado

raptor: eso espero... mira que el debe volver lo mas pronto posible a su reino.. asi que es mejor que aprenda rapido... como tu entrenamiento sera complicado... tardara mas... asi que shok y fyre lo entrenaran juntos ya que sera algo mas simple...

windmill: y yo jefe?

raptor: tu al ultimo... es un pegaso... supongo que el sabra como volar rapido... aunque si el quiere... enseñale tambien

windmill: si jefe

raptor: bien... AHORA TODOS PIERDANSE DE MI VISTA

todos: SI JEFE -todos decian mientras comenzaban a volar fuera de la cueva- raptor: ..._ espero no hagas nada tonto lucia... realmente se te _

_nesecita vigilando esas puertas... eres la unica que tiene el poder de abrirlas y cerrarlas desde este mundo... pero si alguien de alla se entera de tu ausencia... todo el infierno estara sobre nosotros..._


	10. Chapter 9

_al dia siguiente...en la cueva donde wolf duerme..._

terra: DESPIERTA INUTIL -le grito al pegaso mientras le lanzaba una gran piedra-

wolf: HAAAAAA! -grito asustado al ver la gran piedra caer frente a el-PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA... CASI ME APLASTAS! -le grito enojado-

terra: CALLATE MALDITA ESCORIA... da gracias que no te aplaste como realmente queria... apurate es hora de entrenar

wolf: pero que diablos pasa contigo... acaso te caigo mal? -le dijo aun asustado-

terra: realmente es necesario contestar eso?

wolf: no.. no es necesario... yo ya se que me odias -decia mientras se levantaba- dime... acaso con tu entrenamiento me vas a matar?

terra: no sabes como quiero que eso pase... pero raptor no me lo permite -decia molesto mientras se daba la vuelta- asi que mejor.. aprovecha mientras estoy de buenas.. y ponte a caminar que hay que entrenarte pronto... antes de que yo cambie de opinion

wolf: _esta de buenas?_ -pensaba el pegaso-

terra: QUE TE APURES

wolf: haaa si.. ya voy -decia mientras corria con el dragon-

ya fuera de la montaña... en el campo de entrenamiento de terra...

terra: bien.. a partir de ahora... te voy a enseñar a volar como un verdadero dragon -decia mientras se paraba junto a una gran roca con cadenas-

wolf: que?.. otra vez me pondran a jalar piedras? -decia con un tono burlon- eso ya lo puedo hacer

terra: no solo cargarla pegaso.. ya veras.. -decia mientras sujetaba las cadenas- pontelas *le entrega las cadenas*

wolf: ok -contesto mientras se amarraba las cadenas- que es lo que quieres que haga?... volar?

terra: asi es

wolf: bien... *comienza a volar* facil.. te dije -decia seguro mientras tomaba cada vez mas altura-

terra: *da un gran salto y comienza a volar junto al pegaso* veamos si tan facil -decia con una sonrisa agresiva en el rostro-

wolf: ke tienes pensado hacer? -pregunto asustado-

terra: jejeje... enseñarte a volar como un dragon -le contesto al pegaso-

cuando le dijo eso, terra pateo hacia abajo la gran roca, jalando del pegaso y estrellandolo en el suelo dejandolo semiconsiente... y asi.. parandose junto a el le dijo:...

terra: tu estas aqui para aprender a ser un dragon... debes saber que un dragon no cae durante un vuelo... asi que conmigo.. tendras mucho que aprender -le decia con un tono atemorizante al pegaso-

wolf: pero... porque... eres asi... conmigo -decia con sus ultimos alientos el pegaso herido-

terra: no es nada personal... solo que debo seguir mostrando lo que valgo...

wolf: va...ler?...

como sus ultimas palabras ese dia... el pegaso dejo caer su cabeza contra el suelo quedando inconsiente...

_al dia siguiente... _

wolf: donde estoy?... -decia confundido- esta no es mi cueva... HAAA -grito mientras se levantaba de un sobresalito-

lucia: oye tranquilo... estas en mi cueva -decia mientras le pasaba un poco de agua- calmate... fue muy duro el golpe que te diste..

wolf: me dieron.. fue te..haaa -se quedo callado por un extraño dolor en sus alas- haa... duele...

lucia: que cosa?

wolf: mis alas -decia mientras se quitaba un ala- aaaa genial -dijo con un tono un tanto molesto-

lucia: que tienen tus alas?

wolf: estan rotas -decia mientras le lanzaba su ala rota a lucia-

lucia: auch -decia tocandose el ala- enserio no te duele el quitartelas?

wolf: no... duele el ponermelas...

lucia: si eso lo recuerdo... -decia mientras movia el ala rota- pero como esto podria las... -se quedo callada y un sonido corrio por la cueva- emmmmm... -comenzo a balbusear-

wolf: que fue ese ruido -dijo volteando a ver a la dragona-

lucia: ammm... este... veras... amm... yo lo arreglo -comenzo a decir nerviosa-

wolf: la rompiste verdad -comenzo a decir molesto-

lucia: emmm... este... yo... mmm... si -dijo triste-

wolf: NO INVENTES LUCIA -decia quitandole su ala partida por la mitad de sus alas- awwww... pegarla sera dificil -comenzo a decir triste-

lucia: pero ya estaba rota -decia tratando de tranquilizarlo-

wolf: no... estaba doblada... tu la terminaste de romper... awww... no inventes

lucia: vamos.. que tan dificil puede ser repararla?

wolf: pues.. nesesito materiales QUE NO TENGO AQUI -le grito a la dragona- nesesito tambien un maldito martillo de hierro para enderesarla -decia mientras se ponia un casco en la cara-

lucia: ok.. si es complicado... pero creo que algunas cosas las tenemos aqui -decia mientras recogia una espada que estaba junto a un monton de huesos- aqui tengo mucho metal que bien podria servir para hacer ese martillo que dices... -decia mientras le dejaba las espadas al pegaso-

wolf: bien el metal que nesesito ya lo tengo... nesesito fuego y un lugar donde forjar

lucia: fuego yo puedo hacer -decia mientras un soltaba una pequeña llamarada por su osico- y lugar para forjar... ammm... pues aqui hay muchas piedras muy duras... -decia volteando a todos lados-

wolf: bien... entonces... como TU la rompiste... TU me ayudaras a arreglarla ahora -decia mientras comenzaba a levitar todas las espadas que lucia le dio y su ala que estaba en el suelo-

lucia: bien... dime.. que debo hacer?...

dicho eso... pegaso y dragona comenzaron a forgar las alas del pegaso... y despues de unas horas.. finalmente terminaron...

wolf: bien... ahora a que se enfrien -dijo mientras se sentaba a descanzar- dime... que es eso de haya?

lucia: que cosa? -preguntaba volteando a ver al pegaso-

wolf: eso -decia mientras apuntaba a un extraño esqueleto que estaba en una esquina- que es?

lucia: es un pony... no parece?

wolf: si... pero que es esto? -decia mientras sujetaba unas extrañas cosas de metal con muchas lineas- de donde lo sacaste?

lucia: no se... solo lo mire pasar... tenia hambre... y bueno... me lo comi... dio una buena batalla... fue delicioso -decia mientras se le hacia agua a la boca-

wolf: okey -dijo nervioso- te tragaste algo que quiza pudo ser importante... estas cosas se miran impresionantes y gracias ati no sabremos que son -decia mientras le mostraba las alas a la dragona-

lucia: y que? -contesto mientras tomaba las alas- igual saben buenas -dijo mientras le daba una mordida a la extraña ala-

wolf: tu... comes metal?

lucia: como lo que sea que tenga buen sabor -decia mientras seguia masticando las alas-

wolf: genial... ahora no me dejaste estudiar esas cosas... que bien... que bien -decia sarcasticamente- bien... sera mejor que regrese al entrenamiento -decia mientras se ponia sus alas-

lucia: estas seguro de querer volver a el?

wolf: si... pero antes quisiera preguntarte... porque terra me odia?

lucia: terra no te odia pegaso... terra odia a todos y a todo -decia soltando una pequeña risa-

wolf: debes estar bromeando -decia de una forma seria-

lucia: no bromeo... asi es el... bueno... asi es como el debe ser

wolf: a que te refieres?

lucia: una larga historia... quiza hoy en la noche... si estas conciente para hoy en la noche... te dare otra leyenda ok?

wolf: ok

dicho eso... el pegaso volo rapidamente fuera de la montaña, hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde terra... lo estaba esperando...

terra: hasta que apareces pegaso -le dijo un tanto molesto-

wolf: perdona la tardanza... pero debia reparar el ala que me rompiste

terra: que yo te rompi?

wolf: si... tu y tu entrenamiento me rompieron el ala y tube que repararla -le dijo muy molesto-

terra: como si me importara... ponte rapido las cadenas... entre mas pronto comenzemos mas pronto terminamos

wolf: esta bien... pero esta vez procura no romperme el ala de nuevo

con la pequeña discucion del pegaso contra el dragon comenzo el entrenamiento... pero con el mismo resultado...

_6 meses despues _

wolf: ESTO ES INUTIL -gritaba deseperado el pegaso- COMO DEMONIOS PRETENDE ESE MALDITO DRAGON QUE APRENDA A VOLAR SI ME ESTA TIRANDO Y ROMPIENDO MIS ALAS CADA MALDITO DIA -gritaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la cueva-

lucia: oye deberias relajarte... por algo te lo pusieron ahorita... es de los entrenamientos mas complicados y si no lo pasas no podras entrenar con nadie mas -decia la dragona tratando de calmarlo-

wolf: es que... HAAAAA... no inventes... cuantas veces hemos reparado mis alas este mes? 18?

lucia: 23 de hecho

wolf: oo claro... 23.. no esta tan mal.. bien creo que podria soportar que me las siga rompiendo -decia mientras se ponia un casco en la cara- esta bien wolf.. calmate... relajate... todo esta bien -decia mientras se sentaba en el suelo-

lucia: y que haras? evitar el entrenamiento?

wolf: no... no puedo evadir el entrenamiento... pero podria entrenar un poco mas lento... quiza... -decia pensando- quiza tu puedas ayudarme

lucia: como? wolf: bueno... terra es muy agresivo... lo que hace es que en cuanto estoy quieto... golpea la roca que cargo con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo.. haciendo que yo me estrelle... quiza podria tener el mismo entrenamiento contigo... pero sin que golpees la piedra tan fuerte

lucia: podria ser... asi reparamos menos tus alas y dejarias de hacer tanto ruido en mi cueva -contesto sarcasticamente-

wolf: jajaja muy graciosa... bien -dijo mientras se ponia sus alas recien reparadas- comenzamos?

lucia: claro... pero que debo hacer?

wolf: me pondre una cadena atada a una roca... como con tu entrenamiento... pero esta vez tu debes patear la piedra hacia abajo... aunque no con muchas fuerzas... debo aprender a controlarla yo creo...

lucia: esta bien.. suena facil

wolf: para ti... solo empujaras una piedra... para mi no... debo evitar ser derribado

lucia: es lo mismo

wolf: no es lo mismo pero bueno... vamos

una vez que ambos salieron, se fueron al campo de entrenamiento hecho por terra, y este estaba dormido sobre una gran piedra...

wolf: bien... hagamos esto con cuidado porfavor... -decia mientras se ponia las cadenas- me duele cada golpe

lucia: entendido

wolf: muy bien -decia mientras comenzaba a levantar vuelo- bien nomas comenzemos con algo simple... da un pe...

antes de que pudiera terminar, lucia le da un fuerte golpe a la piedra tirando al pegaso contra el suelo...

wolf: ha...haaaaaa... -decia mareado- QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA... TE DIJE QUE ESPERARAS -le grito a la dragona-

lucia: me dijiste que la golpeara no?

wolf: AUN NO

lucia: bueno bueno... ya... calmate... probemos de nuevo si?

wolf: esta bien... pero esta vez no tan fuerte porfavor

lucia: ok

dicho eso... el pegaso tomo vuelo y comenzo el entrenamiento un poco mas leve...

terra: _parece que el pegaso toma bien el entrenamiento... quiza fui muy duro_ -pensaba el gran dragon mientras se ponia de pie- _talvez... sera mejor entrenarlo un poco mas suave... a final de cuentas... no es un dragon... aunque el desea serlo_

terra observaba desde la roca donde estaba el ligero entrenamiento del pegaso... y al ver que dio resultado... decidio adoptar esa forma de entrenar... y dicho y hecho... el entrenamiento de wolf comenzo como se debia...

3 años despues...

_han estado pasando los años tan rapido aqui... el entrenamiento con terra es complicado... pero alfin lo domine... despues de 3 años desde el inicio de mi entrenamiento con terra... logre hacer lo que me pidio... y hoy... porfin me hara mi prueba final..._

terra: pegaso.. apurate que no tenemos todo tu tiempo -le grito desde la entrada de la puerta, quitando la mente del pegaso de su libro-

wolf: hee? aa si... ya voy -contesto mientras guardaba el libro en donde estaba escribiendo- donde sera mi prueba?

terra: en el mismo campo de entrenamiento... espero no me defraudes

wolf: ya veras que no...

dicho eso... pegaso y dragon salieron de la montaña para comenzar la prueba de resistencia... pero para la sopresa de wolf... su examen tenia audiencia...

lucia: VAMOS PEGASO TU PUEDES.. VIVA VIVA VIVAAA -gritaba y saltaba emocionada-

windmill: enserio me sigo preguntando como ella es la portadora de tal espada

shok: es porque ella es de una especie extinta... recuerdalo

windmill: si pero... creo que deberia mantener un perfil mas... quieto

mathew: que se le va a hacer? asi es ella

raptor: YA USTEDES 3 DEJEN DE HABLAR A LAS ESPALDAS DE OTROS.. Y LUCIA YA CALLATE -le gritaba a los 4 dragones inquietos-

fyre: yo por eso no dije nada

raptor: si... y me alegra que asi haya sido... ahora si pegaso.. veamos que nos tienen de sorpresa tu y terra

wolf: si señor raptor: ya te dije que no me llamaras señor... dime raptor

wolf: ammm.. si... lo siento raptor... bien veamos.. que debo hacer terra?

terra: facil... lo que hemos estado haciendo estos 3 años.. listo?

wolf: si -contesto mientras se ponia las cadenas- ya comenzaremos?

terra: claro que si... comienza a volar

wolf: entendido...

dicho eso... el pegaso extendio sus alas y comenzo su vuelo con la enorme piedra dando comienzo a su examen...

terra: listo? -decia mientras se acomodaba junto a la enorme piedra que cargaba el pegaso

wolf: listo -confirmo seguro- terra: bien... comenzemos...

dicho eso... terra.. sin piedad como siempre comenzo a golpear la piedra en direccion al piso buscando tirar al pegaso... y no lo consiguio... dando poderosos golpes el dragon comenzo a cansarse mientras el pegaso solo se mantenia volando... dando unos extraños aleteos cada vez que la piedra era golpeada... hasta que finalmente alguien hablo...

raptor: TERRA -decia el gran dragon mientras volaba donde terra y wolf-

terra: si... jefe -decia cansado-

raptor: dejame yo pruebo la resistencia del pegaso

terra: si jefe -contesto mientras se apartaba-

raptor: listo wolf?

wolf: si... cuando quiera

apenas termino de mencionar esas palabras... el enorme dragon dio un giro, y con su cola, golpeo fuertemente la roca en direccion al suelo... jalando consigo al pegaso... pero arrancandole las alas con todo y un poco de su piel y carne...

wolf: HAAAAAAA... DUELEEEEEeee -decia el pegaso mientras se retorcia de dolor en el suelo-

lucia: tranquilo estaras bien.. calmate -le decia la dragona asustada mientras sacaba otra de esas flores del infierno-

raptor: aqui estan tus alas -decia mientras le entregaba las alas a lucia- felicidades pegaso... un pony normal ubiera sido desmembrado con eso -decia con la cabeza baja-

wolf: HAAAAA... duele... -decia con las lagrimas en los ojos- PORQUE HICISTE ESO!

raptor: queria ver si realmente podrias soportar lo que resta del entrenamiento... y veo que si...

lucia: calma pegaso.. ten... come -decia mientras le daba los flores-

mientras... observando a todos desde lejos...

-_que idiotas son todos... preocupandose por un simple pony... no se como ellos pueden llamarse dragones... nosotros no somos asi... yo les mostrare como es un verdadero dragon..._

-HEY... VAS A VENIR A ROMPER HUEVOS DE FENIX? -SI YA VOY... _ya veras pony... te mostrare lo que es un verdadero dragon..._

esa misma noche...

wolf: auch...

lucia: aun te duele?

wolf: no...

lucia: seguro?

wolf: que? acaso no puedo quejarme sin fines de lucro o que?

lucia: huy... esta bien... dime... ya no te lastiman tus alas?

wolf: pues me duelen un poco... gracias por la flor... realmente la nesesite

lucia: denada... realmente me asustaste... estabas sangrando mucho...

wolf: ya lo creo...

lucia: dime... que tanto escribes?

wolf: todo lo que acaba de ocurrir hoy... y especificando algunas otras cosas que no habia podido escribir hace dias

lucia: y que es lo que no habias podido escribir hace dias?

wolf: muchas cosas... y una cosa que realmente me interesa que me recuerdes porque no pude apuntarla en el momento...

lucia: cual?

wolf: la leyenda del guardian del desierto.. no pude escribirla por estar entrenando con terra...

lucia: quieres que te la cuente de nuevo?

wolf: si porfavor.. ahora que si puedo sentarme tranquilo a escribir

lucia: bien... es esta...

_y asi se paso la noche... lucia le conto al pegaso la leyenda del guardian del desierto mientras que el pegaso lo apuntaba... y fueron unos dias asi... de solo escuchar y escribir.. hasta que el proximo entrenamiento comenzo..._


	11. Chapter 10

_una semana despues..._

raptor: y bien wolf?... como te a estado llendo estos ultimos dias he?

wolf: bastante bien... ya mis alas no duelen... ya pude escribir todo lo que me faltaba en mi libro.. de hecho... escribi menos de lo que esperaba

raptor: por que lo dicess?

wolf: bueno... realmente esperaba mas informacion.. pero... creo que tengo exactamente lo mismo que tenia en los libros de la biblioteca

raptor: y... que es lo que tenias en los libros de tu biblioteca?

wolf: bueno.. cosas muy basicas... alimentacion... tamaño... nose... su gusto por las piedras preciosas... pero nada diferente

raptor: eso es porque en esta semana te dare permiso...

wolf: permiso? -pregunto curioso- permiso de que?

raptor: de todo... -le contesto seguro- llevas cuatro años con nosotros... haz progresado mucho y te haz ganado toda mi confianza... yo ya aprendi sobre los tuyos... es hora de que tu aprendas sobre los nuestros -le decia al pegaso- todos los dragones en la montaña ya tienen la orden de responder todas tus dudas... date el placer de preguntar todo lo que quieras

wolf: enserio... lo que sea? -pregunto nervioso y a la vez emocionado-

raptor: si... lo que sea.. y si alguien no te quiere contestar.. avisame y yo hago que te conteste -le decia mientras con su garra lo despeinaba-

wolf: ya... jejeje... bien... algun limite?

raptor: ninguno... de hecho muchos quieren hablar con tigo... pero como estabas en entrenamiento no se les permitio... esta semana estate paseando por la montaña... estoy seguro de que mas de uno se hacercara a preguntarte

wolf: entendido...

dicho eso... el pegaso fue a su cueva por su gran libro... y arrastrandolo por todas partes... puso a documentar todo lo que le decian... y tal como raptor dijo... mas de uno se hacercaba a hablarle...-

-OYE PEGASO! -le grito un joven dragon cafe con manchas color crema- hey un segundo

wolf: hee?.. aa... hola

-hola... dime... tu eres el que a estado entrenando aqui no?

wolf: asi es... porque?

-bueno.. queria preguntarte... porque viniste?... que te hizo venir aqui?

wolf: pues... hubieron muchos ataque contra mi hogar de parte de su especie... asi que vine a investigar.. y resulta que eran solo juegos de un dragon llamado max...

-haaa... por eso viniste aqui

wolf: asi es... y termine entrenando y aprendiendo de ustedes -dijo con una sonrisa-

- haaa.. y dime... te a gustado la montaña?...

wolf: si.. porke?

-bueno... llevas 4 años aki...y nunca te e oido decir nada.. de hecho.. es la primera vez que oigo tu voz.. jejeje -dijo un poco nervioso-

wolf: oye que tienes? -pregunta curioso- -a ke te refieres?

wolf: bueno... te noto muy nervioso... se podria saber porque?

-bueno... es que.. queria invitarte... -dijo mientras se ponia una mano en la parte de atras de su cuello y con una voz muy temblorosa-

wolf: invitarme?... a donde?

-bueno... no se si ya te hayan llevado al mural de los guardianes -dijo con la cabeza baja-

wolf: bueno... no... no e ido ahi... que es eso?

-es el mural donde los grandes guardianes de las espadas han escrito sus aventuras y las cosas por las que pasan para proteger las espadas... si sabes de ellas no?

wolf: de las espadas del bosque, desierto y eso?.. si.. si se que son

-aa perfecto... bien... ammm... veras.. cada año se lleva a los dragones mas jovenes a ver el mural y se les explica porque las leyendas esas son importantes para nuestra especie... y bueno.. este año yo tambien debo ir... y bien.. por si querias ir por si te interesaba...

wolf: claro que me interesa... gracias... pero dime... porque yo?

-bueno... yo... ammm... esta bien.. yo era parte de ese grupo de dragones que ivan a atacar tu hogar -dijo agachando la cabeza muy apenado- yo era amigo de max... y bueno.. yo tambien formaba parte del grupo de dragones que atacaba tu reino... y la verdad lo siento mucho... realmente no sabia que los lastimabamos tanto...

wolf: pues.. ahora lo sabes... tambien deberias saber que sus juegos costaron la vida de los padres de un potrillo

-si.. lo se y lo lamento... el jefe raptor nos lo dijo... por eso queria entregarte esto -decia mientras levantaba un saco con muchas gemas- son parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños y.. bueno... quiero dartelo para pagar parte de los daños que provoque

wolf: haa... gracias -contesto mientras agarraba el pequeño saco- -entonces... vendras?... realmente me gustaria ser mas tu amigo que tu enemigo...

wolf: porque?

-con max me meto en problemas... dejare de hablarle mejor para no meterme en mas lios

wolf: ok... bien dime... cuando sera el recorrido?

-va a ser ahorita... en un rato comienza...

wolf: pues entonces... vamos

-si... wolf: porsierto... como te llamas?

-mi nombre es vora... mucho gusto

wolf: vora... curioso nombre.. el mio es wolf...

vora: pues... bienvenido a la montaña wolf... dime... quieres unas carreras?

wolf: claro... porque no?

_asi... pegaso y dragon comenzaron su carrera hacia donde se encontraba un grupo de puros dragones jovenes y niños... entre todos destacaban lucia, mathew, un gran dragon blanco con lineas amarillas y el grupo de amigos de max..._

wolf: haa genial -dijo molesto llevandose un casco a la cara-

vora: ocurre algo wolf?

wolf: si

vora: que ocurre?

wolf: que demonios hacen ellos aqui?

vora: bueno... este año nos tocaba a nosotros venir... y bueno.. realmente me sorprende que el viniera...

wolf: porque?

vora: bueno la verdad... -no terminaba de hablar cuando max se les hacerco-

max: hey vora... que haces animal? -le dice mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en el hombro-

vora: amm... auch vine a el recorrido... y tu?

max: haa... el aburrido de mi padre me obligo a venir... que haces con el tonto pegaso?

wolf: como me llamaste? -le contesto con tono de odio-

vora: calma wolf... el no lo vale... enserio...

wolf: no... ahora mismo...

lucia: haber que pasa aqui?! -les dice molesta a todos-

max: ellos estan peleando señora lucia -dice señalando a vora que esta sujetando a wolf-

lucia: enserio? -voltea a ver al dragon y al pegaso-

max: asi es... -dice mientras voltea a ver al resto de sus amigos que se estaban riendo- fueron ellos verdad chicos?

todos los dragones amigos de max asientan con la cabeza*

max: lo ve? -contesto mientras giraba la cabeza hacia lucia- pero que!...

el dragon rojo se sorprendio al ver que la punta de una espada estaba tocando su nariz... y se sorprendio aun mas al darse cuenta de que era lucia quien sujetaba dicha espada...*

_max: que cree que hace?... no sabe con quien se esta metiendo? -decia mientras empujaba la espada de lucia aun lado-_

_lucia: si se lo que hago -contesto mientras giraba su espada y se la ponia en el cuello obligandolo a levantarse un poco para no ser cortado- tambien se que estas mintiendo max... wolf lleva entrenando conmigo y los demas por ya cuatro años y se que el no pelearia a menos que se le ofenda -le decia cada vez mas seria y haciendo mas presion en su garga hasta que se miraba por la espada correr unas gotas de sangre- tambien se que eres el hijo de raptor... el lider de la montaña... pero hasta el me dio el permiso de matarte si haces algo malo... y seguro es algo que tu no sabes sierto? -dijo mientras le kitaba la espada del cuello a max y lo pateaba hacia una pared-_

_max: usted no puede hacer eso... -dijo con una voz tambaleante y poniendose la mano en el cuello-_

_lucia: haaa claro que puedo... tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo si tu metes la pata... y la estas metiendo desde ahorita al mentirme -dijo mientras guardaba su espada... la cual momentos antes de tocar su funda parecio levantar unas puas invertidas de huesos, los cuales se aplastaron al entrar en la funda y ocultarse totalmente- bien.. ustedes dos -voltea con vora y wolf- que era lo realmente estaban haciendo?_

_vora: vera.. yo.. nosotros.. emm... aaaa -se encontraba tan nervioso que no podia ni completar sus palabras- esteeee... _

_wolf: estabamos bien.. hasta que max vino a ofender a vora y a insultarme ami -contesto molesto-_

_vora: asi es... el comenzo a molestarnos_

_lucia: si lo imagine... bueno... dejen de hacer show que ya comenzara la excursion_

_vora: si señorita lucia_

_wolf: si maestra _

dicho eso.. lucia regreso a donde se encontraban mathew y el gran dragon blanco con amarillo... y enseguida este comenzo a hablar*

_-bienvenidos todos a este recorrido... mi nombre muchos quiza lo conoscan.. pero para los que no... mi nombre es shine armor y sere su guia durante el recorrido... porfavor.. no se separen y no quiero que hagan desorden o se las veran con lucia y mathew... y ellos no vienen aqui a jugar entendido?_

_-SI SEÑOR SHINE -gritaron todos los dragones menores al unisono-_

_shine: perfecto... entonces... vamonos -se da la vuelta y comienza hacia una cueva un tanto oscura- _

todos los dragones.. tanto menores como jovenes comenzaron a seguir al shine armor y junto a el estaba mathew y hasta atras se encontraba lucia siguiendonos cuidando de que nadie se escapara*

_shine: bien... como sabran, en nuestra historia siempre han habido leyendas impresionantes sobre grandes guerreros de nuestra especie... pero deben saber que de entre ellos... habian pocos que destacaban -comenzaba a relatar mientras todos entrabamos mas en las cuevas- alguien podria decirme quienes fueron los que destacaron?_

_-hoo...hoo.. yo yo yo yo -comenzaba a decir una dragonsilla morada con verde-_

_shine: escuchemos entoncs... quienes fueron?_

_- los 8 guardianes_

_shine: correcto -contesto mientras con su mano ordenaba que todos se detubieran- alguien mas podria decirme quienes eran los 8 guardianes?_

_vora: eran 8 guerreros dragones que destacaban por que demostraban valer mas que otros_

_shine: casi... los guardianes no nesesariamente tenian que ser dragones... y mucho menos valen mas que los otros..._

_max: entonces que tenian de especiales?_

_shine: los guardianes eran leyendas grandes por sus distintas formas de pelear... pero todos tenian una misma meta... la cual era mantener un equilibrio en este mundo -cuando dijo eso... lanzo una llamarada hacia un lado.. y unas enredaderas secas se prendieron en llamas creando luz y dejando ver un mural con muchos escritos en el- este niños... es el muro de los guardianes... _

todos comenzaron a admirar tal muro... y wolf sin dudarlo... tomo su gran libro y comenzo a escribir lo que ahi estaba escrito mientras shine armor, mathew y lucia les contaban a los demas historias sobre los guardianes...hasta que algo lo distrajo...*

_wolf: aaaa...*suspira* que demonios quieres -le dijo a max que pasaba arrastrando su garra por el muro, dañando gran parte de lo que el pegaso estaba escribiendo-_

_max: nada... solo ando pasando -decia mientras rasguñaba otras partes del mural-_

_wolf: OYE NO AGAS ESO -le grito furioso-_

_shine: hey que pasa alla? max: nada señor shine... solo yo y mi amigo estamos leyendo el mural_

_wolf: no.. eso no... yo estaba leyendo el mural y tu te pusiste a rasguñarlo _

_max: callate -dijo muy bajo mientras lo pateaba en la cabeza- _

_wolf: ami no... -no termino su oracion ya que inmediatamente brinco sobre max y comenzo a golpearlo- AMI NO ME METAS EN TUS PROBLEMAS -le gritaba mientras ambos peleaban- _

_shine: YA BASTA! -grito el gran dragon al mismo tiempo que aparecia entre dragon y pegaso y los lanzaba a ambos a diferentes direcciones utilizando dos catanas muy curiosas... una totalmente blanca con dorado y la otra negro con blanco- _

_vora: WOLF! -grito al mismo tiempo que salia corriendo hacia el pegaso- estas bien amigo? -decia mientras lo ponia de pie-_

_wolf: si... estoy bien... gracias _

_shine: y bien... quien comenzo la pelea?_

_max: el fue que no lo vio? -respondio molesto mientras se ponia de pie-_

_shine: si... y tambien escuche que te grito que no lo metieras en tus problemas... asi como tambien vi que lo pateaste en la cara..._

_max: bueno... amm... eso fue... emmmm _

_mathew: eso fue porque bien sabes que el causante del problema fuiste tu -le dijo seguro mientras caminaba hacia el muro- ademas... marcas de garras no las puede hacer el... -le dijo a shine y a lucia mientras les señalaba las marcas en el muro-_

_shine: no puede... -decia asustado mientras se acercaba a ver las marcas en el muro-... SABES LO QUE HAZ HECHO ANIMAL?_

_max: solo es un mural no exagere..._

_lucia: QUE HAZ DICHO BESTIA? -le grito enfurecida- te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?_

_max: si me doy cuenta.. porque? es malo dar mi opinion o que? _

_mathew: es malo insultar a las leyendas de nuestros antepasados -decia mientras le jalaba de las escamas- ademas... eres el hijo del lider.. muestra mas respeto_

_max: sueltame asqueroza lagartija -le contesto mientras se soltaba de mathew- SOY EL HIJO... ejem.. soy max... futuro lider de esta montaña.. y ustedes no tienen ningun derecho a tocarme... asi que... si ya no van a fastidiar mas con historias aburridas... yo me largo -dijo mientras se alejaba por la cueva en la que llegaron-_

_mathew: moco in..._

_shine: dejalo.. -le dijo mientras lo detenia- algun dia aprendera_

_lucia: el nunca aprende shine... siempre es igual_

_shine: pues entonces.. alguien le dara una leccion alguna vez... pero no seremos nosotros... sigamos con el recorrido... donde esta el pegaso?_

enseguida los 3 grandes dragones comenzaron a buscar por el lugar al pegaso... y se sorprendieron al verlo tranquilamente sentado escribiendo en su libro todo lo que decia en el mural*

_vora: dime... realmente entiendes todo lo que esta escrito? -le dijo en voz baja al pegaso-_

_wolf: claro que le entiendo... tu no?_

_vora: pues... es un escrito muy viejo.. si alcanzo a entender unas cosas... pero otras estan muy dañadas por el tiempo..._

_wolf: lo se... pero aun asi es legible... solo es cuestion de fijarte bien *decia mientras que con su casco quitaba un poco de polvo de una parte del muro*_

_vora: escribes rapido... como le haces? -le pregunto al pegaso mientras lo miraba escribiendo*_

_wolf: bueno... no tanto como realmente quisiera jeje -le contesto burlon- _

_lucia: y que tanto escribes -le dice en voz baja mientras se inclina junto a el- _

_wolf: bueno... todo... aqui vienen las historias que me han estado contando pero mas detalladas... vienen hasta los detalles de las espadas legendarias_

_lucia: enserio? *dijo nerviosa mientras sujetaba el mango de su espada* y enserio puedes leerlo todo?_

_wolf: si... ustedes no?_

_lucia: bueno..._

_vora: esta muy dañado..._

_mathew: hay poca iluminasion..._

_lucia: y una parte fue dañada por max _

_wolf: y que?... no para de ser legible... -contesta mientras sige centrado escribiendo- _

_shine: si tu lo dices... bien... sigamos con esto... _

dicho tales palabras... shine armor continuo contandoles a los dragones pequeños sobre el muro, los guardianes, las espadas y cuales eran sus deberes... cosas que wolf tambien anotaba en su gran libro*

_vora: tubiste muchas agallas wolf -le dijo en voz baja- _

_wolf: porque lo dices? -contesto sin dejar de prestar atencion a lo que shine decia-_

_vora: bueno... atacaste al hijo del lider de la montaña... _

_wolf: y?... cual es tu punto?_

_vora: bueno... sabes que podrias tener a toda la montaña detras de ti por eso verdad?_

_wolf: si... lo se_

_vora: y porque lo hiciste?_

_wolf: porque alguien debia darle una leccion... ademas de que no me gusta quedarme callado cuando me incriminan por cosas que no ago..._

_vora: ok... pero ten cuidado... posiblemente max quiera vengarze_

_wolf: no me preocupa..._

mientras tanto.. en otra zona de la montaña... 

max: estupido pegaso -se quejaba mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la herida en el cuello y los golpes de wolf- estupida lucia... ESTUPIDOS TODOS -grito mientras golpeaba un pilar de piedra haciendolo caer- ... *suspira* algun dia me las pagaras asqueroso pegaso... te juro que are que te destierren de la montaña... asi sea lo ultimo ke aga... me encargare de que estes totalmente fuera de la montaña... -se decia a si mismo mientras se relajaba-

_durante todo el dia... estubo el pegaso siguiendo a los demas dragones... escribiendo lo que le contaban... cuanta informacion se le hacia posible conseguir... entre todo lo que le contaban... destacaban cosas como los tipos de juego y diversion que tienen los dragones jovenes, la forma en que las dragonas cuidaban a sus crios, la cantidad de especies de dragones que habian asi como sus tipos y las diferentes flamas que estos pueden crear... un sin fin de cosas que le contaban y que el apuntaba en su gran libro... y asi... en tan solo 3 dias consiguio llenar la mitad de su libro y aun asi... el sentia que no tenia ni la mitad de lo que realmente le gustaria conseguir...pero... al cuarto dia de su permiso... decidio parar por un motivo muy importante..._

wolf: QUEEEEE!?

lucia: anda... sera divertido y queremos que estes tambien

wolf: haber, haber, haber... deja veo si entiendo.. quieres que deje de escribir este libro... para que los acompañe a una fiesta ati y a los demas que me entrenan?

lucia: exacto... lo entiendes -le contesto con una voz burlona- wolf: enserio estas loca -le dijo llevandose un casco a la cara- como me pides eso

lucia: oye... no me llames loca... y bueno... llevas mucho tiempo entrenando, escribiendo y estudiando... date un descanzo... anda ven... sera solo una noche lo que durara la fiesta.. ati aun te quedan 3 dias

wolf: no lucia.. quiero aprobechar esta semana para terminar mi libro...

lucia: andaleeee -comenzo a decirle poniendo una cara triste intentando convencerlo-

wolf: no -dijo con tono serio-

lucia: poooorffiiiiiisssss -comenzo a insistirle con unos ojos tiernos-

wolf: no -contesto en el mismo tono serio-

lucia: ... -lo voltea a ver seria-

wolf: que?

lucia: o vienes... o estare los proximos tres dias fastidiandote sin dejarte escribir... -le dijo en un tono muy serio-

wolf: que quieres decir con eso he?

lucia: que por negar una noche perderas tres dias... asi que dime... iras o no?

wolf: *golpea su frente contra una pared* estas diciendome... que si no voy a su fiesta no me dejaras escribir nada estos tres dias?

lucia: si -le contesto en un tono serio-

wolf: esta bien.. ya que... si ire -le contesto en un tono mas triste y llevandose uno de sus cascos al cuello- cuando sera entonces...?

lucia: mañana en la noche

wolf: en donde?

lucia: en mi cueva

wolf: esta bien... mañana estare con ustedes pues...

lucia: perfecto... entonces.. hasta mañana -le dijo mas alegre mientras salia de la cueva del pegaso-

wolf: adios -contesto mientras se tiraba al suelo- _quiza tenga razon... quiza si deba descanzar... pero... haaa que importa... mejor duermo y mañana disfruto la fiesta esa.. haber que tal_ -pensaba el pegaso mientras cerraba los ojos para poder dormir-

_durante la noche pasaban muchas cosas por la mente del pegaso dandole dificultades para dormir... por lo tanto... el siguiente dia no fue facil para el..._


	12. Chapter special 2

_El guardián del bosque_

El primer guardián, poseedor de la espada del bosque, cuidador de la naturaleza, guerrero que no pelea por matar... Sino que pelea por proteger, es el primer escalón entre los 7 guardianes... es el guardián mas débil, ya que este no inicia un ataque... lo detiene Su espada, cuyos poderes podría renacer un bosque entero... siempre le cubren la espalda, mientras este detiene ataques con ella, la espada crea ramificaciones al rededor de sus enemigos para entorpecer sus movimientos, detenerlos... El poseedor es cubierto por dos tipo de ramas: las que el controla, y las que no... Las que el controla pueden atrapar a un dragón e inmovilizarlo en cuestión de segundos, romperle los huesos y dejarlo inmóvil en el suelo sin ninguna dificultad... las que no controla, solo defienden al poseedor, de ataques por la espalda o por debajo... las ramas que se crean para defenderlo son duras como el acero... y las que se crean para atacar tienen espinas, las cuales crecen cada vez mas que el sometido se mueve... llegando incluso a atravesar totalmente el cuerpo del sometido El poseedor no debe buscar peleas... sino acabarlas, con la menor cantidad de bajas posibles, aunque de ser necesario... podría acabar una pelea... sin dejar sobrevivientes Al igual que las siguientes espadas, esta tiene una forma peculiar y colores extraños, al igual que fuerzas sobrenaturales, capaz de crear vida y fácilmente eliminarla si se necesita, mas sin embargo, si el poseedor desea quitar vida solo por placer... la espada lo traicionara y abandonara, porque el poseedor no estaría demostrando lo que la espada realmente quiere: "Paz"

* * *

_El Guardian del Desierto_

Es el segundo guardián, el segundo escalón entre los guardianes... es más fuerte que el bosque... Y en lugar de buscar paz busca destruir... Su deber es proteger los desiertos del mundo... mantener sus temperaturas y sus climas calientes También su deber es crear más desiertos... en donde se requieran claro

Con el guardián del desierto vive la espada del desierto... la cual es capaz de convertir un inmenso bosque lleno de vida... en un árido desierto sin una sola pizca de vida en el...

Tal espada... gusta de muchas cosas... pero lo que mas le gusta es que su poseedor le demuestre que vale el protegerlo... y para mostrarlo... el poseedor debe pelear de una forma muy agresiva...

Al igual que las tormentas de arena... el poseedor debe pelear de tal forma que sea imparable... una vez iniciado el ataque... Solo se pueda detener por 2 motivos: su enemigo está muerto... o su enemigo se dio por vencido; pero... para que la espada no abandone a su poseedor... el único motivo valido para detener dicho ataque... es la muerte del enemigo

* * *

_El Guardian del Rayo_

Tambien conocido como el guardian de la tormenta... un gran guerrero que surca los cielos creando grandes tormentas electricas... Su forma de pelear; mas agresiva que el guardian del desierto, incluye golpes electricos de los rayos que generan las nuves que se encuentran sobre la batalla...

El guardian puede manipular estos rayos para que sean constantes, o para que salgan dirigidos a su gusto con mayor fuerza... con la capacidad de destruir una ciudad entera con rayos constantes; o freir a un enemigo con un unico impacto... haciendo que el cuerpo caiga sin vida al instante...

Cargando consigo siempre; el guardian de la tormenta trae consigo la Espada del Rayo... espada deseosa de pelear; exige al guardian soportar las descargas electricas que esta da para seleccionar a su poseedor... con un ataque de 3 rayos directos.. la espada puede aceptar al poseedor... si este consige sobrevivir al ataque

* * *

_El Guardian del Cielo_

El 4to guardian... amante de la vida y pasivo peleador... vive volando en el cielo... pasear entre las nuves y siempre vigilando a sus demas hermanos guardianes desde las alturas... guerrero debil pero inteligente... capaz de eliminar a un ejercito... usando el minimo esfuerzo fisico...

Al igual que su hermano, el guardian del bosque, este trata de mantener los cielos llenos de vida, protegiendo a todo aquello que vuele y que merezca ser protegido...

Consigo siempre esta la Espada del Cielo, tambien conocida como Espada del Viento, es un arma que puede manipular las corrientes de aire ql rededor del guardian, para asi protegerlo desde los diferentes angulos y evitar un ataque por la espalda...

Este guardian, al momento de pelear, utiliza la habilidad de su espada para manipular el viento al rededor de su enemigo, para utilizar su fuerza contra el mismo, y asi poder vencer sin pelear... ya que la espada del viento busca inteligencia en su poseedor... ya que la fuerza no le resulta util... si su poseedor tiene fuerza... pero no piensa en las batallas... esta condenado a ser abandonado por su espada

* * *

_El Guardian del Fuego_

El ultimo guardian elemental, guerrero feroz pero pasivo... solo ataca cuando el o alguien es atacado... guardian fiel y respetuoso a sus demas hermanos guardianes...

aunque su elemento es destructivo... lo que este guardian busca es apaziguar los conflictos entre especies... inclusive... los que existen entre otros guardianes...

este guardian fiel... siempre carga consigo a la Espada del Fuego, la cual, durante las batallas, emite calor para entorpecer a su enemigo...

haciendo honor a su nombre... la espada del fuego se envuelve en una flama que la cubre totalmente... una flama que puede fundir las espadas con las que choca... o incinerar un cuerpo de un enemigo... de adentro hacia afuera...

* * *

_El Guardian del Infierno_

El guardian mas temible de todos... con sed insasiable de matar... este guardian protege las puertas del infiernoy suele vivir entre ambos mundos... aplicando torturas en el infierno... y condenando almas en la tierra

Consigo... el guardian siempre porta la Espada del Infierno... una de los dos espadas divinas... a diferencia de la espada del paraiso... la espada del infierno corta a sus enemigos y envia sus almas directo al infierno... donde resiven torturas el resto de la eternidad... o bien... puede clavarla en un enemigo... y dejarlo vivo para que reciva el infierno en vida... y que los demonios mas peligrosos, esten siempre tras el condenado... causandole grandes dolores y tragedias hasta el final de sus dias... si estos demonios... lo dejan morir

Atento a su llamado... todos los demonios condenados esperan al llamado de la Espada del Infierno para dar comienzo a la batalla... u asi llevar el infierno al campo de batalla donde se requieran

a pesar de ser el guardian mas temible... este puede ser calmado.. siempre y cuando continue demostrandole a la Espada del Infierno, que sigue siendo el mismo guerrero feroz que está eligio

* * *

_El Guardian del Paraiso_

El ultimo guardian... el mas sabio de todos... increible e indomable guerrero... este guardian es bondadoso y no mata ni a sus enemigos... en cambio... los atrapa y hace que cambien de parecer y asi poder liberar sus almas del infierno y la desgracia eterna...

Este guardian, cuida las puertas que llevan al paraiso y cuida de los angeles que ahi habitan... tambien cuida la tierra de su hermano guardian, El Guardian del Infierno... de que no este condenando a todo aquel que se encuentra en su camino

Junto al guardian del infierno, a pesar de que sean opuestos... ambos gobiernan el mundo de los vivos y mantienen bajo control a los 5 guardianes elementales... manteniendolos en orden y sin que ninguno trade de conquistar el elemento de cualquier otro...

* * *

_Las 7 espadas legendarias_

Las 7 espadas se encuentran esparcidas por el mundo… siempre buscando a su Nuevo poseedor…

Con el poder de convertir a su portador en un guardian… las espadas buscan en vielo, mar y tierra al candidato mas apto para que las cargue

Estas espadas se dividen en 2 categorias: Elementales y divinas…Cada espada busca algo en especial en su poseedor… y ese ``algo`` es lo que les permite encontrar a su Nuevo poseedor

Dificilmente… una criatura tiene la capacidad de domar mas de una espada debido a que entre estas hay contradicciones… pero… se dice que un dia llegaria un guerrero con dos almas… dos mentes… que podria tomar las 7 espadas.. ya que… gracias a su alma dividida… iba a poseer la tranquilidad que buscaba la espada del bosque, la inteligencia que deseaba la espada del viento, los deseos de proteger que quiere la espada del fuego y el sentido de amabilidad, bondad y perdon que busca la espada del paraiso en una de sus almas… mientras que en la otra… iba a tener la furia y agresividad que quiere la espada del desierto, las ganas de luchas y matar que deseaba la espada del rayo y los deseos de muerte que deseaba la espada del infierno

Una vez que tal guerrero llege… los guardianes ex-poseedores de las espadas… derrotados… mantendrian sus puestos de guardians… pero siempre obedeciendo lo que el legendario poseedor les ordena…

…

Han pasado 300 años desde que me converti en el legendario poseedor… ya ni recordaba estas historias… fue una gran idea hacer este libro de lo que aprendi en la montaña… y hoy…. 312 años desde ``la montaña 1101``… tengo algo Nuevo que aportar:

Se han descubierto mas espadas legendarias… aun sin categorizar… hace poco… un amigo… Berser… fue a la montaña a investigar… y rompio el sello que tenia atrapado aDraco…

Cuando salio la entrego una espada a berserk… la espada del genesis… al parecer… draco tambien era un guardian… me lo habian contado… pero yo no lo crei… me tuve que enfrentar a el para liberar a mi amigo del triste destino que habia sufrido Draco años atras…. Y al parecer… lo hize de Nuevo… me apodere de la espada del genesis… la cual yo prefiero llamarla ``la espada del caos``

…

Han pasado 3 semanas desde mi pelea con draco… he estado observando a Caos… y creo ya saber porque ami no me afectan sus intentos por dominarme… parece que por el hecho de que mi mente esta dividida… sus esfuerzos por entrar en ella son bloqueador por oviblion… quiza pore so draco fue eliminado por Coas… no tenia la capacidad de cuidar su mente de los juegos mentales que Caos le ponia…

Tambien he notado que es lo que Coas quere en su poseedor… no es peleas sin limites… sino que quiere a un poseedor capaz de soportar sus juegos.. para que al momento de pelear… este no sea confundido con simples iluciones y engaños dados por el enemigo… es impresionante la forma de buscar de Caos… ya que si su actual poseedor no lo vale… lo hace sufrir hasta que estè se mata por si mismo… justo como hizo con Draco… justo como queria hacer con berserk…

…

Entre los escombros de la montaña miramos un muro con escritos de los antiuos guardians… al parecer… ademas de caos… tambien hay otras 4 espadas que siguen ocultas… que jamas han tenido un poseedor… y que solo se mostraran cuando el guerrero indicado aparesca… Segun pude leer… estas espadas eran la espada del sonido, de la luz, de la oscuridad… y la cuarta no la pude ver… el mural estaba destruido en esa parte…

Tambien lei la forma de categorizar correctamente las espadass… son Espadas por el Bien… y Espadas por el Mal…. Las del bien eran las espadas del bosque, viento, ffuego y paraiso… y las Espadas por el Mal son las espadas del desierto, rayo e infierno… y ahora tambien Caos… las otras 4 espadas no estaban categorizadas… quiza porque aun se desconoze su paradero… pero cuando las encuentre… las categorizare yo… y escribire lo que encuentre en ellas…. Mientras tanto.. esto es todo lo que escribire por ahora…

Firma:

White Wolf… poseedor de las Espadas por el Bien

Y

King Oviblion… poseedor de las Espadas por el Mal


	13. Chapter 11

_a la mañana siguiente..._

vora: toc toc... jejeje -dice mientras pasa a la cueva de wolf- buenos dias wolf -decia felizmente el dragon mientras se acercaba al pegaso dormido- estas bien? *lo comienza a picar con una bara*

wolf: mmmm

vora: estas vivo? -decia mientras continuaba picandolo-

wolf: ...

vora: tiqui tiqui -dijo con un tono burlon mientras le picaba el oido con la bara-

wolf: haaaa queeeeee -respondio con un tono cansado-

vora: estas vivo?

wolf: si te respondo quiere decir que muerto no estoy... quiero creer -contesto molesto mientras se sentaba- haaa mi cabeza *pone un casco sobre su cabeza*

vora: estas bien?

wolf: no... no pude dormir en toda la noche...

vora: pesadillas?

wolf: no se... en toda la noche no pude dormir... pero no fueron pesadillas... fueron recuerdos

vora: recuerdos?

wolf: si... de cuando ataque a max...

vora: espera... que tiene de malo de que golpearas a max?... hasta su padre lo golpeo cuando se entero que daño el mural de los guardianes -contesto soltando una ligera risa burlona-

wolf: no es por haberlo golpeado... es por lo que estaba pensando cuando lo hice...

vora: y que es lo que pensabas cuando lo hiciste?

wolf: ...

vora: y entonces?

wolf: matarlo... -dijo serio mientras se ponia de pie- todo lo que pasaba por mi mente... eran todas las ocaciones en la que el y ustedes fueron a mi reino a atacarnos... la ocacion cuando el dijo.. que haciendo un poco de fuego los ponys corremos como cucarachas... -comenzaba hablar con un tono muy agresivo- CON SU MALDITA IDEA DE ESTARME ARRUINANDO LA VIDA!

_el pegaso... con furia y odio pateo una gran roca que estaba en la cueva... y vora se quedo sorprendido al verlo... pero no sabia porque... si por el hecho de que la roca salio volando de la cueva rompiendo una pared... o porque por un segundo miro el pelaje del pegaso cambiar..._*

wolf: *suspira* como sea... bien dime... que te trajo a mi cueva? -dijo en un tono mas calmado-

vora: ammm.. pues... venia invitarte a ver si querias conocer mas de la montaña... yo podria enseñarte algunas cosas -con tono nervioso-

wolf: no se... porque ahora te interesa a ti llevarme por la montaña he?

vora: bueno... ammm...

wolf: tu eres un amigo de el... porque he de confiar en ti? -comenzaba a hablar molesto- dame un solo motivo para poder confiar en ti... -le decia de forma amenazante mientras su pelaje se volvia oscuro-

vora: oye... enserio... tranquilo... yo ya no me junto con max... y si lo hiciera... el ya me hubiera matado despues de lo que hice ayer...

wolf: y que fue lo que hiciste? -comenzaba a hablar mas tranquilo y su pelaje comenzaba a aclararse de nuevo-

vora: *suspira* ... pues... yo lo delate con raptor...

wolf: porque?

vora: porque ya me canse de el... me molesta su actitud... de hecho... si no hubiera sido por que fue shine armor quien los separo... yo te hubiera apoyado...

wolf: porque?... el que es en esta montaña?

vora: podria decirse que es el comandante... ya que el dirige a los dragones que saldran en busca de una nueva montaña en caso de sobrepoblacion... a capturado 4 montañas el solo... y bueno... es relativamente facil capturar montañas... pero aun asi hay criaturas extrañas en algunas... y el las trae como trofeos

wolf: y cuantas a traido?

vora: 4... de cada montaña... pareciera que le gusta mucho buscar montañas ya pobladas

wolf: entonces es fuerte

vora: asi es... bueno... ammm... me da miedo preguntarlo pero... entonces te interesaria ir?

wolf: a donde? -pregunto intrigado-

vora: a conocer mas la montaña... el motivo por lo que hace un segundo me estabas gritando...

wolf: te estaba gritando?

vora: si... que acaso no lo recuerdas?

wolf: no... realmente lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que patee la piedra... y despues comenzaste a hablar de max no se porque -decia confundido llevandose un casco a la cabeza-

vora: es extraño... entonces estuviste gritandome y hablandome inconciente?

wolf: enserio lo siento... no se que paso... pero bueno... ya.. ya paso... vamos... si quiero conocer la montaña antes de la fiesta

vora: fiesta?

wolf: si.. lucia me invito a una fiesta... no queria ir pero bueno.. creo que no me quedo de otra

vora: si... lucia suele ser persistente... pero bueno... a que hora sera la fiesta?

wolf: me dijo que en la noche... pero no se a que horas... bueno... vamos ya... quiero conocer esta lugar -dijo emocionado-

vora: vamos entonces... creo -contesto confundido-

_dicho y hecho, pegaso y dragon comenzaron a recorrer la montaña... vora llevaba al pegaso por todas las cuevas y tuneles mostrandole a donde hiban a parar, para que servian tantos, y lo que mas le sorprendio al dragon.. fue un tunel por el cual corria un pequeño arrollo de lava el cual terminaba frente a un gran mural con llamas grabadas y sentado frente a este... lucia dormida... _

wolf: mira quien esta aqui -decia señalando a la dragona-

lucia: zzzZZZzzz

vora: si... ella por lo general deberia de estar aqui todo el tiempo... pero se la pasa dando vueltas por todos lados con la excusa de que nunca sucede nada

wolf: y que se supone que hace en este lugar? -dice mientras voltea a ver a todos lados observando una gran cantidad de papeles y pergaminos pegados en muros techo de la cueva-

lucia: zzzZZZzzzZZZ

vora: cuidar las puertas del infierno...

wolf: cuidar que?

vora: las puertas del infierno... este muro es una de las puertas que conectan este mundo con el infierno... y hay otra aqui tambien que es la que conecta este mundo con el paraiso

wolf: y que se supone que hace ella cuidando esta puerta que suena importante?... no deberia haber alguien grande y fuerte a su cuidado?

lucia: zz...? -abrio un poco un ojo y comenzo a observar y escuchar al dragon y al pegaso hablar-

vora: ella es perfectamente capaz de cuidar esta puerta aunque no lo paresca...

wolf: como... si lo unico que tiene es una espada y su tamaño y actitud no creo que asuste demonios

lucia: _asi que estos me estan menospresiando... sera mejor darles una muestra_ -comenzaba a pensar mientras lentamente movia su mano hacia el gran muro sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de ello-

vora: creeme... los dragones de su especie tienen muchos secretos... y uno de ellos es la fuerza que tienen en el antebrazo...

lucia: _mmm... parece que vora si hizo su tarea... quiza no necesite una demostracion completa... _-se decia a si misma mientras alejaba su mano del muro-

wolf: que tiene de secreto su antebrazo?

lucia: *se pone de pie* que... a pesar de mi pequeño tamañoooo... -decia mientras se estiraba de estar dormida sentada- ...hhaaa... pues... puedo tirar y lanzar objetos de hasta 12 veces mi tamaño... o mas... no recuerdo... solo se que puedo tomar a raptor de la cola y arrojarlo lejos -decia con un tono burlon-

wolf: pero... raptor es inmenso... su simple pulgar podria aplastarme

lucia: aun asi... los dragones de shadai como yo tenemos fama por ser invencibles en cuanto a vencidas... nuestro antebrazo se desarrolla mucho y nos brinda mucha fuerza...

vora: si... su antebrazo esta mas desarollado que su cerebro -decia soltando una pequeña risa burlona-

lucia: si es verdad -contesto afirmandolo-

vora: LO VEZ... JAJAJAJAJA -dijo mientras se tiraba al suelo a reirse-

lucia: _ok... ahora que paso? _ammm vora... te sientes bien?

vora: si.. jeje... ya... ya suficiente jejejej...jaja -decia aun con una risa burlona mientras se ponia de pie- bueno wolf.. jeje.. como te decia.. es una chica muy especial.. ella puede perfectamente cuidar estas puertas

lucia: asi es... ha sido mi trabajo desde que llege aqui y nunca se me ha escapado ningun demonio -decia totalmente segura mientras que lo que parecia un pony volaba detras de ella-

wolf: y eso que es?

lucia: que? -voltea y mira un pony de pelaje azul celeste, crin y cola negra con blanco- haa... no es nadie *toma el pony flotante de la cola* no importa encerio -decia mientras lo lanzaba hacia el muro y este lo atravezaba-

wolf: wow.. que fue eso?

lucia: un intento de fuga... no importa _no se porque sigo sintiendome ofendida por el comentario de vora... que me habra querido decir? _pero bueno diganme... alguien tiene la hora?... a estas profundidades de la montaña no se nota el cambio de hora

wolf: si.. ya esta atardeciendo

lucia: enserio?

wolf: si

se comienzan a escuchar voces conocidas a lo lejos*

-y como crees que valla a estar?

-espero minimo este entretenida la fiesta

- huuu... si supieras lo que se tiene planeado.. por eso traje esto

-NO INVENTES... DE DONDE LAS SACASTE?

-jeje... tengo mis metodos terra... y lo sabes jeje

- eres muy habil mathew... debo admitirlo

-gracias fyre

wolf: y esas voces?

lucia: son los chicos... ya vienen para aca

vora: entonces yo me voy... que se diviertan -decia mientras se alejaba del lugar-

shoker: HEE LUCIA... YA LLEGAMOS

lucia: si.. eso lo pude escuchar entre sus risas y gritos que dio terra... que fue lo que trajiste mathew?

mathew: ooo jojojo... traigo una poca de fruta dragon... algo de licor del bar que hay en le hogar de wolf...

wolf: fueron a mi casa?

mathew: solo yo... y solo fue por licor... y de hecho.. un pequeño potrillo muy amable me entrego esto para ti *saca una carta de la bolsa con las cosas* me dijo que te la entregara en cuanto te viera -decia mientras le entregaba la carta-

wolf: veamos -contesto mientras la tomaba- haaa es de miko

lucia: y que dice el pequeño?

wolf: dice que esperan que valla en 3 dias para una fiesta...

lucia: fiesta de que?

wolf: mi cumpleaños... es en 3 dias y quieren que valla... creen que raptor me deje?

terra: claro... al parecer le caiste muy bien a raptor... siento que te quiere mas a ti que a su propio hijo

wolf: porque lo dices?

lucia: que importa... ya quiero comenzar la fiesta -decia mientras se acercaba a una cortina de lava que caia frente a la entrada de una cueva- esperenme un minutito -les dijo a todos mientras se metia bajo la cascada-

wolf: wow... como eso?

terra: que cosa?

wolf: pasar entre la lava

lucia: vamos cobardes entren... mi cueva no hace daño a nadie y lo saben -les decia a los demas mientras sacaba la cabeza a travez de la lava-

-si ya vamos -dijeron los 6 dragones al unisono mientras pasaban y dejando al pegaso fuera de la cueva-

wolf: oigan y yo que?

lucia: aaa sierto... ya voy -dijo desde adentro-

en cuanto dijo eso... la lava comenzo a esparcirse a los lados dejando el pase al pegaso*

wolf: pero que demonios... que no esta es tu cueva? -decia mientras entraba y miraba toda la cueva-

lucia: asi es... es mi cueva... pero por una entrada distinta... porque?

wolf: nada mas... una simple duda

lucia:... bien como sea... QUE COMIENZE ESTA FIESTAAAAA -grito emocionada dando comienzo a la gran fiesta que soprenderia al pegaso-  
_aun no se que fue lo que salio mal esa noche... _

_a la mañana siguiente... _

wolf: ... donde... donde estoy? -decia confundido mientras intentaba levantar-

-oye... tranquilo principe... esta en el hospital... descuide... todo esta bien -le decia un doctor a wolf mientras lo sujetaba para que no se levantara-

wolf: en el hospital? -decia aun confundido-

shoker: asi es... en el hospital de tu reino -decia sentado en la camilla de a lado- la noche estubo muy buena... jeje... en cuanto vimos que te desmayaste te tragimos -le dijo mientras tomaba suero de un vaso-

lucia: lo siento pegaso enserio

wolf: hee? *voltea al otro lado de la cama* porque lucia?

lucia: por todo... las heridas... tu inconciencia.. todo.. lo siento... creo que me deje llevar -dijo llorando mientras ponia brazos y cara contra la camilla del pegaso-

wolf: vamos de que hablas?

windmill: que acaso no lo recuerdas? -dijo acostado desde otra camilla-

wolf: windmill... porke estas en la camilla esa?

windmill: jeje... todos estamos en camilla... al parecer... estamos deshidratados jejeje -le decia en un tono burlon al pegaso-

wolf: pero... que fue lo que paso?... es extraño... no recuerdo nada y me duele el lomo...

shoker: wolf... realmente me sorprende que hayas aguantado a lucia tanto tiempo... fue impresionante

wolf: aguantarla?... de que forma?

windmill: si... nisiquiera fyre aguanto tanto... el quedo noqueado pasadas las primeras 5 horas jeje

wolf: alguien podria recordarme que fue lo que paso?

shoker: enserio no lo recuerdas?

windmill: no es extraño... el aroma de la fruta dragon le hace mucho efecto a los ponys... acaso no recuerdas como estaba ayer shoker?

shoker: si... je.. aun recuerdo cuando se nos unio cuando estaba yo con lucia

windmill: deja tu... cuando se la arrebato a mathew... jajaja.. fue epico...

shoker: no... lo que fue epico fue cuando lucia te rechazo para estar con terra... y luego rechazo a terra por estar con wolf -le dijo al otro dragon mientras se comenzaba a reir-

windmill: callate shoker... no me lo recuerdes -contesto molesto-

lucia: oigan ya dejen de tratarme asi... realmente... no se que me paso... lamento todo lo que hice anoche -decia en un tono muy triste aun con la cabeza en la camilla-

shoker: vamos lucia... animate... -le decia a la dragona mientras le entregaba el vaso con suero a un enfermero- no todas las dragonas son capacez de dejar deshidratados a 6 dragones solamente teniendo relaciones con ellos y ademas dejar inconciente a un pegaso que al parecer duro mas que todos nosotros... ya que yo recuerdo comenzar a escapar antes de que el pegaso se desmayara

enfermero: *se cae*

shoker: estas bien?

enfermero: hee si... solo.. yo ... emm... me resvale... no es nada... mejor los dejo solos -decia mientras salia nervioso de la habitacion-

lucia: bueno... jeje.. en eso tienes razon... dejar 6 deshidratados y 1 inconciente despues de una fiesta y seguir ilesa debe ser algo inusual... jeje... haber cuando repetimos la fiesta no creen?

-NOOOO -gritaron tanto el pegaso como ambos dragones en la habitacion y los otros 3 que estaban en la habitacion continua-

wolf: ejem... no gracias... yo paso...

shoker: si yo tambien...

windmill: y yo...

lucia: pero porque?

wolf: yo simplemente porque siento como si me hubieran atacado el lomo... que paso?... acaso peleamos?

lucia: ammm... no.. de hecho fui yo quien te hizo eso... lo siento fueron mis garras

wolf: pero porque tu?

lucia: bueno... me tenias de espaldas contra el suelo y parecia como si no tubieras llene

wolf: espera... exactamente que hize yo?

windmill: creo que... algo que solo se te presentara una vez en tu vida wolf...

wolf: y eso es?

shoker: tener relaciones con una dragona

wolf: QUEEEEEEEE! -grito asustado y poniendose de un color palido- hay no... *se desmaya*

lucia: ammm.. creo que se desmayo

shoker: tu crees?

windmill: fijense si aun respira...

lucia: si eso parece... su estomago aun se mueve

shoker: espero este bien... raptor nos mataria si le pasa algo a este

lucia: si... pero bueno... cuanto tiempo dijo el doctor que no podria mover las piernas?

windmill: no dijeron que no hiba a poder mover las piernas... dijeron que hiba a tener problemas para caminar y quiza dolor en la entrepierna... no cualquiera dura toda una noche teniendo esa clase de diversion y despertar 2 horas despues de haber caido inconciente... y bueno... despertar, que te den ese tipo de impresion y terminar desmayado de nuevo... emmm... cuanto?... 15 minutos despues de haber despertado?

shoker: see... definitivamente no cualquiera pasa por esto

lucia: cierto...

windmill: y que haremos ahora?... nos debemos quedar aqui hasta que despierte?

lucia: pues.. ustedes vuelvan a la montaña... yo me quedo a cuidarlo

windmill: si tu lo dices -dijo mientras se ponia de pie-

shoker: los esperamos halla... cuando volveran?

lucia: la carta de ayer decia que pasado mañana le darian su fiesta de cumpleaños... asi que yo creo que hiremos de vuelta dentro d dias mas

shoker: entonces los veo luego... adios *sale por la puerta*

windmill: se cuidan *sige a shoker*

lucia: ustedes tambien... adios... *voltea a ver al pegaso* jeje.. descanza pegasito... espero despiertes pronto...

_ojala pudiera recordar que paso esa noche... algo paso.. algo estubo mal... pero... que fue?_


	14. Chapter special 3

**nota importante del autor y del amigo: **antes que nada... devo advertir que este capitulo contiene material de CONTENIDO ADULTO EXPLICITO!... asi que si no te gustan este tipos de historias... te recomiendo que no lo leas y saltes al siguiente capitulo...

muy bien ya aclarado esto... a los que quieran seguir leyendo que lo disfruten y los que no... el siguiente capitulo esta a su dispocicion...

* * *

*... aun sigo preguntandome que salio mal... acaso fue el licor?... no... esa fruta causo esto... pero como lo causo?... sera mejor recordar...*

wolf: pero que demonios... que no esta es tu cueva? -decia mientras entraba y miraba toda la cueva-

lucia: asi es... es mi cueva... pero por una entrada distinta... porque?

wolf: nada mas... una simple duda

lucia:... bien como sea... QUE COMIENZE ESTA FIESTAAAAA

terra: wow lucia... calmate

mathew: si calmate... esto apenas empieza... no pierdas la cabeza aun

wolf: ammm.. yo preferiria mantenerme cuerdo si es posible

fyre: cordura? aqui la cordura no sirve de nada... es una fiesta... es tiempo de perder la cabeza -decia mientras abria una de las botellas que trajo mathew- vamos pegaso.. ten bebe un poco -le dijo al pegaso mientras le daba la botella-

wolf: bueno... creo que lo intentare *toma la botella*

fyre: asi se habla pegaso...

*un par de horas bebiendo... estubo bien... pero que... que fue lo que hizo cambiar la perspectiva de esa noche?... porque me dolia la espalda... creo que fue pasadas las primeras 3 horas... *

terra: jajajaja... hay que locura... todos nosotros nos tomamos casi todo.. todos normales y el pegaso ya mareado -decia señalando al pegaso tambaleante-

wolf: no... no... no estoy mareado... estoy bien -decia mientras intentaba mantener el equilibro- jeje... solo fueron...solo... haa... solo fueron unas cuantas botellas

lucia: pegaso... estas tomando demasiado para tu metabolismo... podria hacerte daño

wolf: estoy bien.. jeje... wow... je... se mueve todo muy gracioso jejejeje

terra: deberiamos preocuparnos?

shoker: na... estara bien quiza en un rato se duerma y dejara de ser un problema

lucia: que grocero *se pone de pie* miren pobre cosita *se para junto a el pegaso* awww... es tan lindo cuando duerme -dijo mientras se inclinaba para ver al pegaso dormido-

fyre: vamos... no te preocupes por el -decia mientras habria por la mitad una de las frutas extrañas que consiguio mathew- pero bueno... es hora de divertirnos no? -decia mientras se hacercaba a lucia y le ponia la extraña fruta enfrente- es hora de comenzar la fiesta no crees? -decia mientras le ponya un brazo por enfrente a lucia comenzando a tocarla-

lucia: jeje... tu no te andas con juegos cierto fyre? -le contestaba mientras le comenzaba a recorrer la pierna con su garra-

fyre: tu que crees? -decia mientras acercaba cada vez mas a lucia hacia su cuerpo- sabes que andar con rodeos no es lo mio *tira la fruta y esta cae frente al pegaso dormido*

mathew: estos no pierden el tiempo... hubiese estado bueno haber traido mas chicas

terra: para que? para que mas chicas te rechazen?

mathew: jajaja... muy gracioso

windmill: admitelo mathew... tu no tienes suerte con las chicas

mathew: mira... lo dice el virgen

windmill: pudrete en el infierno idiota

terra: dejen de pelearse ustedes dos... a final de cuentas ambos son virgenes

mathew: disculpame animal pero yo no lo soy...

terra: tener sexo con una lagartija no cuenta -decia burlandose y riendo-

mathew: tu querida hermana no dijo lo mismo...

terra: QUEEEE... que dijiste imbecil?

windmill: huuuuu... que se metio con tu hermana

shoker: EN TU CARA TERRAAA JAJAJAJAJ

mathew: uff.. tu hermana... haaa... tan suave...

terra: jodete idiota

mathew: seeee... uffff... creeme.. su trasero es el mas grande que e visto en mi vida... el mas suave que me a tocado linchar

terra: te voy ha matar maldito animal -dijo fusioso poniendose de pie-

tanto mathew como terra se preparaban para pelear...mientras que windmill y shoker solo los observaban esperando un buen combate... pero fueron detenidos por un sonido que llamo la atencion de los 4...

*si... creo que hay comenzo todo... ese momento fue el que desato el caos esa noche... un segundo... caos?...*

shoker: que les parece... definitivamente fyre y lucia tenian ganas

shoker no estaba nada equivocado... del otro lado de la cueva estaba lucia recargada en una pared y fyre detras de ella metiendole su miembro por su vagina con algo de fuersa mientras que seguia acariciando sus caderas con una mirada de lujuria total... los demas solo escuchaban a ambos gritar de placer y lucia clavando las garras en el muro

los otros dragones se empesaron a calentar al ver esa esena ya que al parecer a ellos tambien les gustaria participar en esa fiesta tan especial que traian lucia y fires...mientras que wolf empezaba a reaccionar por el olor de la fruta...

wolf: valla que es este olor - decia todavia algo mareado...

mathew: mira quien esta empesando a reaccionar

terra: vaya pegaso... asi que decidiste volver a la fiesta?

wolf: les dije que eso no era nada para mi...pero dijanme que es ese olor?

windmill: es la fruta dragon... es para la mejor parte de la fiesta

wolf: la mejor parte?...a que te refieres- el pegaso no entendia nada de lo que le estaban diciendo cuando de repente eschucha algo que hiso que se le pucieran los nervios de punta...

lucia: hoooo...si... vamos... mas fuerte fyres...

fyres: eso quieres'... pues te voy a demostrar porque soy el mejor de todos nosotros... - decia esto mientras embestia con mas fuersa a lucia-

wolf: pero que estan haciendo esos dos?

terra: pues que mas...divirtiendose...

mattew: oye fyres...date prisa que ya quiero participar yo tambien!

fyres: quieres participar...puess no hay problema amigo...- decia mientras agarraba a lucia y el se acostaba en algunas gemas poniendo a lucia encima suyo y degando ver el tracero a mattew el cual hiso que se prendiera aun mas -pues mira que ella tiene otro lado para que tu disfrutes...

mattew: genial... -el dragon se coloco en pocicion apuntando con su miembro listo para penetrar a lucia

lucia: son una bola de montoneros ...pero ni asi van a poder conmigo... -decia mientras soltaba una mirada llena de lujuria

terra: eso crees?- el dragon se habia colocado en frente de la cara de lucia poniendole su miembro ya erecto en su boca mientras que mattew empesaba a penetrarla

shoker: ja..ja...ja ... eso te pasa por habladora lucia...

wolf: en serio... que estan haciendo...?

shoker: vamos pegaso...animate... tu tambien vas a divertirte mucho aqui... de hecho... -el dragon miro hacia la parte baja del cuerpo del pony - ... al parecer ya te estas prendiendo tu tambien...

wolf: a que te refieres?

shoker: mira tu entrepierna wolf

wolf:pero que?...- el pony se sorprendio al ver que su miembro estaba totalmente erecto - pero como paso esto...

terra:tranquilo pegaso... es el efecto de la fruta dragon...-decia sin sacar su miembro de la boca de lucia

mattew:oye wolf... al parecer tu tambien quieres participar

wolf:que?... claro que no!

lucia: vamos pegaso...esto te va a gustar mas de lo que crees...

terra: oye lucia ... tu no te distraigas -decia el dragon molesto volviendo a introducir su miembro el la boca de la dragona - haaaa...siiii... tienes una exelente garganta lucia...

fyres:no...nada mas...la ...garganta... ufff...ya no ...aguanto mas!...-dijo mientras llenaba de su leche a lucia- haaaaaaaaaaaa!

shoker: vaya lucia...eso si es exprimir a un dragon...

fyres: mierda...esa fue buena...-decia exausto-

windmill:bueno...quien sige?

shoker: que honda wolf... quieres seguir tu?

wolf: que?...claro que no...

windmill:creo que wolf necesita provar un poco de la fruta...

terra: tienes razon...haaa...lucia...no tan rapido...no...haaaaaaaa!

lucia:je...je... terra tienes un buen sabor

terra:se nota que tienes experiencia en esto lucia

lucia: solo un poco- volteo a ver al pony- vamos pegaso...se que quieres...animate a entrar a esta fiesta...

wolf:pero... yo...

shoker: vamos wolf dale una mordida a esto y vas a ver que bien te vas a sentir -le da la fruta dargon-

windmill: mira para que veas que no hay nada de malo...-le quita la fruta a wolf- ... la voya probar yo primero -decia mientras le daba una mordida

mattew:al parecer el que va a seguir es windmill-decia mientras seguia dandole por el ano a la dragona

wolf: no lo se... no se si deva...

shoker: vamos wolf... no te pasara nada malo

terra: bueno ya estoy arto!- se acerco al pegaso agarrandolo fuertemente-

wolf: oye que haces?

terra: haciendote un favor pegaso... windmill pasame la fruta!

windmill: ok

terra:ya me arte de estarte rogando asi que te la vas a comer ahora mismo!-decia mientras le ponia la fruta en la boca del pony-

wolf:mmmmmmmm...

lucia:esto se va a poner interesante...vamos mattew dame con mas ganas!

mattew: ok

terra: no te voy a soltar hasta que le des un mordisco pegaso!-decia el dragon saabiendo que el pony lo haria ...y asi fue... pero no fue el pequeño pedaso que tenia planeado probar... fue un gran bocado que le dio a la fruta dragon

*... y en ese momento fue cuando todo se salio de control...haora que lo pienso... en realidad todo se salio de control...¿o solo yo me sali de control?*

wolf:... por que me siento tan raro...siento un ardor por dento...siento como que algo me...no se como describirlo...

terra:al parecer la fruta esta haciendo efecto

lucia:bueno mientras que eso pasa windmill me vas a tener aqui esperandote?

windmill: claro que no- decia mientras se acomoda para poder penetrar a la dragona- haora vas a saber que es un dragon de verdad!

lucia: callate y empieza de una vez

windmill: ok.. tu lo pediste -el dragon penetro a lucia por su vagina que ya estaba bien humeda por el acto que habia tenido con fyres

lucia: mmmmm...asi...eso es...

shoker:muy bien pues ami me toca por la boca

lucia: ok...dejame probar tu sabor

shoker:ok solo que no vayas a morderme...-decia mientras suavemente le metia su miembro al la boca de la dragona

terra: y bien pegaso como te sientes haora?

wolf: yo no lo se...solo se que necesito hacer algo...

terra: hacer que?

wolf: esto...- decia el pony mientas agarraba con su casco su miembro... y moviendo su braso hacia arriba y abajo empezo a darse placer el solo...

fyres:vaya...al parecer esta totalmente bajo los efectos de la fruta...

terra: ese era el plan...

fyres:creo que esto va estar bueno... y eso que solo le ha dado una mordida a la fruta...

mattew:sera mejor darnos prisa... para que wolf pueda liberarse... ya que si no lo hace rapido tendra problemas -decia al dragon mientras sequia dandole duro lucia quien no podia hablar por el miembro de shoker el cual estaba vuelto loco por lo que lucia le estaba haciendo...

shoker: espera lucia...no tan rapido... haaa... demonios...se siente tan bien...que yo no puedo...haaaaaa!

lucia: que pasa shoker? eso es todo lo que aguanta un dragon de tu categoria

shoker: no inventes lucia...-decia el dragon respirando con dificultad - con esos movimientos...como diablos pretendes que dure mas tiempo?

windmill: al parecer lucia todavia tiene mucha energia no crees mattew?

mattew: eso parece...vamos a aumentar el ritmo para que vea como es un verdadero dragon...

lucia: en serio creen que ustedes dos van a poder contra mi?

mattew y windmill: claro que si- los dos dragones empesaron a subir la velocidad de sus embestidas tratando de agotar la energia de lucia pero esta solo disfrutaba sin hacer el minimo esfuerso...

lucia: par de novatos!

mattew: en serio ...ya no puedo mas...me corro!

windmill: yo igual...haaaaaa!

lucia: ven como si son unos novatos... -decia mientras se apartaba de los dos dragones y veia con una mirada lujuriosa a el pony que aun se seguia masturbando...- bueno...al parecer alguien esta listo para mi...

*no se porque no me detube... o porque no la detuve... sabia que lo que estabamos apunto de hacer no estaba permitido... pero por alguna razon que aun no logro comprender... yo queria seguir...*

lucia se acerco a wolf con una actutud totalmente seductora a lo cual el pegaso respondio con una mirada perdida ante la seduccion de la dragona

lucia:bueno wolf... creo que ya te he hecho esperar suficiente...

wolf: soy...todo tuyo...

lucia: eso espero...- Dijo dándole un beso a wolf, el estaba con los ojos abiertos y de a poco a poco comenzó a cerrarlos, el pegaso de verdad no lo podía creer, después de un largo beso los dos se separaron para tomar oxigeno que les faltaba, a lucia no le importo el aire, solo le dio otro beso y lo empujo suavemente al piso con ella encima, wolf mordió el labio de lucia para que el pudiera entrar su lengua y hacer un baile con ellas. la dragona podía sentir la suave lengua del pegaso en su boca, por alguna razon la dragona estaba más sonrojada de lo normal, despues de un rato lucia cortó el beso y lentamente lo giro quedando en lados opuestos ahora,coloco su boca en la entrepierna del pony lamiendo la punta de su miembro provocando que wolf diera un suspiro de placer, lucia lamia su miembro y lo disfrutaba, ella comenzó chuparlo de poco a poco hasta llegar al origen de el, cada vez lo hacía más y más rápido hasta que wolf la detuvo...

lucia: que pasa?

wolf: es mi turno... -para sorpresa de la dragona el pegaso la volteo dejando ver la parte intima de ella en cuatro patas,

terra: en verdad ese pegaso esta con ganas

windmill: y que esperabas... recuerda que la fruta dragon le hace mas efectos a los ponys

shoker: pero tanto?... mira como esta wolf... al parecer esta totalmente perdido ante lucia...

fyres: eso no me sorprende... lo que en realidad me sorprende es que lucia esta perdida ante el pegaso

terra: estas diciendo que un pegaso va a lograr hacer lo que 5 dragones no pudieron hacer?

fyres: asi es...un pony va a sastifacer a lucia...

mientras que los dragones hablaban wolf empezó a masajear a la dragona haciendo que ella gimiera, su vagina estaba húmeda y suave, wolf la lamio con lujuria y lucia empezo a gemir de placer, el pony la lamio hasta meter su lengua provocando que ella se estremeciera del placer, wolf siguió hasta que un líquido blanco mancho su cara

lucia:haaaaaa... eres mejor... de lo que pense pegaso...

wolf: yo... quiero mas...

lucia: espera... antes dale otra mordida a la fruta dragon...

mattew: oye lucia... no crees que no es nesesario eso?

fyres: es verdad lucia... recuerda que es fruta es como una droga para los ponys

lucia: ya lo se...pero recuerden que el no es un pony ordinario...estoy segura que resistira una mordida mas...-decia mientras le daba la fruta al pegaso

wolf: como tu mandes... -le da una gran mordida a la fruta logrando asi que se sintiera mas mareado y deceoso de seguir teniendo relacion con la dragona... con un gran esfuerso logro ponerse de pie... sintiendo como su cabeza no reaccionava empezo a caminar tambaleandose hasta donde estaba lucia... al final se acosto sobre ella

lucia:hola pegaso...listo para mas?

wolf: sabes una cosa... siempre me he preguntado...como nos veriamos tu y yo como pareja?

lucia: pues no lo se

wolf: yo ya lo se...-el pegaso esbozo una sonrisa y la beso, el se acerco lo suficiente para que sus dos partes intimas se rozaran, el pony empezó a penetrar despacio, de pronto se resbala y la mete de una sola vez provocando que lucia gimiera de placer, wolf la quiso sacar, pero la dragona puso sus piernas en la espalda de el encerrándolo para que no saliera.

lucia: no te detengas...sigue asi- el siguió moviendose dandole cada vez más rápido el cual lucia lo estaba disfrutando de verdad

lucia: Más-El pony le dio un tierno beso a la dragona, hasta que el pony sintio algo..

wolf: No aguanto más, me corro

lucia: Córrete dentro-Ellos ya estaban en el clímax y no podían soportar un segundo más

wolf: haaaaaaaa!-Dijo esto expandiendo sus líquidos dentro de la vagina humeda de la dragona, ella dio un grito de placer al sentir que el pegaso habia llegado a venirse en ella

lucia:haaaaaaaa!-Los dos acabaron acostados en el piso, uno encima del otro

terra: eso si es una fiesta...

shoker: lo estas disfrutando verdad lucia?

mattew: que acaso no se nota en la cara?

windmill: bueno pues parece que esto ya se acabo...

wolf: aun ...no...

lucia: estas pensando lo mismo que yo pegaso?

wolf: mas...no se porque ...pero quiero mas...

lucia: entonses dejame poner las cosas mejor para que lo disfrutes mas -dijo la dragona tomando la fruta y dandole una mordida se la paso al pony para que tambvien probara mas de ella

terra: creo que empiezo a preocuparme... ese pegaso en realidad repetira con lucia?

fyres: ese es el efecto que causa la fruta dragon en los ponis? -dijo el dragon sorprendido

windmill: creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo

*que me paso en ese momento?...que pasava por mi mente?... porque no me podia controlar?... realmente la fruta me estaba haciendo perder el control?... o eran mis propios sentimientos los que me llevaroa a hacer eso?*

lucia otra vez lo miro y puso una mirada caprichosa, lo poso detrás llevandolo hasta una de las paredes de la cueva, ella lentamente se acerco a su cara y le dio un beso en los labios, se aparto un poco para verificar si el disfrutaba el momento y para su fortuna asi era, ella dio otro beso, pero este fue más largo y ella abrió la boca de wolf para que ella pudiera entrar su lengua, raramente wolf respondió, lo que sorprendió a la dragona la cual se sentó sobre el miembro del pony qué rápidamente se erecto, la vagina de lucia se poso sobre el pene de wolf y ella se sentó sobre el poniendo una cara de sastisfaccion con los ojos muy abiertos

lucia: no se si lo sepas pegaso...ufff...pero tienes un b uen tamaño...

wolf:...- el pegaso no dijo nada... ya que el estaba totalmente perdido ante el cuerpo de la dragona ya que...Lentamente ella empezó a subir y a bajar como un sube y baja, cada vez lo hacía más rápido dándole dolor al pegaso, ella se agarro de la cintura del pegaso apretandolo cada vez mas fuerte acercándolo más a ella, wolf le dio un beso entrando su lengua, ella estaba gozando mucho esto

fyres: vaya... realmente lucia esta feliz

terra: no puedo creerlo...

la dragona se estaba tambaleando de arriba abajo sobre el cuerpo del pony, ella estaba con la lengua afuera y con los ojos hacía arriba en señal de que estaba disfrutando mucho

lucia:¡Oh Siiiii! Dame más duro

wolf: lucia...me corro!

lucia: yo tambien!-la dragona dio un alarido cuando el pony expandió sus líquidos dentro de ella- haaaaaaaaaaa!

los dos seres quedaron abrazados por un buen rato hasta que lograron recuperar el aliento...

lucia: eso estubo genial...

wolf: ... eso...creo...

shoker: muy bien ya estan contentos?

mattew: es verdad creo que ya fue suficiente...

terra: asi es lucia...ya estubiste con 5 dragones y repetiste con un pony...

lucia: lo siento chicos... pero hace tiempo que no me divertia y gosaba de esto..

fyres: aun asi lucia...ya es suficiente...

wolf: no...

terra: que dices pegaso?

lucia: pegaso en serio... aun quieres mas?

wolf: si...- dijo mientras se lansava a donde estaba lucia la cual estaba totalmente sorprendida dejandola en el suelo con el ensima suyo

lucia: en serio me deceas pegaso... no quieres estar con otras ponys?

wolf:Te prefiero mil veces a ti lucia, pero quiero hablar de esto más tarde, ahora solo quiero gosarte

wolf empezó a besarla con fuerza para que lucia no se resistiera, el pony sin darse cuenta ya tenía erecto su pene y lucia empezó a masturbarlo con su garra, la dragona corto el beso para ahorrar oxigeno y un hilo de saliva los separaba

wolf: te gusta?

lucia: si y mucho...quiero mas...

el pegaso al prinsipio no quería nada de esto, pero no podía resistirse gracias a la fruta dragon y así que sin importarle nada la beso, el comenzó a morder suavemente su cuello y metiendo su casco en la vagina de la dragona, ella gimió con placer agarrandolo fuertemente de su espalda encajandole los garras

shoker: estos dos no tienen llenadera?

fyres: lucia ya nos desidrato a nosotros pero aun asi quiere seguir con wolf

terra: es increible...

lucia mordió los pequeños labios de wolf para que sintiera el placer, pero este sin contenerse la empujo y se puso sobre ella metiendo su pene en la vagina de lucia, ella reacciono dolida por el dolor que le causo

lucia: haaaaaa...asi pegaso ...dame mas -le decia mientras le enterraba au mas sus garras en su esalda pero el no le hizo caso y comenzó a meter rápidamente, a ella le dolía, pero le gustaba más al mismo tiempo, wolf la beso entrando su lengua en la boca de lucia, ella toda roja podía sentir el embriagante sabor del pony en su boca, el la embestía cada vez más rápido y ella gemía de placer hasta que el paro y lucia lo vio decepcionada

wolf: quieres mas?

lucia: si mucho mas!

wolf metió su pene en el ano de ella bruscamente provocándole dolor, pero más placer todavía, wolf lo hacía muy rápido y ella ya llegaba a gritar, gemía y jadeaba cada vez más fuerte

lucia: siii...no pares...sigue asi!

el pegaso la cambio de posición sentándose en el piso y poniéndola arriba de el, ella saltaba sobre wolf con todas sus fuerzas, ella se agacho un poco para besar a el pegaso, ella podía sentir la lengua de wolf como se escabullía en su boca, el la empezó a jalar de las alas con los dientes para hacerlo aún más fuerte

lucia: ¡pegaso!... ¡Me corro!

wolf: Corrámonos juntos...

el pony aumento la temperatura embistiendo a la dragona, el la beso que al mismo tiempo corriéndose dentro del ano de lucia y ella se corrió dejando caer sus fluidos en el piso terminando el placer interminable, ella cansada se poso sobre wolf quitando el pene de ella rebalsando una gran cantidad de semen, lucia esttaba sudada y jadeando se le quedo viendo al pony...

lucia: eso estubo genial...

wolf:...

lucia: pegaso... estas bien?

wolf:...

terra: pegaso...contesta

mattew: oigan que es eso que esta saliendo del cuerpo de wolf

shoker: eso... eso es sangre!

lucia: que digiste shoker? -dijo espantada la dragona

shoker: que esta sangrando...al parecer del lomo

windmill: sera mejor que lo llevemos rapido a que reciva atencion medica

terra: te has vuelto loco windmill?... no podemos llevarlo con el curandero de la montaña...

fyres: y por que no?

terra: trata de pensar un poco fyres...si lo llevamos el curandero preguntara que le paso y lo mas seguro es que notara que nosotros estamos desidratados y que lucia es una dragona que parece cañon de feromonas!

mattew: es verdad...el curandero es muy listo y seguro se dara cuenta de que estubimos haciendo

lucia: pegaso resiste!

windmill: entonses que hacemos?

fyres: mmmmmmm... hay que llevarlo a su reino...

terra: que?

fyres: solo ellos sabran ayudarlo... y de paso a nosotros tambien... asi no nos meteremos en problemas

shoker: esa es una buena idea...

terra: ok

mattew: lucia hay que llevarlo a su reino...rapido

lucia. esta bien... -dijo tomando al pegaso en sus brasos- resiste pegaso...

pero el pony no decia nada... lo unico que hiso fue cerrar los ojos lentamente...

*asi que esto fue lo que en realidad paso...como en realidad tuve sexo con una dragona... pero... dentro de mi... aun siento que eso estubo mal... pero aun asi lo hice... pero realmente fui yo... o alguien dentro de mi cabesa me obligo a hacer esto?*

* * *

idea original: white wolf 678

escrito por: Black-spyro


	15. Chapter 12

_un par de horas mas tarde, el pequeño miko y gauss entran a la habitacion donde estaba wolf, y al estar cercas de la puerta no puedieron evitar escuchar la voz del pegaso diciendo pequeños balbuceos ya conocidos... _

gauss: hey que pasa aqui? -dijo mientras pasaba por la puerta-

lucia: no se... lleva rato dormido... pero recien ahorita comenzo a ponerse asi...

wolf: no... mmm...dejenla... no... -decia aun dormido-

lucia: saben que le pasa?.. me tiene preocupada

gauss: si... si sabemos que le pasa...

lucia: y... que es lo que le pasa?

gauss: esta recordando... -contesto con una mirada un tanto fria hacia el pegaso-

lucia: recordando?... recordando que?

gauss: a su madre... el... suele tener ese recuerdo cuando duerme preocupado... pero tambien suele atormentarlo varios dias seguidos...

lucia: pobre... dime... cuando crees que...

wolf: HAAAAA -se levanta rapidamente asutado y sudando- haa... dios... no... haaaa -decia asustado mientras se intentaba tranquilizar-

gauss: hey.. calmate... respira... tranquilo -le decia mientras lo recostaba de nuevo- relajate wolf... ya paso

miko: señor wolf.. esta usted bien?

wolf: si.. si... lo estoy -contesto teniendo dificultades para respirar-

miko: esta seguro señor wolf? -decia con cara triste-

wolf: claro que estoy bien... no fue nada... calmate miko -le decia con voz calmada mientras le sacudia su melena al pequeño potro-

miko: jeje...ok... no me despeine jejeje

gauss: otra vez lo mismo wolf?

wolf: si... *se levanta rapido de la cama y sale corriendo por la puerta*

lucia: PEGASO -grito asustada y corriendo detras del pegaso-

_todos comenzaron a correr... pero todos de una forma muy distinta... wolf corria desesperado... como si algo lo persiguiera... aunque... realmente alguien lo perseguia... era lucia asustada por el corriendo intentando alcanzarlo... y detras de ella... gauss cargando a miko... despues de un par de minutos de correr por el hospital... tirar a un par de enfermeros y romper unas cuantas cosas... todos salieron del hospital... wolf... desorientado.. comenzo a correr de un lado al otro del pueblo... lucia volando detras de el y gauss y miko trotando de vuelta al palacio... y... pasadas un par de horas de corretear... wolf llego finalmente al palacio y lucia cansada detras de el... _

miko: YA LLEGO... YA LLEGOOOO -decia gritando mientras corria a la habitacion de wolf donde gauss estaba parado en la puerta-

gauss: bien... ya era hora... se estaban tardando...

wolf: debo.. vamos... madre... -balbuseaba el pegaso mientras se metia corriendo a la habitacion empujando a gauss hacia un lado y cerrando la puerta con fuerza-

lucia: al... fin.. lo... haaaaa -decia agotada la dragona cayendo de golpe en el suelo- aaa... como corre...

gauss: si... asi es el cuando pasa este problema... descanza... ya ahorita se calmara...

lucia: pero... que es.. lo.. haaaa -decia aun cansada y con dificultades para respirar- que es lo que le pasa? -dijo mientras se ponia de pie lento-

gauss: ese recuerdo que te mencione...

lucia: si... lo recuerdo.. es su madre... pero... como que lo atormenta?

gauss: el recuerdo no es uno lindo... trata sobre la muerte de su madre... y el que estubo corriendo... era porque comenzo a creer que esto era el imperio de cristal... y trataba de llegar a casa... pero esto no es el imperio... asi que estubo corriendo perdido... cuando comenzaron a correr hacia aca... es porque el ya se ubico totalmente... y estara un par de horas ahi dentro

lucia: porque?

gauss: motivos personales lucia... es algo que no te puedo contar yo... vamos... tenemos que preparar todo... deja que wolf se recupere -le decia tranquilo a la dragona mientras caminaba-

lucia: amm... ok? -contesto nerviosa mientras lo seguia-

miko: oigan esperenme no se olviden de mi! -grito asustado mientras los perseguia-

y asi era... dentro de la habitacion se encontraba el pegaso sentado junto a su cama sujetando una pluma ... una hermosa pluma blanca con pequeños destellos... y la punta de esta estaba quemada... el pegaso... llorando.. abrazaba la pluma mientras murmuraba palabras como _te falle, como pudo esto pasar, como lo permiti, porque paso_ entre otras cosas...mientras tanto... miko, gauss y lucia estan en el salon principal del palacio revisando los preparativos para la gran fiesta que ahi se celebraria...*

lucia: wow... que elegante se mira todo...-le dijo la dragona a gauss mientras admiraba el lugar-

gauss: gracias.. esa es la idea... -contesto sin quitarle la mirada a una tabla que cargaba frente a el-

lucia: pero... no crees que es muy elegante para una fiesta?

gauss: no es solo una fiesta...

miko: asi es.. es el cumpleaños del principe -dijo el pequeño potrillo mientras se sentaba junto a la dragona-

gauss: no miko... no es eso... aa sierto.. tu aun no nacias...

lucia: entonces que celebraran realmente?

gauss: el cumpleaños de wolf... y el 11vo aniversario de sunningram

lucia: onceavo?... pero porque el mismo dia?

gauss: veras... a wolf le pasaron muchas cosas terribles consecutivas...-contesto el pegaso de una forma tranquila y directa- que fueron... para empezar... la muerte de su madre, despues el cambio de su padre para luego seguir con la huida del imperio... todo en la semana de su cumpleaños... y el puro dia de su cumpleaños... fue cuando nos instalamos aqui y comenzamos el reino...

lucia: wow... pobre... pero imagino que los regalos le han de hacer feliz no?

miko: ami si -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

lucia: heee?

gauss: veras... wolf es un tanto jugeton... le gustan que de regalo le den juguetes y asi poder jugar con miko o divertirse...

lucia: haa... entonces es por eso por lo que miko contesto...

gauss: asi es... justo por eso...

lucia: haa... _que extraño..._

gauss: sucede algo lucia? -le pregunto curioso al notar la cara perdida de lucia-

lucia: si... una pregunta...

gauss: asla...

lucia: bien... como diablos eso esta flotando?

gauss: que cosa?

lucia: eso *señala la tabla* como diablos es que esta flotando?

miko: es lo que hacen los unicornios geniales como gauss *dijo riendo y saltndo alrededor de gauss: jeje... mas o menos miko... esto lo hacen todos los unicornios...

lucia: unicornios?

gauss: si... recuerda... existen varios tipos de ponys... uno de esos tipos son unicornios como yo y hacemos magia

lucia: pero que no los unicornios tiene.. pues... un cuerno?

gauss: claro que tengo...

lucia: no... no tienes

miko: si... si tiene

lucia: y como es que nunca te veo uno?

gauss: eso es porque siempre que me vez traigo algo en la cabeza o cargo algo y tu estas mas alta que yo

lucia: explicate...

gauss: veras.. la primera vez que nos vimos... tu primera visita aqui a sunningram yo traia una sombrilla, al dia siguiente tu te la pasaste tallandote los ojos y cargando la almohada aun dormida y yo con un sombrero de copa, despues... cuando me jalaste a la habitacion.. creo que estabas sumamente alterada por las preguntas porque no llevaba sombrero ni nada y al parecer no lo notaste

lucia: y hoy traes nuevamente un sombrero de copa... porque?

gauss: nada mas... me gusta mi sombrero de copa.. me lo regalo wolf la segunda semana que estube en su casa

lucia: enserio tu y el se llevan muy bien no?

gauss: basicamente salvo mi vida... pero creo que ese no es el tema...

lucia: si... el tema es... como es que nunca note que eras unicornio...

miko: ese tampoco es...

lucia: entonces... ammm.. que wolf es como un niño?

gauss y miko: NOOOO!

lucia: entonces... ammm... este... heee...

-el tema es la celebracion por el 11vo año desde el inicio de sunningram -comento una voz triste desde el fondo-

al oir dichas palabras... lucia, gauss y miko inmediatamente voltearon al origen de la voz...

gauss y miko se relajaron al ver que el de la voz era wolf que ya habia salido de la habitacion... y lucia en cambio se noto curiosa al ver algo extraño en el pegaso... su rostro... que en lugar de reflejar la misma alegria y energias de siempre... mostraba tristesa y desilucion... pero no fue su expresion lo que le llamo la atencion... si no sus peculiares alas... ella estaba acostumbrada a mirarle sus alas metalicas color azul rey con plumas azul celeste... pero en esta ocacion... entre sus plumas; habia una pluma blanca que tenia un extremo totalmente quemado... como si la hubieran metido a una fogata...

wolf: hola a los tres.. perdon si los asuste...

gauss: descuida wolf...

lucia: ...

miko: ya se siente mejor señor wolf?

wolf: si miko... ya estoy mejor -decia mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras-

lucia: ...

gauss: ya esta todo para pasado mañana wolf...

wolf: eso es bueno... *voltea a ver a lucia* amm... te ocurre algo lucia?

lucia: ... *la dragona no paraba de ver esa pluma del pegaso*

wolf: LUCIA!

lucia: HAAAA HEE QUE... -decia la dragona que estaba perdida-

wolf: que si te pasa algo... te vez como si ubieras visto un fantasma...

lucia: pues... basicamente...

wolf: porque lo dices?

lucia: ...

wolf: LUCIA!

lucia: HAAA... hee.. no.. por nada... lo siento... ideas mias

wolf: haaaa...

gauss: dejando de lado la defisit de atencion de lucia... podriamos continuar con los preparativos para la gran fiesta?

wolf: que falta por revisar?

miko: LOS REGALOS -grito mientras caia sobre el lomo de wolf-

gauss: asi es... -decia mientras miraba la tabla con la lista de los preparativos- falta revisar los rega... espera... que?... no miko eso es despues.. no te metas

miko: awwww

wolf: jeje... es verdad miko... los regalos llegan durante la fiesta... y debemos preparar la fiesta primero

miko: esta bien

wolf: bien... denme la lista...

asi... los 3 ponys comenzaron a preparar todo para la fiesta que se celebraria dentro de 2

dias... estubieron durante el dia planeando las cosas, en la noche acomodando otras tantas y al dia siguiente estubieron terminando de dar los ultimos detalles... para poder dormir esa noche y al dia siguiente poder celebrar... aunque... esa noche no fue la mas comoda para pegaso y dragona...*

_11:58pm... 9 horas antes de la gran fiesta... la puerta a la habitacion del pegaso se abre... y una luz entra a la habitacion, seguida por una sombra y luego luz causando que el pegaso despierte... _

wolf: mmm... que... HAA... QUIEN ESTA AHI?! -grito asustado mientras se levantaba de la cama-

lucia: soy yo pegaso... -le contesto en un tono triste desde una esquina de la habitacion mientras cargaba su almohada- lucia... solo.. queria hablar contigo...

wolf: hablar?... sobre que lucia?

lucia: veras... desde que salimos de la fiesta... estube pensando...

wolf: la fiesta?... lucia... ya recorde lo que paso... y la verdad yo... emmm...

lucia: las palabras que dijiste...

wolf: que?

lucia: lo que dijiste... sobre tu y yo...

wolf: haa... eso... veras... emm...

lucia: varios dragones me han preguntado eso.. y a nadie lo he aceptado... pero tu... realmente me haz dejado en duda...

wolf: ...

lucia: no lo se... tu pegaso... tienes algo muy especial... -decia nerviosa mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama- no se como explicarlo...

wolf: lucia...

lucia: je... es raro un pegaso hizo algo que 5 dragones no...

wolf: lucia...

lucia: como seran nuestro hi...

wolf: LUCIAAAA! -le grito desesperado-

lucia: sip?

wolf: no creo que pueda ser... -contesto el pegaso con un tono triste-

lucia: que... pero...

wolf: veras lucia... esa noche fue una de las mas grandes para mi... lo admito... pero... -decia mientras con sus cascos tomaba las manos de lucia- pero la verdad... no creo que podamos en realidad ser algo tan grande...

lucia: pero... porque no? -pregunto la dragona con una lagrima recorriendole el rostro-

wolf: bueno... tu eres una dragona... y yo un pegaso... osease un pony... somos razas muy distintias... y bueno...

lucia: haa... bueno... -dijo en un tono indiferente-

wolf: pero lucia...

lucia: ya te dejo pegaso... para que duermas -dijo un tanto nerviosa mientras se ponia de pie-

wolf: lucia...

lucia: adios pegaso... *solo dio dos pasos antes de que algo la detuviera* que quieres pegaso?... -pregunto con lagrimas en el rostro sin voltear a ver a volf-

wolf: bueno... podriamos intentarlo... -contesto en un tono muy bajo-

lucia: que... dijiste? -dijo sorprendia mientras se secaba las lagrimas-

wolf: *jala a lucia de la cola sentandola en la cama* bueno... esta en contra de todas las leyes de la naturaleza que conocemos... pero.. bien podriamos intentarlo... no crees?

lucia: CLARO QUE SI! -le grito mientras lo abrazaba emocionada por las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar-

wolf: ok... tranquila lucia... tu.. antebrazo... haaa.. mi espalda

lucia: haa.. lo siento *lo suelta* estas bien?... tus heridas aun no sanan?

wolf: mis heridas ya sanaron.. pero tu tienes mucha fuerza

lucia: haa sierto... lo siento... asi somos nosotros los dragones de shadai...

wolf: dragones de shadai?

lucia: si... es mi especie... dragon de shadai... para ser exacto... en mi caso soy dragona de shadai hibrida...

wolf: como que hibrida?

lucia: veras... mi padre era el general de los guerreros de mi especie... era un gran dragon volador... su fuego era color rojo... era muy fuerte y el mismo frabrico su propia espada... y tambien...

wolf: lucia..

lucia: siempre sabia bien como matar al instante.. solo daba...

wolf: lucia...

lucia: y tambien me regañaba usando su gran...

wolf: LUCIAA!

lucia: sip?

wolf: concentrate... y tu madre?

lucia: aa si... y mi madre.. era una dragona terrestre... osease que no tenia alas... ella me cuidaba como papa generalmente estaba matando y protegiendo nuestro pueblo el...

wolf: espera... pueblo?

lucia: asi es... los dragones de shadai no somos de montaña... de hecho.. no somos de equestria... somos de fuera de este reino... muy muy lejos de este reino... los de mi especie viviamos en pueblos grandes y conviviendo con otras criaturas... lamentablemente eso cambio cuando papa murio...

wolf: de que murio tu padre?

lucia: lo mataron... durante un ataque a nuestro pueblo... aunque... no se fue solo claro... se llevo a todos nuestros enemigos con el... incluido todo mi pueblo

wolf: que?

lucia: lo que escuchas... al morir.. mi padre utilizo lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerzas para quemar a nuestros enemigos... pero tambien se llevo a nuestros pueblo... fui la unica que pudo salir de ese infierno...

wolf: entonces... eres la ultima de tu especie?

lucia: asi es... soy la unica que existe de mi especie... y soy una hibrida...

wolf: perdona mi ignorancia.. pero con lo que me contaste no entendi bien el porque eso de _hibrido_

lucia: papa... dragon volador.. fuego rojo... mama.. dragona terrestre... fuego azul... en resumen... tengo caracteristicas de ambas especies... puedo volar con mis alas o bien cuando no las uso estas desaparecen en mi espalda... de hecho.. no desaparecen... solo se camuflajean muy bien... al igual que puedo lanzar fuego azul o rojo... dependiendo de como me encuentre... si estoy caminando sale azul... si estoy volando sale rojo.. y asi varia mucho

wolf: en otras palabras...

lucia: *suspira* soy dragona voladora y terrestre simultaneamente... puedo portar o no portar alas... y mi tamaño es de dragona terrestre pero con fuerza de dragon volador

wolf: haaaaa... ya.. ya le entendi... wow -dice mirando el reloj- emm... lucia... esta linda la charla y todo... pero creo que es mejor que ya nos vallamos a dormir... son las 3 de la mañana y la fiesta comienza a las 9 -decia el pegaso mientras se acomodaba de nuevo-

lucia: sierto.. tienes razon... bueno.. que descanzes pegaso...

lucia se puso de pie para irse a su habitacion... pero nuevamente el pegaso la detiene sujetandola de la cola... pero pronunciando otras palabras que ella tambien deseaba escuchar... una leve invitacion a que durmiera con el esa noche... seguidos de un dulce _te quiero_

_una de las mejores noches de mi vida... aunque fue corta... realmente la disfrute...el amor mas extraño que me a tocado ver... je... no se porque... pero enserio me gustaria llegar a bases mayores con este pegaso..._

mas tarde durante la fiesta...*

miko: WIIII...JAJAJAJA... -gritaba feliz el potrillo mientras correteaba con otros pequeños de su edad-

lucia: haa cuidado miko... waa..aaa.. HAAA -gritaba mientras caia por los correteos de miko que le entorpecieron el paso-

gauss: esta bien señorita lucia?

lucia: auch... define bien

gauss: en una sola pieza

lucia: en ese caso si... estoy bien *se pone de pie* oye gauss... haz visto al pegaso?

gauss: que pegaso?

lucia: ya sabes... tu amigo... el pegaso -decia sonrojada la dragona al no poder recordar el nombre de wolf-

gauss: heeee... hay muchos pegasos en sunningram...

lucia: tu amigo...

gauss: estan sciccor el peluquero, milker el lechero, bread el panadero, el principe wolf...

lucia: ESE

gauss: bread?

lucia: no... el pegaso

gauss: sciccor?

lucia: NOOOOO! -le grito desesperada-

gauss: entonces quien?

lucia: el pegaso maldita sea... HAAAA... COMO SE LLAMAAAAA! -gritaba desesperada mientras se jalaba las orejas por no poder recordar el nombre-

-que tanto pasa aqui?

lucia: HAAAAA... es que no puedo recordar el nombre del pegaso! -decia aun desesperada sin voltear a ver el origen de la voz-

gauss: haaa... wolf...

lucia: SIIII... si!... ese... a el busco... donde esta gauss?

gauss: ahi *señala detras de la dragona la cual voltea a ver*

wolf: hola... me buscabas?

lucia: si... llevo 20 minutos peleando con este sujeto tratando de encontrarte pero no me daba ningun dato sobre ti...

gauss: oye... tu eras la que no me daba nombres...

lucia: si aja lo que sea... oye pegaso...

-buenas tardes principe wolf -dijeron una pareja que hiba pasando frente a ellos-

wolf: buenas tardes... que disfruten la fiesta... que decias lucia?

lucia: queria preguntarte si...

- que bien se mira con ese traje principe wolf -dijo un potro detras del pegaso-

wolf: heee gracias... a final de cuentas tu lo hiciste y te quedo maravilloso...

lucia: oye solo quiero preguntar...

-gusta bebida principe? -pregunto uno de los mozos de la fiesta-

wolf: no gracias... estamos bien... bueno.. que querias decir lucia?

lucia: ...

wolf: lucia?

lucia: nada pegaso... solo... preguntarte si disfrutas la fiesta... -le dijo con un tono un tanto triste mientras miraba a los alrededores-

wolf: heeee.. si... je... extrañaba esto...

lucia: haa... bueno... disfrutalo pegaso... -dijo en un tono un poco mas relajado mientras caminaba entre los invitados hacia la salida-

wolf: lucia?... oye... hey... OYE!...

lucia: _enserio pegaso... disfruta tu fiesta... a final de cuentas... es tuya y de nadie mas..._

por la cabeza de la dragona pasaban muchas cosas... pero la que mas se repetia era la triste idea de que un dia el pegaso se iria de la montaña y ella no lo volveria a ver...*

lucia: *se sienta en el suelo frente a la puerta y mira las estrellas*

gauss: señorita lucia?

lucia: que quieres gauss? -le dijo sin voltearlo a ver-

gauss: se encuentra bien?

lucia: claro... porque no he de estarlo?

gauss: bueno... una chica como usted no saldria caminando asi de un lugar lleno... y mucho menos seria por nada el salirse de la convivencia por salir a sentarse en el suelo a ver el cielo...

lucia: pues estoy bien gauss... solo... *suspira*... solo quiero estar un momento tranquila.. hay... mucho ruido ahi dentro y mis oidos ya no lo soportan..

gauss: haa... bueno.. la fiesta terminara en un par de horas... y wolf ya dara el discurso de agradecimiento por este año mas... quieres pasara oir el discurso y ayudarnos a dar gracias tambien por esta nueva alianza?

lucia: claro... pero que guarden un poco de silencio porfavor...

gauss: claro... con gusto...

_asi.. unicornio y dragona entraron al palacio de nuevo, gauss guio a lucia hasta donde se encontraba wolf y una vez ahi... wolf dio el discurso de agradecimiento por el nuevo año como reino.. seguido de un agradecimiento a lucia y a toda la montaña del viento por su nueva compañia y ayuda... a lo que todos los invitados... acentaron con un fuerte gracias y todos lventando copas con vino...despues de la gran fiesta... lucia se dispuso a ir a dormir a su habitacion... pero en el camino.. nuevamente la detienen..._

lucia: que pasa?

wolf: estas enojada?

lucia: no... no lo estoy

wolf: si no lo estas... entonces porque me evadiste de esa forma hoy en la fiesta?

lucia: me dolian las orejas por tanto ruido...

wolf: dime la verdad lucia...

lucia: es la verdad.. no estoy molesta...

wolf: entonces?

lucia: estoy triste...

wolf: porque?

lucia: por hoy... mire como estabas con todos... -comenzaba ha hablar en un tono triste- te mirabas tan feliz... me hiciste pensar... en el dia en que te fueras de la montaña -comenzaba a hablar ya con lagrimas recorriendole el rostro- el dia en que ya desees volver aqui y nos dejes... cuando ya no te vuelva a ver

wolf: lucia... no pienses eso... -le decia calmandola y quitandole las lagrimas de la cara- yo nunca los dejare... menos ati... asi que... porfavor lucia.. no pienses eso...

lucia: como me afirmas que nunca nos dejaras?.. debes venir aqui a reinar... y este lugar es mas importante para ti.. -decia aun con lagrimas en los ojos-

wolf: te equivocas lucia... he vivido demasiado en la montaña con ustedes como para decir asi como asi que este lugar es mas importante para mi ahora...

lucia: que quieres decir?

wolf: quiero decir que... realmente me gustaria formar un reino que rompa las barreras de especie... que ustedes.. mis entrenadores y demas... esten aqui con nosotros.. y puedan venir cuando gusten a visitar y yo irlos a visitar a ustedes... y en especial... ir a verte ati

lucia: pero... no crees que seria extraño algo como eso?

wolf: lucia... yo no podria tener ideas mas extrañas...

lucia: porque?

wolf: bueno... actualmente soy aprendiz de dragones... soy un rey lejos de su reino... un principe profugo... y... bueno... *se sonroja* pues... soy pareja de una dragona...

lucia: eso ultimo me gusta...

wolf: sabes ke mas podria gustarte? -le decia mientras la jalaba de poco a poco a la habitacion-

lucia: que cosa he?

wolf: una linda noche... -dijo en un tono un tanto picaro mientras cerraba la puerta-

_no sabia si lo que ya comenzaba a hacer estaba mal... pero por algun motivo realmente queria seguir con esto... realmente me habia enamorado de alguien y ese alguien era un pony!...pero... al parecer... al pegaso no le importaba ese detalle... pero que hay de los demas... aceptaran algo como esto?... por primera ves... tengo miedo... ya que no se que hacer..._


	16. Chapter 13

**_capitulo 13:_**

_a la mañana siguiente... lucia dormia placidamente en la cama... hasta que nuevamente la despiertan... _

lucia: _es curioso... por lo general es gauss quien me despierta... y odio cuando lo hace... pero hoy... je... hasta me gusto que me despertaran... y mas quien lo hizo... _

_asi era... wolf esa mañana se habia levantado mas temprano para poder darle un buenos dias especial a lucia... el cual pudo haber resultado mejor... _

_wolf: *entra a la habitacion cargando una charola en su lomo* buenos dias dormilona -decia feliz mientras se paraba junto a lucia la cual yacia dormida en la cama con la cara en la almohada-_

_lucia:mmmmmm... mmmmmfffmm _

_wolf: heeee... realmente es una dormilona... _heee lucia... despierta... luciaaaaa -comenzaba a susurrarle al oido para despertarla mientras la movia lentamente del hombro-

lucia: mmmm... hee?... que? -decia mientras se despertaba mareada- *bostezo* haa.. buenos dias pegaso... -le dijo mientras le daba un beso en una mejilla haciendo que este se pusiera rojo- que pasa?

wolf: bueno.. hee.. este.. veras... aa... yo te traje el desayuno -le contesto nervioso mientras que con la debil magia que aprendio comenzo a levitar la charola, la cual traia un par de hotcakes, con un huevo; 2 vasos: leche y jugo de naranja respectivamente; y un pequeño florero con una rosa en el - heee la verdad yo no estoy seguro si los dragones tomen leche... se que los reptiles como las serpientes y eso no toman pero no se los dragones... es extraño... he vivido con ustedes pero nunca aprendi si...

lucia: *le agarra el hocico a wolf* calma... si tomamos leche.. es raro que lo hagamos pero lo hacemos *lo suelta* asi que relajate quieres?

wolf: ok... es que enserio... es extraño porque llevo con ustedes 5 años y medio y no se eso.. es como si *lucia le tapa el hocico de nuevo* mmmfmfmfmmf mfmfmmmfm...

lucia: jejeje... ni asi te callas jeje

wolf: mmmmm... -sono un tono triste eso-

lucia: bien.. *lo suelta* gracias por la comida... se ve deliciosa

wolf: gracias... por sierto... queria pedirte un favor

lucia: cual?

wolf: veras... queria preguntarte... si era posible que nos quedaramos un par de dias mas aqui

lucia: no lo creo pegaso...

wolf: que?... pero...

lucia: almenos no yo... yo debo volver... tengo un deber que cumplir... pero tu debes quedarte.. sus alas y lomo aun no estan curados por completo... tu quedate a recuperarte

wolf: en... enserio?

lucia: claro... ahora tu necesitas descanzar... asi que quedate... yo me encargo de explicarselo a raptor

wolf: GRACIAS... gracias gracias gracias gracias -comenzo a gritar emocionado mientras saltaba sobre lucia abrazandola... un tierno abrazo de agradecimiento que fue prontamente roto por la entrada de alguien mas...

gauss: EJEM...

wolf: huh?

lucia:HAAAAAA! -grito asustada mientras lanzaba a wolf contra la pared-

wolf: HAAAAA *se estrella de cara contra la pared y queda clavado* huuuuugggg...

gauss: lindo... interrumpo algo?

lucia:n-n-no... nada... nada en lo absoluto -comenzo a decir nerviosa-

gauss:*voltea a ver a wolf pegado a la pared mareado* si... seguro... bueno... venia a avisarles que ya esta listo el desayuno para que vallan al comedor

lucia: pero el pegaso ya me trajo el desayuno

gauss: si... ya lo note... pero en el suelo no creo que sea comestible -dice mientras que con su caso señala la charola en el suelo con toda la comida tirada-

lucia: haaaa... descuida... enseguida lo levanto...

gauss: no te preocupes... yo lo hago -contesto tranquilo mientras que con su magia levantaba todo del suelo -mejor... tu encargate de la calcamonia de wolf que esta en la pared

wolf: muy gracioso... -contesto con la cara clavada en la pared- haaa... mmmmm... *se quejaba mientras intentaba safarse*

gauss: si te quejas de lo divertido que soy... no lo hagas... yo soy muy comico

wolf: *se safa callendo de espaldas* haaa... gauss... he encontrado mas gracia en una flor marchita que en ti

lucia: doy fe a eso...

gauss: si claro *le entrega la charola a lucia*

wolf: bien... entonces.. en un rato vamos a desayunar gauss

gauss: si...

wolf: ocurre algo?

lucia: _sige viendose delicioso_ -pensaba lucia mientras le daba una mordida al desayuno que wolf le trajo y se sentaba en la cama-

gauss: de hecho... si

wolf: que ocurre?

gauss: bueno... es que.. haa... como decirlo...

wolf: que tal si lo dices como es?

gauss: bien... dime... recuerdas a la chica del restaurante?

lucia: _mmm... esto me huele a amor... huy... que rico esta! _-se decia a si misma mientras saboreaba su desayuno-

wolf: la del restaurante? -se pregunto mientras que en su mente llegaba la imagen de una pony vieja, fea y con grandes berrugas- BUUAAJJ... hablas de la cocinera? -pregunto con asco y nervioso-

gauss: QUEEEEEE!... NO IDIO... ejemm... perdon.. no wolf... no la cocinera

wolf: entonces... *a su mente llega la imagen de una pony con peinado alborotado, muy agresiva y poco femenina* eeeee...

gauss: te llego la chica de la limpieza sierto?

wolf: si -dijo nervioso-

gauss: *suspira* en fin... ahi cuando recuerdes.. bueno... te queria decir... que... bueno...

wolf: que pasa?

gauss: bueno... yo... me quiero casar con ella -dice nervioso y con tono timido-

wolf: QUUUEEEEEE!? -grito asustando, haciendo que lucia se atragante-

gauss: estas bien? -le pregunto a la dragona-

lucia: si... *tose* no es... nada

wolf: no lo puedo creer gauss -dijo decepcionado-

gauss: que pasa?

wolf: que te paso?... antes eras mas genial

gauss: que quieres decir?

wolf: que antes eras mas aventado... yo esperaba volver y verte con pequeños en el lomo... que te paso?

gauss: correccion wolf... antes era un pobre diablo sin familia.. ahora soy el asistende del principe.. debo tener un porte..

wolf: NO!

gauss: que?

lucia: *por el susto y lo que dijo gauss; lucia salta hacia atras lanzando la carola al aire y cayendo de cabeza del otro lado de la cama*

wolf: tu no eres ningun asistente gauss.. entiendelo.. no eres ni un mayordomo, ni un sirviente, ni un asistente... eres mi amigo.. mi hermano y mi familia... no lo arruines con comentarios tan estupidos por favor

gauss: de acuerdo.. lo siento

wolf: descuida

lucia: si... tranquilo... hasta yo sabia que no tenias completo el cerebro -dijo en tono burlon-

gauss: si.. y ati te falta toda la materia gris

lucia: *se queda en silencio pensando*

gauss: lo sabia...

lucia: *uno de los hotcakes que se pego en el techo le cae en la cabeza haciendo que esta reaccionara* heee..

gauss: quieres que te prepare el baño?

lucia: no... yo puedo... gracias -contesto dudosa mientras caminaba al baño- _que me habra querido decir? _-se preguntaba a si misma mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta-

wolf: que cruel...

gauss: ella me insulto

wolf: pero almenos tu entiendes! -le digo molesto- ella, gauss... no tiene mucha escuela que digamos... su especie no es como la nuestra y su pasado es algo que no se puede recordar... por eso ella evita decir los nombres... para no recordar

gauss: ooo...

wolf: porfavor gauss... no la molestes ni insultes

gauss: ok... lo siento

wolf: descuida... bien... para cuando es la boda?

gauss: planeo que sea antes de que tengamos un hijo

wolf: y eso seria en...

gauss: posiblemente en un par de años... no lo se

wolf: si... ahora si creo que eres un idiota

gauss: porque?... es muy rapido?

wolf: NO!...ES DEMASIADO TARDE! -le grito furioso-

lucia: que tanto pasa haya afuera? -les grita desde la tina del baño-

wolf: nada lucia... tranquila

gauss: como que muy tarde?

wolf: pues... esperaba que fuera la proxima semana

gauss: QUEEEE?!... estas loco?.. solo llevamos 3 años de novios wolf

wolf: ... *en silencio.. solo voltea a ver a gauss con odio*

gauss: que tanto vez?... es muy rapido... enserio

wolf: ...

gauss: *suspira* sabia que no lo entendiras

wolf: hermano...

gauss: que?

wolf:...

en eso... rika, la encargada de la libreria, y tod, el ayudante del peluquero caminaban junto al palacio... charlando como siempre hasta que algo los detiene...*

rika: y como va todo con tu jefe?... te ha ido bien con el peluquero?

tod: aa... no me quejo... no es dificil y gano bien

rika: y como vas con tu familia?

tod: je... podria ir mejor...

rika: enserio?... porque?

tod: demasiados gritos en mi casa...

rika: enserio?

tod: asi es... pero bueno.. y tu?

rika: je... yo sigo soltera...

tod: entonces te la has de pasar con tus amigas no?

rika: algo asi... de hecho ya que las mencionas... una de ellas dijo algo muy tonto la verdad -dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras se detenia junto al palacio-

tod: enserio?... y que dijo? -contesto curioso mientras se paraba junto a ella-

rika: bueno... dijeron una tonteria completa... je... dijo que el principe wolf esta de novio con la dragona esa

tod: JAJAJAJAJA... por celestia... eso es lo mas estupido que he escuchado en mi vida.. sabemos que el principe wolf es de mente abierta... pero no tanta -comenzaba a reirse con fuerza hasta que unos gritos salidos del palacio llamaron su atencion-

-PERO ES QUE NO ENTIENDES!

- Y NO ES COMO SI ME IMPORTARA

-ENTONCES PORQUE FASTIDIAS?

- PORQUE TU NO LO HARIAS

-SI YO LO HAGO ES MI PROBLEMA

- CLARO QUE NO

-CLARO QUE SI

- HAAAAAAA...

-HAAAAAAAAAA!

en eso.. uno de los vidrios se rompe y sale volando gauss de el cayendo entre unos arbustos*

wolf: *saca la cabeza por lo que resta de ventana* Y COMPRA ESE ANILLO LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE SI NO QUIERES QUE SEA YO QUIEN LO HAGA -le grita furioso-

gauss: PERO AUN NO ESTAMOS LISTOS! -grito nervioso-

wolf: HAAAAA! -grito furioso nuevamente mientras asotaba lo que restaba de ventana tirando el marco de esta-

rika: ... -se queda en silencio viendo a gauss-

tod: ... -se queda igual que rika-

gauss: haa... bien wolf... tu ganas... comprare el anillo de bodas -decia en voz baja aun acostado de espaldas sobre los arbustos-

wolf: GRACIAS! -le grita desde dentro del palacio-

gauss: haaaa... *voltea a ver a tod y rika que lo estan observando* y ustedes que ven?

rika: nada... nada en lo absoluto -dijo nerviosa mientras se daba la vuelta y trotaba lejos del palacio-

tod: yo mire lo mismo que ella -contesto con el mismo tono y sigiendo a rika-

gauss: haaa... bien.. primera parada: la joyeria... OYE WOLF!

wolf: QUE QUIERES?

gauss: PASAME LA CARTERA

un mueble con varios cajones sale volando por la ventana haciendose pedasos al caer al suelo*

gauss: ESE NO ES EL MIO

wolf: YA SE... PERO YA NO LO QUERIA... ADEMAS DE QUE LE FALTAN CAJONES -dijo con un tono mas calmado a la vez que una mochila sale volando por la ventana callendo junto a gauss-

gauss: gracias.. vuelvo en un rato...

y asi.. gauss se fue trotando a paso ligero hacia la joyeria... compro el anillo mas grande y brillante que pudo... lo guardo en una bolsa de su mochila y luego corrio hacia el restaurante de sunnyngram, donde se encontraba una linda pegasa, de pelaje rojo, crin dorada y esponjada y cola corta; esta traia puesta un traje de mesera y se encontraba acomodando las cosas para abrir el restaurante...*

guass: heee... haaaa...

-: ?... ha... gaussi... cariño hola -le dijo con voz tierna al unicornio-

gauss: este... yo queria preguntarte... heee... *con su magia y muy nervioso abre un poco la mochila y mira el estuche del anillo- emm... yo... haaa...

- si?

gauss: ammmm... *cierra la mochila* queria... amm.. queria preguntarte si gustarias ir a desayunar al palacio... por si tenias hambre

- awwwww... que tierno eres *le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que gauss se ponga rojo completamente* pero ahora no... tengo que trabajar.. quiza otro dia -le dijo con un tono alegre-

gauss: o-o-ok... otro dia... te veo luego -contesto nervioso mientras salia del local, con la cara roja y las orejas bajas indicando pena- _haaa.. diablos... que fue lo que salio mal?... todo iba tan bien.. _-se decia a si mismo mientras caminaba de regreso al palacio- haa... haaayy no... seguro wolf me mata -se decia a si mismo preocupado-

mientras tanto, en el palacio... wolf, miko y lucia esperan a gauss para desayunar... aunque no todos tenian una misma resistencia al hambre...*

miko: tengo hammmBREEEEEEEEEEE! -grito desesperado-

lucia: HAA.. MIS OIDOS -grito mientras se tapaba una oreja-

wolf: comportense los dos... saben que debemos esperar a gauss

miko: pero porque si muero de hambre -dijo viendo a wolf con cara de perrito-

wolf: tu sabes que es porque gauss es parte de la familia y tambien comera con nosotros... debemos esperarlo.. aprende ami y aguantate el hambre -dijo serio, pero la serenidad se le fue cuando sus tripas comenzaron a rugir-

miko: si... seguro... aguantar el hambre no?

wolf: miko... te he dicho cientos de veces que no le restrieges las cosas en la cara a los demas ponys

en eso... uno de los mesero sale de la cocina empujando una carreta con vinos y se dirigio a la puerta principal*

lucia: con tono decaido - tengo mucha hambre ya quiero comer.. .

miko: que comen ustedes señorita lucia? -pregunto curioso-

se escucha un ligero golpeteo, voltean y ven al mesero acomodando una llanta de la carreta que no queria avanzar*

lucia: pues... comemos muchas cosas...

miko: comen ponys? -pregunto ahora temeroso-

lucia: si tambien comemos ponys... espera QUE?

miko: HAAAAAA... COME PONYSSSSS *comenzo a gritar y correr asustado por la sala hasta chocar contra el msero provocando que la carretilla salga corriendo hacia la puerta sin control*

_gauss: haaaa el destino... es curioso.. pareciera que siempre la tiene contra mi... aunque yo no creo en el... pero... creo que tengo mala suerte... _

_wolf: haaaaa el destino... es curioso... pareciera que siempre me ha amado... no creo que mucho en el... pero si no fuera el destino... entonces mis cuatro herraduras son de la suerte... _

el destino.. tan raro... tan confuso... y con tan buena punteria... cuando la carreta salio disparada.. gauss abre la puerta del corredor, para entrar a desayunar... pero no logro entrar al comedor, porque la carreta sin control lo golpeo arrastrandolo varios metros hacia atras... bañandolo en vino y un poco atarantado... pasaron unos segundos de silencio abrumador... el ambiente se sentia tenso... un gran problema se hacercaba y todos lo sabian... solo esperaban a que gauss se levantara para romper el silencio y comenzar la gran discucion... pero en lugar de gauss quien rompio el silencio... fue el buen y respetuoso principe white wolf... *

wolf: JA! IDIOTA... JAJAJAJAJAJ! -comenzaba a reir a carcajadas al ver a gauss totalmente bañado en vino... riendo con tanta fuerza que cae de espaldas de la silla y continua su risa en el suelo agarrandose el estomago- dios mio... dios mio... jajajajaj.. deberias ver tu cara jajajajajaja

mesero: lo siento... lo siento... lo siento mucho señor... enseguida lo ayudo -decia nervioso y asustado el mesero dirigiendose a gauss-

gauss: descuida... esta bien -contesto tranquilamente mientras que con su magia reparaba las botellas rotas y ponia la carreta junto al mesero... tan bien acomodado que hasta parecia que miko volveria a chocar contra el lanzando la carreta de nuevo-

wolf: jajajajaja

gauss: *suspira y se para junto a la mesa* lucia...

lucia: si?

gauss: que es esto? -pregunto señalando una pequeña bandeja con agua saborizada-

lucia: emmmm... creo que es ponche de frutas si mi olfato no me falla

gauss: tu olfato? *con su magia agarra un vaso de vidrio, se sirve un poco y lo prueba* mmmm... eres buena

lucia: gracias... alguien siempre me decia que naci con una nariz prodijiosa jeje

gauss: ya lo veo *vuelve a llenar el vaso, lo pone en la mesa, levanta la bandeja y la acomoda sobre wolf... ya listo... la deja caer*

wolf: aja... huuuu... ok... me callo -dijo serio-

lucia: jejeje.. -comenzo a reirse un poco-

miko: jeje

gauss: wolf... cuantas veces te he dicho que no te burles de los demas ponys?

wolf: huuuu... maldito karma... ok mr. gracios... *se pone de pie y se le ve la bandeja puesta como sombrero, 2 rodajas de naranja que nadaban en el ponche las traia sobre los ojos y de la cabeza escurriendole todo el ponche*

lucia: je.. y dime gauss... fuiste a hacer algo importante?

gauss: heeee.. wolf te dijo verdad?

lucia: no me dijo nada... pero escuche un vidrio romperse y wolf gritar algo de un anillo... ademas de que saliste vestido de gala

gauss: yo no estoy vestido de gala...

lucia: como que no?... y este moño? -dijo a la vez que intentaba quitarle un moño del cuello a gauss... el cual no podia agarrar- que demonios... -dijo sorprendida-

gauss: lucia... no es un traje de gala... es mi pelaje

lucia: pero... yo lo veo como un traje.. camisa blanca, chaqueta y moño negros

gauss: son los colores de mi pelaje... es raro que seas asi tan exactos... pero asi son

lucia: eso explica el porque lo traes tran ajustado ese chaleco

gauss: no eres la unica que se confunde

wolf: asi es... yo una vez me desespere de verlo en traje de gala

gauss: si... cuando heramos niños casi me despelleja este bastardo

wolf: hehe... pero bueno.. como te fue?

gauss: bueno... no me fue -dijo con voz decaida y volteando a una ventana-

wolf: ho... no... te nego verdad? -contesto igual de triste-

gauss: no.. yo... no tube las agallas de decirselo

wolf: porque?

gauss: bueno... es complicado decirlo sabes?...

miko: oigan...

gauss: no es tan facil...

miko: señor gauss...

gauss: que esperabas?

wolf: no se... dimelo tu

gauss: que? que solo llegara y le dijera si quiere casarse conmigo?

miko: OOOIIIGAAAAAAANNNNNNN -grito desesperado-

gauss y wolf: QUE?! -gritaron al unisono -

miko: *con su pata señala a la puerta del comedor, y en ella se encontraba parada la pegasa del restaurante*

gauss:...

wolf: ha... venus... hola -le dijo saludandola con una sonrisa en el rostro-

venus: buenos dias señor principe -dijo con voz dulce y dando una pequeña reverencia

lucia: hola... heeee...

venus: venus... venus light es mi nombre -le dijo de forma respetuosa-

lucia: haa.. hola pegasa -le contesto con una sonrisa-

venus: pero... mi nombre es venus

wolf: olvidalo... 4 años con ella y nunca aprendio el mio

gauss: haa...haa...hee...-gauss solo se quedo helado con una mirada sorprendida al ver a venus entrar a la habitacion en ese momento-

venus: aaa.. hola gaussi -dijo a la vez que caminaba hacia el y le daba un beso en la mejilla-

wolf: jejeje... gaussi

gauss: heee... venus... cuanto... cuanto tiempo llevas ahi? -pregunto apenado y nervioso por creer que lo habia arruinado-

venus: bueno... acabo de llegar... realmente tenia hambre y bueno... mi jefa me dejo venir... gracias por invitarme -le contesto de forma dulce a la vez que le daba un abrazo haciendo que gauss se pusiera aun mas nervioso-

wolf: *comenzo a hablarle a gauss en voz baja mientras le hacia señas* _vamos idiota.. dicelo.. dicelooooo! _

gauss: *con su magia le aparece cinta adesiva a wolf en la boca*

wolf: *con expresion y tono furioso comenzo a brincar y patalear desesperado, venus y gauss se separaron y voltearon a ver a wolf y comenzaron a reir... miko tambien y solo lucia lo quizo ayudar*

lucia: haber... deja... *toma la punta de la cinta* listo?

wolf: *comenzo a hacer ruidos y mover las patas intentando decirle que no pero...*

lucia: *con fuerzas y de un solo tiron, le arranca la cinta del osico*

wolf: uuu.. OYE... TE DIJE QUE... haa...haaa... HAAAAAAAAAAAA -comenzo a gritar con fuerzas por el dolor y a correr por toda la habitacion desesperado-

lucia: uff... te dolio? -pregunto arqueando una ceja- solo fue un poco... *mira la cinta* ooo... ammm... wolf... oye... escucha... -le decia al pegaso que pasaba corriendo frente a ella gritando todabia- gaaa... ESCUCHAAAMEEEEEEEE! -le grito con fuerzas lanzando una gran llamarada color azul envolciendo al pegaso... y al disiparse solo se le ve parado, en silencio... con los ojos abiertos como platos y con el pelaje un tanto negro-

wolf: ok... te escucho... -dijo en voz baja a la vez que con cada palabra le sale una nube de humo del osico-

miko: wow... como hizo eso? -pregunto emocionado y con un brillo en los ojos-

lucia: larga historia pequeño... ten wolf.. esto es tuyo -le dijo seria a wolf mientras le entregaba la cinta adeciva con varios pelos pegados-

wolf: y es por eso... por lo que no queria que me lo quitaras -le contesto con una voz dolida y una lagrima queriendo salir-

miko: jeje... bueno.. podriamos comer ya?... enserio muero de hambre

lucia: ustedes coman... yo debo irme ya

wolf: pero... porque?

lucia: bueno... el deber llama... como te dije... tengo un deber que cumplir -dijo con una sonrisa segura mientras caminaba a la puerta-

wolf: awwww -dijo en tono decaido- ok... ire para haya en unos dias..

lucia: ok.. te esperaremos... *se detiene frente a la puerta y voltea a ver al pegaso* en especial yo pegaso... hay muchas cosas aun que te faltan por aprender

wolf: ya lo creo...

lucia: adios... *sale por la puerta del corredor y la cierra* espero vuelvas pronto... -penso triste mientras caminaba a la puerta con la cabeza baja-

no fue la mejor despedida... ni el momento mas comodo para gauss... pero... almenos no salio mal... parecia que a venus le agrado lucia... y tambien parecia que gauss hiba a dar el paso que tanto se esperaba... solo espero ke si lo de... sino... tendre que poner mis cascos en marcha para ayudar a mi amigo...


	17. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14:**

tras la salida de lucia... todos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que venus decidio romper el silencio abrumador...

venus: je.. que agradable -dijo sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados-

wolf: si... *comienza a sacudirse quitandose el color negro de ceniza de su pelaje quemado* haaa.. muy agradable..

gauss: aprender?... que se supone que estas aprendiendo?

wolf: ya sabes... *camina hacia la mesa* he estado alla aprendiendo de ellos y e aprendido muchas cosas *se sienta*

gauss: como que?

venus: gaussi... no lo cuestiones.. sabes que el no miente -dijo seria-

gauss: porque no lo conosiste en el imperio -dijo en tono exeptico mientras giraba los ojos a otro lado*

venus: que dijiste? -le dijo un tanto molesta-

gauss: haaa... nada... nada

wolf: calmate venus... esta bien que pregunte... y bueno.. aprendi un poco de magia -dijo con una sonrisa burlona-

gauss: magia?.. porfavor.. los pegasos no pueden hace magia

venus: je... no dijiste lo mismo hace unas semanas gaussi -le dijo coqueta mientras lo abrazaba-

gauss: si... tu eres capaz de desaparecerme el dinero -dijo un tanto indiferente-

wolf: come mucho?

gauss: no... pero suelo invitarla a todos lados...

venus: no me referia a eso bobito

gauss: haaaa.. si.. esa noche...

miko: huu.. se gustan.. se gustan, jejeje... -comienza a decir burlon

gauss: miko.. no te burles de los demas asi -le dice serio-

venus: jejeje...

wolf: si miko... es de mal gusto

miko: awww... -dice en tono decaido mientras que agachaba la cabeza y bajaba las orejas-

wolf: se hace asi... se gustan.. se quieren... se dan besitos en el arbol.. -comienza a cantar con voz chillona-

miko: jajajajaja

gauss: grrr... *con su magia levanta un pay de la mesa y se lo lanza a wolf a la cara... pero este nunca llega* pero que demon...

wolf: te dije... aprendi unas cuantas cosas... -contesto confiado a la vez que el pay comienza a bajar y ponerse en la mesa, dejando ver el rostro de wolf con una sonrisa de confianza y en su frente, un pequeño punto elevado, formando un cuerno de solo magia, el cual desaparece en cuanto el pastel toca la mesa-

gauss: que fue eso?

miko: wow...

wolf: bueno.. cuando me estaban enseñando magia... mathew, mi entrenador, noto que yo no podia hacer ni un poco de magia.. asi que comenzo a investigar el y estubo observando a los unicornios... noto que ustedes tienen un punto donde se concentran para hacer su magia.. que es su cuerno... asi que me dijo que debia concentrarme en la parte del cuerpo que usare, eso ago y funciona...

venus: como... que en la parte del cuerpo?

wolf: asi *su casco comienza a brillar en un color negro, lo levanta y el pay frente a el se comienza a elevar*

gauss: impresionante... no sabia que eso era posible.. usas tu casco como si fuera un cuerno... -decia aun impresionado por lo que miraba-

wolf: baja su brazo, el pastel cae de golpe en la mesa y comienza a hablar con voz cansada* si... eso mismo... pero cansa mucho el hacerlo...

gauss: ya lo creo.. tu mente y cuerpo no estan hecos para hacer magia... sera mejor que no la hagas...

wolf: si.. aunque... no lo olvidare.. para cuando se nesesite

gauss: eso si..

miko: juro... que me morire si no comemos AHORRAAAAAA! -grito de repente desesperado-

venus: si... tiene razon.. yo tambien tengo hambre

gauss: pues... a comer se ha dicho

-YAAYY! -gritaron los demas al unisono-

un buen desayuno mas tarde.. luego de burlas, gritos, peleas, accidentes y demas... venus se fue a su trabajo, gauss y miko se pusieron a caminar por sunningram revisando y explicandole a wolf todo lo que habia pasado en su ausencia, desde la disminucion de de ataques, hasta la buena compañia que les hacia raptor en veces que decendia a pedir agua o a charlar.. le contaron sobre un ataque de criaturas extrañas que fue repelido por raptor y otras cosas mas... pasadas las horas... mimko volvio a tener hambre... y que mejor lugar para comer, que el restaurante donde trabajaba venus...*

gauss: porque me torturan asi? *dice parado frente a la puerta*

wolf: no te torturamos..

gauss:... *lo ve con mirada seria*

wolf: bueno... almenos no lo hacemos a proposito..

gauss: ...

wolf: uff... esta bien... solo quiero que ya te dejes de tonterias y ya le pidas su pesuña y ya -le dijo mientras lo empuja hacia dentro del restaurante-

miko: ademas yo tengo hambre

wolf: si... aparte miko tiene hambre

gauss: haa... entonces.. el motivo principal es traerme con venus? - pregunto nervioso mientras era empujado por wolf-

wolf: ufff... levanta tu trasero... pesas.. haaaa...

gauss: que tal si mejor vamos a las flautas... o... no se... cualquier otro lugar?

wolf: no...

gauss: *se sujeta del marco de la puerta* anda.. reconcideralo wolf -le dice cada segundo mas nervioso-

wolf: ya yo tambien tengo hambre... entra.. de... UUNA VEEEZZZZ! -le grito mientras lo empujaba dentro del restaurante-

gauss: HAAAA *cae de cara dentro del restaurante* -jeje.. te ayudo? -le dijo una voz dulce-

gauss: eee.. no... estoy bien -dijo mientras intentaba levantarse- _haa.. porque la agresividad? _se preguntaba a si mismo... cuando pudo ver bien.. logro observar en el suelo las cosas de su mochila*

_jeje... siempre me ha dado risa gauss.. desde potrillo tenia el mismo problema... se pone nervioso y se olvida de todo en absoluto... aun recuerdo que cuando lo invite al palacio para presentarlo con mi padre, el pobre olvido su nombre... _

?-no te preocupes... esta bien -dijo con la misma voz dulce mientras levantaba otras cosas, entre ellas una cajita blanca de anillos- esto que es?

gauss: que es que?

?-esta caja *la abre*

gauss: es... *voltea a ver a la chica que le ayudo y se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver que la que pregunto, miro y abrio la caja.. era venus light*

venus: *miraba a gauss con cara seria*...

gauss: haa... venus... este.. hee.. yo... -comenzo a balbusear totalmente nervioso y sudando frio-

venus: y esto?

gauss: heeee

wolf: *pasajunto a gauss y venus con miko en el lomo* ...asi es...los dragones tienen un gran valor...cosas que otros no tienen.. por eso son de admirar.. entiendes?

miko: je.. si.. y he aqui un caso no?

wolf: exacto... *se va caminando a una mesa*

venus: para quien es?

gauss: *da un largo suspiro*... como decirlo...

venus: como es -le dijo seria-

gauss: bien... recuerdas esta mañana que vine?

venus: si... viniste para invitarme a desayunar

gauss:bien... emmm.. pues.. en realidad no venia a eso...

venus: entonces?

gauss: haa... *con su magia, le quita la caja con el anillo, se inclina un poco y le pone el anillo enfrente* venus light... aceptarias... *un pedazo de papel le pega en la cara*... hee.. aceptarias *le pega otra bola de papel en la cara*... ACepta... *otra bola le pega en la cara* YA BASTA! -grito furioso mientras que con su magia le lanza una charola de metal a la cara a wolf tirandolo de su silla- ahora si..sin mas interrupciones *mira a miko molesto* venus light... aceptarias ser... WAAAAAA *sin poder terminar... venus salta sobre el abrazandolo contra el suelo, y con lagrimas en los ojos le contesto*

venus: si... acepto.. claro que si...

gauss: heh.. en ese caso.. je... no fue tan dificil

wolf: *se vuelve a sentar en su silla y comienza a gritarle a gauss* DALE UN BESO IDIOTA!

gauss: grrrr...

venus: se quita de encima de gauss y comienza a saltar emocionada*

gauss: oye.. calmate y mejor vamos a comprar las cosas para la boda.. -le dijo feliz mientras la agarraba de un casco*

venus: vamos p...

-LIGHT!

venus: HAAAA! *cae al suelo de espaldas asustada* mejor en otro momento.. es mi patrona -dijo un tanto apenada-

- *se para detras de gauss* Y TU QUE HACES AQUI!

gauss: HAAAA! *da un brinco y cae de espaldas junto a venus y en la misma posision que ella*

- Y BIEN?!

gauss: AA...NO..no pasa nada merry... no pasa nada -comenzo a decirle con miedo-

maria: PARA TI SOY SEÑORITA MARIA INFELIZ!

miko: usted cree que debamos hacer algo? -le pregunta nervioso a wolf-

wolf: no se tu... pero yo disfruto esto *levanta un vaso y comienza a beber agua viendo la regañiza a gauss*

gauss: heee.. lo siento maria

maria: SEÑORITA MARIA!

gauss: heee si señorita maria

maria: y tu ponte a trabajar light! -le grito furiosa-

venus: s-si patrona *se levanta corriendo y comienza a atender a los clientes que solo observaban el drama*

maria: y tu escoria... QUE HACES AHI EN MI SUELO!

gauss: heee... yo... este...

maria: SI NO COMERAS LARGATE!

gauss: hee... su cuerno comienza a brillar y se teletransporta apareciendo sentado junto a miko, con la cara roja de pena y las orejas bajas por el miedo*

maria: idiota... *se regresa a la cocina*

gauss: estupida cocinera...

wolf: bonito... comida show

gauss: no es divertido... es vergonzoso -dijo apenado-

wolf: ami me gusto

venus: *se para junto a la mesa* que van a comer?

wolf: *sin decir nada... se levanta de la mesa y sale del restaurante*

venus: que le pasa?

gauss: nada... solo es el... ammm.. que hay de especial hoy?

venus: la especial de hoy es ensalada de frutos, 2 platos de heno a su gusto, una jarra de te y un postre

gauss: nos podrias traer ese?

venus: claro... en unos momentos se los traigo

gauss: gracias

venus: ok... vuelvo *se da la vuelta y camina a la cocina*

gauss: *da un gran suspiro mientras miraba a venus alejarse*

miko: tiene asma señor gauss? -pregunto inocente-

gauss: si miko... tengo... QUEE?! -le contesto asustado-

miko: bueno.. tengo entendido que los suspiros asi son asma -comenzo a decirle con un tono preocupado-

gauss: no miko... tranquilo.. no tengo asma ni nada malo -le dijo en un tono tranquilo, abrazandolo y tranquilizandolo-

miko: ok... solo no quiero perder a nadie mas -comenzo a decir triste-

gauss: descuida... no perderas a nadie.. aqui estaremos wolf y yo contigo siempre...

wolf: entra por la puerta y se sienta en la mesa con una mirada seria y sin decir nada*

gauss: amm... hola?

wolf: ... *voltea a ver la ventana sin prestar atencion a los demas *

miko: le ocurre algo señor wolf?

wolf: no miko...

gauss: asustaste a venus genio... probablemente crea que ella es por que te fuiste

wolf: aja...

gauss: que te pasa?.. ultimamente has estado comportandote muy raro... porque? -le dijo ya molesto-

wolf: porque cada dia descubro mas lo que dejas pasar... - le dijo sin voltearlo a ver.. solo observando la ventana-

gauss: que?

venus: *se para junto a la mesa, se le ve sobre su cabeza una gran charola con los platos de comida* aqui estan sus pedidos... son...

wolf: venus... -le dijo en tono serio-

venus: huh?... si principe? -le dice nerviosa-

wolf: te gusta tu trabajo?...

venus: a que se refiere? *comienza a poner los platos sobre la mesa*

wolf: a que si te gusta tu trabajo, como te trata tu patrona y todo eso

venus: haa.. eso... pues.. me gusta el trabajo de un restaurante... atender a los clientes y eso..

wolf: te gusta cocinar?

venus: que?

gauss: que tanto tienes en mente wolf?

wolf: callate gauss -le dice con tono molesto, despues voltea a ver a venus con una mirada molesta-

venus: *traga saliva nerviosa* wolf: te gusta cocinar? -le dijo en el mismo tono serio-

venus s-si... si me gusta cocinar principe...

wolf: y porque eres mesera?

venus: *suspira y comienza a hablar con un tono muy triste* por mi patrona... -dice en voz baja-

wolf: que dijiste?

venus: *termina de poner los platos y pone la charola en el suelo* es por mi patrona principe.. ella dice que yo no podria hacer nada de lo que ella hace... y no me quiere dar la oportunidad...

wolf: quieres tener esa oportunidad?

venus: hablara con mi patrona?! -le dijo asustada mientras daba un salto hacia atras*

wolf: claro que no... lo que pasa es que gauss me pidio un favor...

gauss y venus: QUEEE?!

venus: *mira a gauss*...

gauss: ejem... hee...

wolf: ten... esto es para ti... *saca una hoja en la cual se especifica la compra de un local* consideralo un regalo de boda venus -le dice feliz y con una sonrisa en el rostro-

venus: *toma el papel y comienza a leerlo* pero. que es esto?... que es gaussi? -le dice con un poco de temor-

gauss: eso.. emmm.. es.. haaa...

wolf: es un comprobante de compra-venta... de tu propio local.. tu propio restaurante...

venus: usted lo compro prinicpe? *mira las firmas y sorprendida por lo que ve se queda con los ojos abiertos como plato*

wolf: he.. no... lo compro gauss y olvido el papel en casa

gauss: hee.. QUE?!

venus:*con lagrimas en los ojos, brinca sobre gauss tirandolo de su silla y abrazandolo y besandolo, lo unico que decia era* gracias cariño.. gracias gracias gracias gracias...

gauss: heee... denada... todo para ti

maria: LIGHT!

venus: HAAA! *salta cayendo de espaldas junto a gauss*

maria: que haces ahi olgazaneando light! *comenzo a gritarle furiosa-

venus: y-y-yo.. hee...

maria: nada de yo,... levantate ta a trabajar perezosa!

venus: ... *su rostro de elicidad, en segundos, se degrado para volverse triste y comenzar a llorar... tapandose el rostro con sus cascos, se dio la vuelta para evitar que los demas ponys la vieran en el suelo llorando, con el alma destruida y totalmente avergonzada*

gauss: OYE! *Se levanta furioso* tu no puedes gritarle asi a mi esposa! -comienza a gritarle a maria retandola con odio-

maria: CALLATE ESCORIA!

wolf:... *unas ligeras marcas azules comienzan a aparecerle en el cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y con una voz un poco mas grave y ronca comienza a hablar* aqui... la escoria eres tu...

maria: *voltea a ver a wolf* que dijo principe? -le pregunto un tanto nerviosa a la vez que el resto de los ponys del restaurante volteaban a ver la mesa-

wolf: *habre los ojos, dejando ver la iris de estos de color rojo en lugar del habitual azul* lo que haz oido... ahora largate a la cocina... tenemos hambre y la unica holgazana aqui eres tu por estar perdiendo el tiempo regañando a quien no debes...

venus: *se seca las lagrimas y voltea a ver a wolf sorprendida por lo que oye*

gauss: _wolf.. que te paso?... _-se preguntaba a si mismo mientras miraba a su amigo hablar asi-

maria: pero.. principe...

wolf: QUE NO ME LLAMES PRINCIPE! -le grito con gran odio a la vez que se ponia de pie y asotaba sus cascos contra la mesa-

ese dia... jamas podra ser olvidado por los habitantes de sunningram... el dia en que vieron al rpincipe wolf gritar... y el dia en que vieron aun pony cambiar de color de pelaje por un pequeño lapzo de tiempo*

wolf: te he dicho... ati y a todos aqui y a todos en este pequeño reino... que yo los cuidare... les dare lo que necesiten... ha cambio.. de que no me pongan pronombres idiotas y sin valor como "principe" o "rey" entiendes? -comenzo a decirle mas calmado mientras las marcas en su cuerpo y su pelaje ya mas oscuro, comenzaban a desaaparecer y wolf, ya calmado, se sienta, cierra los ojos unos segundos, suspira y dice- solo... ve a traernos la comida ok?.. me pongo molesto cuando tengo hambre *abre los ojos y se le mira la iris azul que siempre tenia*

maria: si señor wolf *dijo a la ve que hacia una reverencia- light... vamos.. debes entregar...

wolf: ella no ara lo que tu digas...

maria: que?

gauss: deja te ayudo cariño?

venus: gracias... - contesto mientras se levanta apoyandose en gauss-

wolf: es simple maria... ella ya no trabaja aqui...

maria: disculpe prin..

wolf: *la ve con odio en los ojos*

maria: emm.. wolf... tu no decides eso

wolf: cierto...

maria: ella es mi empleada.. yo digo si renuncia, si se despide... todo -comenzo a decirle molesta-

wolf: cierto.. pero te falta algo...

maria: que?

wolf: gauss... podrias aparecerme mi mochila?

gauss: cual?

wolf: donde tengo mis papeles

gauss: si... *usando su magia, gauss aparece una mochila color blanca, con encages dorados.. bordados en ella, 2 caras sonrientes y junto a estas, un pedazo faltante de tela, se miraba como alguien lo habia arrancado* aqui esta *se lo entrega*

wolf: gracias... *la agarra* bien maria.. estas en lo correcto... venus es tu empleada *abre la mochila y comienza a buscar entre varios papeles* tu decides si ella renuncia... tu decides si deja de trabajar... pero yo te pregunto... si te dijera yo que ella ya no trabajara aqui.. la dejarias tranquila?

maria: que?!.. NO!?... no tendria empleada en ese caso..

wolf: entonces... *se pone de pie y saca un papel* maria do von petit... tu y yo tenemos un contrato en el cual se especiica que yo te compraba el restaurante... por lo cual yo soy el dueño de este... y lo que te hace ami... tu jefe.. y tu.. mi empleada

maria: espere... QUEEE?! -exclamo preocupada mientras miraba el contrato-

wolf: ahora maria... si yo te dijera que venus ya no trabajara aqui... que harias?

maria: ... *baja la cabeza sin decir nada y con las orejas abajo*

wolf: eso pense... tu ya la haz humillado bastante... solo el dia de hoy... quien sabe que tanto en el tiempo que a trabajo aqui...

maria: ...

venus: señor wolf...

wolf: maria...

maria: si... jefe? -le dijo aun sin levantar la cabeza-

wolf: quedas despedida...

maria: QUEEEEEE!? -grito asustada mientras daba un brinco y caia sobre su espalda* como que despedida?... YO SOY LA COCINERA!

wolf: ya no... *Agarra el corro de chie que tiro maria y se lo pone a venus* ahora.. tu eres la cocinera venus... y... bueno... el otro era local pequeño... pero ahora.. este sera su local..

venus: ... *sin poder decir nada... solo se queda viendo parada con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la boca temblandole*

wolf: controla tu emocion.. je... felicidades venus... ahora eres la cocinera y encargada de este lugar *le pasa una hoja de titulo de propiedad* solo firma aqui porfavor

venus: heee que?

wolf: que firmes aqui *pone la hoja sobre la mesa y saca una pluma para que escriba*

venus: si... *toma la pluma y firma el papel*

wolf: te dije de que trata esto venus?... este es el titulo de propiedad de este restaurante...

venus: *termina de firmar*

wolf: *toma el papel, lo enrolla y le pone un liston rojo* ahora... es todo tuyo... haz con el lo que quieras... *le entrega el papel enrollado*

venus: pero.. porque?

maria: si.. porque me despide?... yo trabajaba bien... -le dice molesta mientras se ponia frente a el- yo no tengo que ser despedida -le dice molesta en la cara-

wolf: asi es.. trabajas bien... pero tienes una pesima actitud... aunque yo no puedo acer nada... si quieres seguir trabajando aqui... sera bajo el mando de ella *pone su casco sobre el hombro de venus*

gauss: OYE! *le pega en el casco a wolf haciendo que este se alejeje de venus* gracias

venus: awww... gaussi esta celosito? -dijo con una voz tierna y burlona mientras abrazaba a gauss-

gauss: no estoy celoso.. solo quiero mantenerte lejos de mi patan amigo

wolf: si.. podria darte un lugar donde vivir y familia con quien vivir... no gauss? -le dice con tono serio-

gauss: aww... se puso triste...

venus: awwww

miko: awwwww *suena un ruido extraño*

wolf: tu tambien miko?! -le pregunta sorprendido-

miko: no... esque ya tengo hambre -le contesta con cara triste y las orejas bajas-

wolf: mmmm...

maria: yo puedo cocinar... -dice en tono hipocrita mientras se hacerca a venus-

venus: quieres trabajar merry?

maria QUE MI NOMBRE ES MARIA!

venus: en ese caso es un no... habran cambios... uno de ellos es que nos reservaremos el derecho de admision...

maria: que quieres decir?

wolf: *chifla, luego levanta su casco y 2 guardias entran al local*

guardias: si señor? -dicen ambos al unisono-

wolf: porfavor.. no estoy tan viejo

guardia 2: si jovenazo?

wolf: tampoco sean lambiscones -dijo mientras se llevaba un casco a la cara- a partir de hoy ustedes estaran a cargo de cuidar exclusivamente este local...

gauss: que planeas?

guardias: SI SEÑOR! -ambos dijeron al unisono mientras se llevaban sus cascos a la frente como saludo militar-

wolf: perfecto... si ella dice algo *señala a venus* ustedes obedecen... entendido?

guardias: SI SEÑOR!

venus: perfecto... entonces merry... se retirara por las buenas... o por las malas? -le dice con una mirada retadora-

maria: grrr.. esta bien... *camina hacia la puerta y al frente de este se da la vuelta y mira a wolf y a venus* recuerden esto ustedes dos... ya veran que me las pagaran... *sale del restaurante*

guardia 1: señor.. quiere que la arrestemos?

wolf: no.. no puede hacer nada... relajense...ahora.. quieren comer?

venus: ire a preparar los pedidos *sale corriendo a la cocina*

gauss: porque hiciste todo esto? -le pregunto intrigado-

wolf: porque no hacerlo? *se sienta en la mesa y ve a los guardas parados y con sus cascos aun en su frente saludando* haa... *suspira y se pone un casco en la cara* ustedes dos... ya dejen eso y sientense para poder comer

guardias: si señor! *bajan sus cascos y se sientan con la misma cara seria*

wolf: aaahhh... *golpea su cara sobre la mesa*

guardia 2: ocurre algo señor? -pregunta extrañado arqueando una ceja-

wolf: si.. en su entrenamiento.. cuanto tiempo les dijeron que debia durar su memoria?

guardia 1: entrenamiento?

wolf: olvidenlo

venus: llega cargando las charolas con comida y las pone en la mesa* aqui esta el pedido.. provecho

- gracias -dijeron todos al unisono y enseguida se pusieron a comer-

_despues de tantos problemas.. finalmente todos comieron... miko se sintio satisfecho... gauss y venis felicez por su proxima boda.. los guardias tranquilos al charlar con wolf despues de años de no verlo... pero wolf en cambio... se sentia raro... y en su mente solo corria una idea... una pregunta... un problema...* _

wolf: _que estara haciendo lucia? -se preguntaba a si mismo mientras caminaba de regreso al palacio- i fue un dia raro... tube que aprender en un dia lo que paso en cuatro años... pero... aun asi.. lo que mas me revuelve la cabeza es lucia... me estara esperando en la montaña?... -se seguia preguntando a si mismo-_

-CALLATE!... haaa... deja de preguntarte tantas estupideses -dijo una voz grave y con tono enfadado-

wolf: hee?... dijiste algo gauss? -le pregunto al unicornio que caminaba frente a el-

gauss: hee?... yo no he dicho nada-

wolf: entonces fuiste tu miko? -le pregunta al potrillo que hiba dormido sobre su lomo-

gauss: wolf... ya te esta afectando esto.. relajate

wolf: tienes razon.. quiza solo este cansado...

- no lo creo.. mi amigo...

wolf: ? *se detiene y mira a los lados*

gauss: ocurre algo?

wolf: huh?... n-no... nada.. olvidalo *comienza a caminar*

gauss: si tu lo dices...

_los males... son hereditarios... el destino se hiba a repetir... lo que paso en el imperio de cristal... se repetiria en sunningram?... los abitantes desean que no.. pero el destino no escucha razones ni deseos.. solo cumple y hace cumplir los fines de los ponis... o de los dragones?..._


	18. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15:**_

TU NO VAS A NINGUN SITIO! -le grito, agarrandolo de la cola y golpeandolo de espaldas contra el suelo-

-AAAHH!. -grito adolorido- mi... mi ala... *se agarraba el ala, la cual se miraba rota a simple vista- bastardo.. porque? -le decia en el suelo aun adolorido-

-porque en esta montaña *agarra su cola y comianza a arrastrarlo por el suelo*

-haa.. sueltame! -le gritaba deseperado-

-EN ESTA MONTAÑA YA NO HAY DRAGONES! -grito a la vez que con fuerzas lo lanzaba desde lo mas alto hacia el suelo- adios.. idiota...

_unas horas antes..._

mientras wolf se recuperaba de las heridas de _la fiesta_, lucia vuelve a la montaña.. donde ya habia alguien que la estaba esperando...*

terra: alfin te apareces lucia -le dice en tono molesto- sabes cuantos problemas causo tu ausencia?

lucia: ya basta terra... ya estoy aqui.. relajate y dime que paso

terra: se escaparon varios demonios

lucia: cuantos?

terra: no se... pero estan causando grandes problemas...

lucia: salieron de la montaña?

terra: hasta donde sabemos.. no... sigueme.. *entra a la montaña por un tunel, se miran sombras en las paredes y manchas de sangre* un gran caos te digo...

lucia: cuantas bajas?

terra: por suerte hasta ahora ninguna.. aunque se les ve mas interes en atacar a los pequeños y a los mas viejos...

lucia: eso no es bueno... *baja su mano y en ella aparece su espada... una espada curva grande, con la hoja cromada como si estubiera recien pulida y el filo color rojo, en el lomo de esta unas pequeñas puas forman un tipo cierra* donde estan? -le pregunto seria-

terra: aqui... *llegan a la habitacion principal de la montaña, en ella... se ven varios dragones defendiendose de los demonios, ya sea lanzandoles fuego o peleando con sus garras y colas... resaltando entre todos, windmill, shock, fyre y mathew peleando con sus armas contra todos los demonios, defendiendo a todos los demas... todos se encontraban peleando... excepto un unico dragon.. que se encontraba sentado en lo mas alto de la habitacion principal de la montaña.. solo observando y riendo...

- ahora si te meteras en problemas lucia... dije que me las pagarias... ahora estoy cumpliendo... -decia en voz baja de manera maliciosa-

lucia: ESCUCHEN MALDITAS ESCORIAS DEL INFIERNO!... -comenzo a gritarles a los demonios, los cuales no le prestaban atencion a esta- si asi lo desean... *del mango de su espada comienza a correr sangre, cubriendola completamente, al dejar de correr la sangre, la espada se ve diferente, el lomo curvo de la espada esaba compuesto por 3 huesos en forma de pico, el filo de esta se ve mas amplio, volviendose un poco mas ancho que la hoja y con puas formando cierras laterales de la espada, lo que antes era el filo rojo, ahora era negro, y la hoja cromada, era roja, y brotando de la punta de la espada, una gota de sangre que no paraba de caer*

terra: llamaras su atencion?

lucia: claro que si... *levanta su espada, los tres huesos del lomo de la espada se levantan y uno sale disparado hacia un demonio que iva saltando hacia un pequeño dragon... al alcansarle, el mismo impulso lleva al demonio asta la parte mas alta de la habitacion, y ahi, comienza a gritar de dolor a la vez que varias pueas comenzaban a salir de todo su cuerpo... todos los demas demonios se detuvieron y voltearon a ver al que gritaba, pero solo vieron como este era partido en partes, por una extraña estructura de huesos afilados... una vez descuartizado, la estructura se desmorono, dejando caer varios huesos al suelo, y uno de esos huesos era el mismo que salio de la espada de lucia* ahora que tengo su atencion escorias.. TIENEN TRES SEGUNDOS PARA VOLVER AL ASQUEROSO POZO DE MIERDA QUE LLAMAN HOGAR! -comenzo a gritarles furiosa-

- tarada... no creera que... *el dragon se quedo perplejo al ver como inmediatamente todos los demonios comenzaban a correr asustados, empujandose unos a otros, y todos en direccion hacia la cueva de lucia* COBARDES.. VUELVAN!

-OYE -le grito una voz familiar-

- huh? *voltea a ver a donde salio la voz- que aces aqui?

-lo mismo te hiba a preguntar yo max... -le dijo serio-

max: sinceramente no te importa vora.. largate *le da la espalda y voltea hacia abajo*

vora: claro que me importa desgraciado *lo agarra del hombro, lo jala y voltea* que haces aqui?!

max: SUELTAME BASTARDO! *le da un puñetazo en el rostro haciendolo retroceder* no te incumbe lo que yo haga idiota... asi que largate... o ya veras... -le dijo en tono amenazante-

vora:haa *se quita la mano de la cara dejando ver como le sale sangre del labio y nariz* MALDITO DESGRACIADO! -le grito a la vez que saltaba sobre max para golpearlo-

max: haa.. ALEJATE! *le pone la mano en la cara para empujarlo*

vora: _eso.. eso es... _-se decia a si mismo mientras miraba un sello en la mano de max- haaa *al desconsentrarse fue facilmente tirado por max y este se para frente a el* tu... tu los liberaste...

max: heh... *da una sonrisa orgullosa* es complicado abrir las puertas... pero cuando lo logras la primera vez.. ya luego es facil...

vora: _debo avisarle a los demas..._ -se dice a si mismo- quitate! -le grito asustado a la vez que lo empujava para correr-

max: TU NO VAS A NINGUN SITIO! -le grito agarrandolo de la cola y golpeandolo de espaldas contra el suelo-

vora:HAAA! -grito adolorido- mi... mi ala... *se agarraba el ala, la cual se miraba rota a simple vista- bastardo... porque? -le decia aun adolorido-

max: porque en esta montaña *agarra su cola y comianza a arrastrarlo por el suelo*

vora: haa.. sueltame! -le gritaba deseperado-

max: EN ESTA MONTAÑA YA NO HAY DRAGONES! -grito a la vez que con fuerzas lo lanzaba desde lo mas alto hacia el suelo- adios.. idiota...

una gran caida... se dice que cuando uno va a morir ve toda su vida pasar frente a el... esto se debe a que uno comienza a recordar todos los buenos momentos que vivio.. los momentos mas emotivos.. solo los mejores.. o los malos que fueron pronto mejorados... solo para que pueda morir.. almenos... un poco mas feliz... pero con vora.. no susedio asi...*

vora: _años... amando esta montaña... estudiando todo.. se iran ahora...i -pensaba mientras caia de espaldas viendo solo como max se alejaba mas y mas sin moverse... solo observando como vora caia- i la habitacion principal..._ *se da la vuelta en el aire para observar como se acercaba al suelo*_ es enorme... casi 8 kilometros.. solo de diametro... y tres kilometros y medio de altura... hoy tendre la desgracia de conocer lo que eso se siente..._ *usando su ala buena, acomoda su cuerpo de tal forma que su cabeza sea lo primero en tocar el suelo*_si voy a morir... quiero que almenos no duela tanto... _-se decia a si mismo con lagrimas en los ojos- _siempre me pregunte como hiba a morir... ahora lo se... _*dio un fuerte suspiro, seguido de un grito ahogado que atrajo la atencion de todos en la sala* MADREE! *al momento que todos voltearon... solo fue para ver a vora impactar contra el suelo... y escucar como su cara, cuello, columna y demas... tronaban.. y algunos huesos, salian de su cuerpo por la fuerza del golpe*

un momento duro para toda la montaña, el ver a un dragon joven y de grandes oportunidades como guerrero... azotar de tal forma contra el suelo... pero.. para nadie fue tan duro ver tal cosa.. como lo fue para leila... la madre de vora... quien fue la dragona mas cercana al punto de impacto de vora.. tan cercana.. que al chocar vora contra el suelo, la sangre que salpicaron los huesos que brotaron de su cuerpo, le cayo encima a leila, manchandole con sangre su rostro, su cuerpo... y su vida completa...*

_lo curioso de ese momento.. es que ella no lloro... entro en shock al instante y con la mente y cuerpo paralizados... solo observo como fyre y windmill corrian hacia vora a auxiliarlo por si llegaba a a tener vida.. pero su ayuda... solo fue en vano... la vida de vora acabo ahi... frente a todos.. sus amigos... sus hermanos... su madre... y el unico que no le aecto su muerte.. fue a su mismo asesino.. quien para disimular decidio fingir preocupacion.. saltando desde donde estaba y aterrizando junto al cuerpo sin vida de vora_ *

max: *se para junto a vora con la cabeza baja*porque?... porque paso?... -comenzaba a decir en voz baja-

fyre: que pasa max? -le pregunto extrañado arqueando una ceja-

max: porque lo hiciste?

windmill: de que hablas max?... tu viste que paso?

max: si.. yo mire a vora arriba -les dijo mientras los miraba con lagrimas en los ojos-

fyre: que hacia alla arriba?

max: estaba disfrutando la vista...

windmill: hee?

fyre: como que disfrutando la vista?

max: el libero a los demonios... el abrio la puerta y yo lo descubri

fyre: QUEEE!... como que el la abrio?!

max: si.. el libero a los demonios.. y como yo lo descubri quizo matarme -comenzo a decirles con lagrimas en los ojos- yo quize traerlo... pero tropezo haya arriba y callo.. realmente.. no... *comienza a sollosar*

windmill: tranquilo... no es tu culpa.. calmate.. ya -le decia tranquilizandolo-

max: pero... pero...

fyre: tranquilo... como dice windmill... no es tu culpa... relajate.. solo estas impactado por no estar acostumbrado a esto

mathew: porfavor todos... hagan espacio o retirense porfavor -comenzo a decirles a todos los demas que observaban la escena- todos tranquilos porfavor.. hagan de cuenta que aqui no paso nada

lucia: *se para junto a fyre*

-COMO QUE NO PASO NADA?... ESE DESGRACIADO LIBERO ESA LLUVIA DE DEMONIOS SOBRE NOSOTROS! -grito un dragon morado con verde del fondo de la multitud-

lucia: OYE! nadie asegura eso -le grito furiosa-

-si.. seguro no fue su culpa -dijo una voz joven de entre todos los demas-

lucia: gracias

-SEGURO FUE CAUSA DE LA IRRESPONSABILIDAD DE LA GUARDIANA! -grito el mismo dragon-

-SI! -gritaron los demas a la vez que miraban a lucia con odio-

lucia: QUEEE!?

-si... seguro fue tu culpa.

-si no haras bien tu trabajo no lo hagas -

- si.. mira lo que causas

varios de los dragones de la multitud comenzaban a decir cosas en contra de lucia... lo cual provocaba que los demas tambien se pusieran contra ella... y.. de entre la gran multitud... cuatro dragones jovenes salieron del caos de palabras que habia ahi.. y max.. al igual que ellos... tambien se escapo... y mientras todos estaban hablando en contra de lucia... en la mente de max solo corria una idea...*

max: _te dije... que me las ibas a pagar lucia... nadie me pone una espada al cuello...y se va como si nada... _

mientras max disfrutaba su victoria... los dragones se volteaban contra lucia.. atacandola con insultos y degrados... entre mas le decian.. ella mas se enojaba y entristecia a la vez... todos gritaban hasta que una voz que retumbo por toda la habitacion se hizo escuchar..*

_-SILENCIO! -se escucho la gran voz provocando que todos se callaran y voltearan a ver... a lo que todos se sorprendieron al ver a raptor en la entrada de la habitacion- _

_fyre: raptor!.. haaa.. que bueno que llegas -le dice un tanto desesperado- _

_raptor: que es tanto escandalo?... se escuchan los gritos hasta el reino de wolf _

_windmill: pues veras... *se hace aun lado y señala a vora en el suelorodeado de un gran charco de sangre* _

_raptor: quien hizo esto? _

_fyre: tu hijo... descubrio que vora lbero a los demonios que nos atacaban _

_leila: *incada junto a su hijo.. solo observandolo comienza a escuchar* _

_raptor: entonces... max lo mato? _

_mathew: no lo sabemos... dice que vora intento matarlo... pero que tropezo y cayo... _

_leila: max miente... -dice en voz baja llamando la atencion de los demas- _

_windmill: que dijo? _

_leila: max miente... -volvio a decir en voz baja- VORA JAMAS UBIERA HECHO TAL COSA! -les grito furiosa, con lagrmias en el rostro mezclandose con la sangre de su hijo _

_fyre: como puede afirmar eso? _

_leila: porque vora no es asi... _

_windmill: eso no afirma nada leila... mejor no digas nada _

_raptor: quiza tenga razon... _

_windmill: que? _

_raptor: max es un dragon fuerte... sabe vivirselas y sabe pelear perfectamente -dijo mientras caminaba hacia leila y se paraba junto a esta y junto a vora- en cambio vora... pudo haber sido un gran guerrero... pero nunca lo mire pelear... de echo... escuche que ue el unico que le pidio disculpa a wolf por los daños que causo de cuando se juntaba con max.. y de hecho... le pago los daños... yo tambien presiento que lamentablemente mi hijo miente... pero como dijo windmill... eso no afirma nada *voltea a ver a leila aun llorando* tranquila... tu hijo no sera inculpado... aunque tampoco sera culpado max... no sabemos que paso.. asi que de esto no habran culpables... _

_-Y QUE HAY DE LA GUARDIANA?! -grito el mismo dragon morado con escamas verdes de nuevo- _

_raptor: lucia no es culpable de nada... ella recien volvio del reino de wolf _

_-ese es el problema... su deber es defender las puertas del infierno.. por eso ella porta esa espada y ese titulo! -comenzo a gritarle cada vez mas furioso- _

_lucia: ESTA NO ES MI FALLA! -le grita furiosa a la vez que saca su espada- _

_raptor: LUCIA! -le grita molesto- _

_lucia: huh? _

_raptor: calmate... no es tu falla.. no es falla de nadie... _

_-yo no opino lo mismo -vuelve a replicar el mismo dragon, pero cada vez saliendo de entre la multitud- _

_raptor: porque? _

_-lucia es muy distraida... porque ella porta ese titulo? _

_raptor: porque ella es alguien muy especial spiker _

_spiker: si? JA... si ella puede portar tal arma.. creo que podria ser mejor guardian que ella -dijo confiado y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- _

_lucia: a si? *saca su espada, corre acia spiker y le clava su espada en el estomago frente a todos* _

_raptor: LUCIA! _

_lucia: sabes porque porto esta arma y este titulo? -le dijo susurrandole en el oido- no es por ser distraida.. sino.. porque se cuando olvidarme de los aliados... _

_spiker: ga.. pero... *un hilo de sangre comienza a salirle de la boca y un pequeño charco de sangre comienza a generarse a sus pies* porque alguien que puede olvidarse de sus aliados y amigos... puede portar la espada del infierno?.. _

_lucia: *le arranca con fuerza y odio su espada, sacando un gran brote de sangre pero dejandolo sin herida alguna* porque... el guardian del infierno no debe hacer excepciones... todos son iguales... y tambien debe sabe perdonar... _

_spiker: *cae arrodillado agarrandose el estomago* mal...maldita.. _

_raptor: spiker... deja ya de molestar a lucia.. ella tiene el titulo de guardiana porque saber perfectamente cuando atacar y cuando debe defenderse... sabe la importancia que es mantener un equilibrio entre los demas guardianes y tambien sabe como domar a estos... en cambio tu... no sabes nada de eso... si fueras destinado a ser portador ya tendrias un arma contigo... y si lucia no lo fuera ya no la tendria... entiendes? -le dijo de forma seria- _

_spiker: *se pone de pie con la cabeza baja* si señor... _

_raptor: bien.. te falta algo por decir... _

_spiker: que cosa señor? _

_raptor: acabas de ofender a una guardiana.. que se dice? _

_spiker: lo siento lucia -le dice a la vez que baja la cabeza y las orejas- _

_lucia: descuida... hay algo mas importante que pedir disuclpas en estos momentos -dice ya mas tranquila mientras guarda su espada- _

_spiker: que cosa? _

_lucia: buscar quien abrio realmente las puertas... abrirlas significa traer mucho odio en si... _

_terra: a que te refieres? -le pregunta un tanto preocupado- _

_lucia: significa que quien lo alla hecho nos quiere ver muertos.. no heridos.. no asustados... muertos totalmente *se hacerca a vora* hummmm... _

_fyre: que ocurre? _

_lucia: *levanta el ala rota de vora: no sabemos realmente que paso haya arriba entre vora y max... pero almenos ahora sabemos porque no volo para salvarse... _

_raptor: lucia, tu crees.. que max lo haya hecho? _

_lucia: puede ser...o tal vez sea una confusion... _

_mathew: como una confusion? _

_lucia: si max dice la verdad.. pudo haber sido que vora fue poseido por uno de los demonios... max intento detenerlo, le rompio el ala por error y vora callo por accidente _

_windmill: y si max miente? _

_lucia: si max miente... vora lo descubrio, max le rompio el ala y lo lanzo desde lo alto para asegurarse de que no dijera nada _

_fyre: pues.. sea como sea *levanta a vora y lo carga en brazos* ahora no podemos hacer nada... solo darle un entierro y despedida digna... _

_leila: *se pone de pie.. llorando y con el corazon roto, le agarra la mano a vora* _

_fyre: vamos leila... *comienza a caminar hacia la salida, y junto a el, leila va cargandole la mano a vora, llorando mientras caminaba y diciendole cuanto lo amaba* es una lastima que ya no te oiga leila... _-pensaba fyre mientras caminaba hacia fuera de la montaña con todos los dragones caminando detras de ellos... unos llorando.. otros pidiendo que su alma encuentre descanzo y desdeando encontrar al culpable-

_ese dia fue horrible para casi toda la montaña... pero para algunos... fue el mejor dia de sus vidas... _

_esa misma noche... a unos kilometros de la montaña... max se reune con sus amigos al rededor de una fogata_

max: *llega cargando un costal un tanto grande sobre el hombro* hey.. ya llege..

-hola max -dijeron los cuatro dragones al unisono que ahi se encontraban-

max: hola lila, hola jet, hola bull, hola nova...

lila: hola.. oye max.. -le pregunta nerviosa la unica dragona del grupo-

max: que quieres?

lila: dime.. es verdad que vora murio?

max: si... es sierto... *pone el costal en el suelo*

lila: voltea a ver a jet, ambos asientan con la cabeza y se ponen de pie-

jet: sabes que max... nosotros nos vamos

max: que dijiste?

lila: ya no entraremos en esto max.. no pienso ensuciarme las manos solo para protegerte

jet: yo tampoco...

max: aaa no *chasquea, nova y bull los agarran de las manos evitando que las muevan* ustedes no iran a ningun lado... -les dijo con un tono agresivo y malicioso-

jet: obliganos -le dijo molesto intentando liberarse-

max: con gusto.. *los agarra del cuello y comienza a apretarlos*

lila: HAAA!

jet: su.. el...tame...

max: ni crean.. *comienza a apretarlos mas clavandoles sus garras* ustedes querian que los callara.. bien.. que asi sea -les dijo en un tono malicioso mientras que les clavaba todas sus garras, y con un unico movimiento, les arranca el cueyo, dejandolos caer al suelo desangrandose, pero ya sin vida- conmigo no se viene a jugar... *voltea a ver a nova y bull* entendido? -les dice mientras los ve con ojos llenos de odio-

bull: s-s-si max... -dice un poco nervioso-

nova: si... lo que digas -le dice en un tono indiferente-

max: perfecto... *se sienta en el suelo recargandose en el gran costal*

nova: oye max...

max: si?

nova: que traes en ese costal? *señala el costal en el cual max tiene recargando su brazo*

max: un poco de basura... -dijo mientras se ponia de pie y comenzaba a abrir el costal- nada importante

bull: traes contigo un saco de basura?

max: claro que si... *patea el costal aun lado, este cae frente a bull y nova y de este sale el cuerpo de vora-

bull: WHOA! -salta hacia atras- porque traes el cuerpo de vora?! -le pregunta asustado-

max:bueno... te dije que me las pagaria... heh.. y aqui esta mi venganza *saca un tipo de navaja hecha con huesos y se la clava en el estomago al cuerpo de vora-

nova: wow.. porque haces eso?

max: para dejarle un mensaje a ese pegaso... espero vuelva pronto...

nova: que tetrico max... me agrada...

max: jeje..

bull: oye max..

max: que quieres?

bull: que haremos con ellos? *señala a jet y a lila que estan en el suelo sin vida-

max: no se... tiralos a un hoyo lejos de aqui.. asi decimos que decidieron irse.. ya si alguien los encuentra no sera problema nuestro.. alguien los ataco o algo

bull: ok? -dice extrañado a la vez que agarraba los cuerpos de jet y lila, pero antes de que se alejara max lo llamo de vuelta-

max: sabes que?... mejor dejalos... yo me encargare de eso...

bull: ok? *suelta los cuerpos y se sienta junto a nova* oye max..

max: que quieres?

bull: podrias decirme porque haces todo esto?

max: *una sombra un tanto conocida con una espada aparece detras de max* sinceramente bull.. no puedo decirtelo...

bull: porque?

max: je... secreto de guardian...

_una noche tetrica para ese grupo de dragones, solo era el comienzo de una mañana temible para el reino de sunningram... una mañana que quiza el reino entero... al pasar mucho tiempo pueda olvidar.. mas sin embargo... una mañana que wolf jamas podra olvidar... _


	19. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16: **_

a la mañana siguiente en sunningram... wolf dormia placidamente en su habitacion... o almenos eso pretendia.. pero al igual que cada mañana... dormir tarde no es una opcion... *

gauss: wolf... *toca la puerta* oye... wolf.. deja ya de estar de perezoso... *abre la puerta de la habitacion y entra* wolf... es hora de... *gauss se queda mudo al ver a wolf sobre su cama boca arriba y de su cuerpo saliendo unas ligeras flamas negras casi invisibles, su pelaje de un color gris y su melena negra con un ligero tono azulado* wolf.. estas bien?

wolf: huh? *abre los ojos un poco, las flamas desaparecen y todo su pelaje y melena vuelven a la normalidad*

gauss: wolf?... *se hacerca a el* estas bien?! -le dice un tanto preocupado-

wolf: huh?...eee?... QUE?! -grito con fuerzas mientras se levantaba asustado y con la melena despeinada* que.. que paso?

gauss: wow... calmate... -comenzo a decirle ya mas tranquilo- estas bien?

wolf: haa.. a... no... no lo estoy... -comenzo a hablar asustado, respirar fuerte y sudar mucho-

gauss: relajate... dime.. tuviste una pesadilla?

wolf: s-s-si... eso creo..

gauss: *se sienta junto a la cama* que fue lo que soñaste?

wolf: no se... fue.. muy extraño...

gauss: cuentamelo... quiza pueda ayudarte...

wolf: tuve un raro sueño... habia un pony en el...

gauss: que novedad... y de casualidad hablaba? -decia en tono sarcastico-

wolf: ...

gauss: esta bien lo siento.. dime... sabes quien era?

wolf: no.. no lo se.. nunca lo habia visto

gauss: recuerdas como era?

wolf: si.. su pelaje era totalmente negro... tenia unas marcas azules en todo su cuerpo...

gauss: su melena.. como era?

wolf: era azul oscuro... como sus marcas... con negro...

gauss: tenia cutiemark?

wolf: si..

gauss: como era?

wolf: era la mia...

gauss: que?

wolf: ...

gauss: OYE.. como era?!

wolf: era... un corazon... como el que yo tengo.. atravezado por una espada...

gauss: como la tuya.. pero no la tuya

wolf: en lugar... de tener un ala blanca como la mia... tenia un ala de demonio... y la espada estaba ensangrentada...

gauss: entonces... es casi como la tuya.. solo difieren en el ala y la sangre...

wolf: que significara?

gauss: *voltea a ver la ventana*

wolf: y bien?

gauss: no lo se... nunca abia escuchado algo como eso...

wolf: haaaa... *Se lleva su casco a la cara* diablos... no pude dormir nada...

gauss: como que no?... si llege y estabas bien dormido -le dijo extrañado arqueando una ceja-

wolf: no... no pude dormir... en toda la noche.. estoy... haaaajjuummmm... *da un largo bozteso a la vez que volvia a acostarse* estoy muy cansado... quiero dormir...

gauss: no lo creo... *se hacerca a la cama* vamos perezoso... levantate.. aun faltan mas cosas por contarte...

wolf: mmmm *pega la cara a la almohada*

gauss: je.. vamos.. no seas flojo

en eso.. un guardia de armadura dorada entra a la habitacion y se le ve asustado*

- señor!

wolf: no estoy...

gauss: wolf.. levantate...

-señor.. es urgente porfavor!

wolf: *levanta la cabeza y voltea a ver al guardia* que quieres sentry?

sentry: señor.. alguien a dejado "algo" en el muro este del reino.. -le dice preocupado-

wolf: que es ese "algo"?

sentry: es mejor que venga... se me es imposible describir tal atrozidad...

wolf: *se baja de la cama y se pone sus alas* bien sentry... a donde dices que es?

sentry: en el muro este señor..

wolf: haaa... sabia que tenia que tener mi casa en el centro... pero noooo... a gauss se le ocurrio elegir para poner la casa en el lado suroeste del reino verdad?

gauss: admitelo.. aqui corre mejor el aire que en otras partes

wolf: si.. lo que digas... bien sentry... guianos

sentry: SI SEÑOR! -le contesto a la vez que salia corriendo de la habitacion... y... destras de el.. wolf y gauss.. pero sobre wolf.. no tardo en aparecer miko... *

miko: *Cae sobre el lomo de wolf* BUENOS DIAS SEÑOR WOLF! -le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-

wolf haa... hola miko *se detiene* oye.. y eso que te levantaste temprano?

miko: levantarme?... y cuando me dormi?

wolf: sera mejor que no digas nada si no quieres que te castige -le dijo serio a la vez que volvia a trotar detras de sentry-

miko: no dire nada... solo queria preguntar algo

wolf: que cosa?

miko: ya se va a quedar con nosotros -le dice con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

wolf: lamentablemente no miko... -le contesto decepsionandolo-

miko: awwww.. porque? -le replica con tono decaido-

wolf: aun me faltan cosas por hacer miko... je.. aunque de hecho.. en la montaña hay un dragon que me gustaria presentarte... podria ser muy bien tu amigo

miko: enserio?.. quien?

wolf: su nombre es vora... es un dragon joven y es muy amable y amigable.. le dire que venga a jugar contigo un dia -le dijo feliz animando al potrillo -

miko: YAAAAYY!

sentry: *llegan al muro este y sentry se detiene detra de una gran multitud* es aqui señor...

wolf: haber.. haber.. compermiso.. aun lado.. ups perdon.. -comenzo a decirles a todos mientras los hacia aun lado para poder pasar y ver que ocurria... mientras caminaba notaba mas y mas la mirada de miedo que tenian todos los ponys ahi presentes... y el quedo con la misma cara.. al llegar al frente de la multitud y poder ver que ahi pasaba- no.. puede... ser...

al igual que todos los presentes.. wolf tambien abrio completamente los ojos y miraba con miedo el muro... en el cual se encontraba vora.. con los brazos hacia arriba .. clavado al muro con 2 grandes estacas, una en cada mano.. las alas extendidas y en estas 4 estacas en cada una dejando verlas totalmente cortadas y dejando ver los huesos de estas... la cabeza de vora volteando hacia abajo, dejando caer gota tras gota de sangre a su pecho... vora se encontraba a unos 2 metros del suelo.. mas sin embargo... sus pies tocaban este ya que su estomago, al estar cortado por la mitad, dejaba caer sus piernas totalmente, siendo estas sujetadas al resto de su cuerpo unicamente por sus organos.. esa escena fue sumamente escalofriante para todos... pero no tanto... como lo que estubieron a punto de presenciar.. *

wolf: v-v-vora? -le pregunta mientras se acercaba al cuerpo lentamente-

miko: tengo miedo señor wolf... -dijo asustado y temblando mientras se tapaba sus ojos con sus cascos-

gauss: ven miko *levanta a miko con su magia y lo pone en su lomo* vamos a otro lugar *se aleja a todo galope*

wolf: vora.. no... *lo miraba con tristesa soportando el llanto* que te hicieron... que...

-wolf... -dijo una voz sin aliento provocando que todos en el lugar, incluido wolf, dieran un paso atras y comenzaran a buscar el origen de dicha voz... y al igual que esa... tambien los dejo a todos sin aliento...* porfavor...

wolf: *observa a vora con los ojos abiertos como platos* v-v-vora? *todos ahi voltean a ver a wolf al oir tales palabras*

- porfavor... -volvio a replicar la misma voz-

wolf: *una lagrima comienza a correr por su rostro* q..quien te hizo... esto vora?

-ahora no importa...

wolf: pe.. pe..pero..

vora: *levanta la cabeza dejandose ver todo golpeado, con los ojos grises, haciendo que su mirada refleje el deseo de morir lo mas pronto posible* no importa ya... igual no le haran nada... -decia cansado mirando a wolf a los ojos- porfavor... amigo.. hasme un favor...

wolf: que? *se hacerca a el sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos* TU! -le grita a sentry- PRONTO.. TRAE UN MEDICO.. AHORA -le comienza a decir deseperado-

vora: wolf...

wolf: tranquilo vora.. estaras bien... APURATE SENTRY!

sentry: *solo se queda parado observando, totalmente paralizado por el miedo*

vora: no wolf..

wolf: *pega su cara al muro junto a vora, llorando y se sienta ahi mismo* no.. porque?... porque?... -comienza a decir en voz baja lamentandose-

vora: wolf.. tranquilizate...

wolf: como quieres.. que me tranquilize viendote asi? -le decia ya llorando sin poder verlo a los ojos-

vora: por favor wolf... hasme un favor...

wolf: que es lo que necesitas? *se levanta y se pone frente a vora* dime que necesitas.. yo mismo te lo entrego... -le dice aun con lagrimas en los ojos y un fuerte nudo en la garganta-

vora: matame...

al escuchar eso.. tanto wolf como el resto de los presentes se quedaron con los ojos abiertos totalmente, asustados y soprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar*

vora: por favor.. ya no quiero sufrir...

wolf: p-p-pero...

vora: porfavor... yo ya estaba muerto... y me trajeron a la vida con un sello... porfavor.. matame.. solo quiero dejar de sufrir...

wolf: yo jamas he matado a nadie.. n-no podria.. no pedo...

vora: porfavor... wolf...no lo veas como "matar" velo como "ayudar"

wolf: ...

vora: solo... aslo porfavor

wolf: ...

vora: solo.. toma mi corazon... y privame de el...

wolf: pero.. porque?... no podriamos salvarte mejor? -comenzo a hablar ya sin sentimientos- realmente.. n-no quisiera hacerlo vora...

vora: si morire.. deseo que sea por quien tantos problemas le cause... *tose levemente salpicando un poco de sangre*haa... porfavor.. te lo pido como el alma en pena que ahora soy...

wolf: ...

vora: te lo agradecere... eternamente...

wolf: *voltea a ver donde deberia estar la cintura de vora y entre sus organos se ve su corazon, colgando y latiendo debilmente* realmente.. yo no se como hacer esto...

vora: solo. tomalo y arrancalo... dolera menos el que me arranques lentamente el corazon a que lo dejes ahi y me dejes aqui...

wolf: *con lagrimas en el rostro.. hacerca su cara a vora... y con su nariz comienza a mover los organos de vora para poder alcanzar su corazon... una vez que lo alcanza.. llorando totalmente... muerde las venas y arterias que conectan su corazon con el resto de su sistema para poderlo sujetar... ya listo para acabar con su sufrir.. vora lo detiene...

vora: wolf...

wolf: ... *llorando... lo jala un poco*

vora: *tose fuertemente salpicando una gran cantidad de sangre sobre wolf* gaahh!

wolf: *se detiene y comienza a llorar mas, pero sin soltar el corazon de vora, el cual comienza a palpitar cada vez mas fuerte y mas rapido*

vora: haa... wolf...

wolf: -con una voz cortada, llorando y sin soltar nada le dice a vora- lo... lo siento...

vora: no lo sientas... pero yo.. te digo.. gracias...

wolf: con un movimiento rapido... arranca completamente el corazon de vora, quedando parado Frente a este, cargando su corazon entre sus dientes sujetado por las arterias y con grandes lagrimas en el rostro*

vora: GAAAH! -da una fuerte tos.. salpicando mas sangre... de las venas que arranco wolf.. salia sangre a chorros.. y mientras moria desangrado... alcanzo a decir...- gracias... wolf...

sus venas dejan de tirar sangre y baja la cabeza terminando muerto y colgado en el muro*

wolf: *tira el corazon aun lado... llorando, asustado y con el rostro lleno de sangre.. sale corriendo del lugar directo al palacio... evitando que lo vean.. pero imposible para los demas no notar al principe con sangre en la cara*

_dias de gloria.. en sunningram.. sin problemas y con el principe de vuelta.. fueron arruinados en solo un instante.. con una horrible mañana.. tanto para los habitantes de tan bello pueblo.. como para wolf.. que tubo que verse en la necesidad de matar a su propio amigo..._

una vez que wolf llego al palacio.. corrio hacia su habitacion.. y en el camino choca contra alguien...*

wolf:haaa... no... -decia llorando mientras daba vueltas en el suelo-

-PEGASO!.. hey.. oye.. estas bien?!

wolf: huh? -voltea a ver con quien choco.. y en lugar de sorprenderse de que era lucia... inmediatamente salto a abrazarla llorando y murmurandole- no..no quiero vivir asi.. no... porfavor.. matame... -le decia deseperado llorando-

lucia: oye pegaso.. ya.. tranquilo... tranquilo... -le decia en tono triste mientras lo abrazaba-

wolf: yo...yo no queria... el quizo que lo hiciera... pero yo no queria... no.. porque.. porque?... -comenzo a decir totalmente asustado-

lucia: ya... calmate... *lo separa un poco de su cuerpo, le agarra de la cabeza y lo ve a los ojos* calmate porfavor... tengo algo importante que decirte...

wolf: que? -le dice aun triste conteniendo las lagrimas y sin dejar de ver a lucia a los ojos*

lucia: veras wolf.. ayer.. paso algo en la montaña... hubo un accidente.. y bueno.. haa...

gauss: *llega al palacio con miko sobre su lomo, camina hacia el corredor y escucha las voces de lucia y wolf*_pero que?... _*se esconde detras de uno de los pilares del corredor para poder escuchar*

lucia: no sabemos como paso... pero.. las puertas que protegia se abrieron.. varios demonios escaparon y ... bueno.. vora... vora murio

wolf: el... el estaba vivo... -dijo en voz baja queriendo llorar de nuevo-

lucia: tranquilo... *comienza a limpiarle un poco la sangre del rostro a wolf* lamento decirlo... pero..

wolf: EL ESTABA VIVO! -le grito a la vez que se tiraba de nuevo al suelo y se cubria los ojos con sus cascos y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo- el estaba vivo.. colgado en el muro este... el me pidio que acabara con su sufrir.. el me pidio que lo matara... el... el... el... -comenzo a decir llorando fuertemente, desesperado-

lucia: PEGASO! -le grito mientras lo jalaba de vuelta de la cabeza-

gauss: _que el hizo que? _-se pregunto totalmente impactado por lo que escucho- _como.. como el podria llegar a hacer eso... no... seguro.. seguro fue un error lo que escuche _

lucia: se que duele... pero tu no lo mataste... alguien o algo lo mato.. pero no tu...

wolf: yo... cargue su corazon...

lucia: pegaso... *le pasa su mano quitandole sangre de arriba de la nariz* tu...no.. fuiste...

wolf: si yo no fui... de quien es la sangre que me estas quitando?

lucia: ... *se detiene y se queda pensando*

wolf: es de vora... me pidio que le arrancara el corazon... el queria morir.. yo queria salvarlo... pero no me dejo...-volvio a hablar con un nudo en la garganta-

gauss: _no... entonces.. es... verdad? _*voltea a ver a miko y lo mira totalmente paralizado, con una expresion de terror y tristesa en su rostro y temblando del miedo* _sera mejor... que nos alejemos... no es buena idea quedarnos a oir lo que no nos incumbe... _-se dijo a si mismo mientras se daba la vuelta y salian del palacio-

lucia: ...

wolf: estaba.. clavado en el muro este... partido a la mitad... golpeado... y vivo...

lucia: pero...

wolf: *salta sobre lucia, la abraza del cuello y comienza a llorar en su hombro* era mi amigo... porque?... porque tubo que pasarle eso? -le decia desesperado-

lucia: en veces... los azares del destino son crueles pegaso... *lo abraza tambien* pero no podemos hacer mas nada... lamento hayas tenido que vivir eso pegaso... *comienza a llorar un poco junto con el* pero... prometo que no volveras a vivirlo... yo me encargare de que no vuelvas a pasar por cosas como estas...

_el peor dia registrado en sunningram... hasta la fecha... varios pobladores del reino sintieron un gran miedo al ver esa escena.. pero no sabian si el miedo era.. por ver un dragon en tal estado... vivo... o el haber visto lo que wolf se miro obligado a hacer... el tomar el corazon de otra criatura y arrancarselo... solo para dejarlo descanzar finalmente... la tencion en sunningram hiba incrementando... las cosas no se miraban bien... el principe ya mostro una fuerte señal de desesperacion y odio... justo como lo que miraron en su padre años atras... mas no sabian... si el destino de sunningram hiba a ser el mismo que fue en el imperio de cristal... y...todos por igual deseaban lo mismo... a excepcion de gauss... que solo una pregunta volaba en su mente..._ *

gauss: _realmente.. el habra matado a ese dragon?... _*mira a miko ya mas calmado pero aun temblando* _ojala no... ojala todo sea un malentendido...mejor volvemos mas tarde al palacio... cuando wolf ya se haya limpiado y las cosas se hayan calmado... espero sea pronto..._


End file.
